La Gran Mentira
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: Harry & Hermione. El primer fic que escribió Monik o Monalisa17. El que faltaba publicar. La historia transcurre durante el sexto año de clases en Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

****

Primero que nada: **ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI AUTORÍA**, su autora es **MONIK**, ó **MONALISA17** y fué publicado hace unos años en la página de la Warner, cuando ésta fué cancelada, el fic prácticamente se perdió. Yo lo único que hice fué recuperarlo y republicarlo para que ustedes lo disfruten.

Quiero aclarar, que yo sólo logré recuperar hasta un poco más de la mitad del fic, porque la página desapareció antes que lo pudiera hacer. Como ya sabrán hace unos días otra fan de Monik me envió por mail el fic completo, por lo tanto ahora ya se como termina!!!

Es para que sepan que no todas las flores son para mí, porque sin su colaboración hoy no lo podría estar publicando.

Millones de gracias a vos **AILED, sos una genia!!!**

Con respecto a la autorización de Monik, la tengo, así que estoy autorizada a publicar este y cualquier otro de sus fics -según sus propias palabras-.

Yo soy una fiel admiradora suya, así que como se imaginarán, no le cambié ni un punto y coma. Me limité a corregir muy pocos errores de ortografía, los más evidentes, porque tampoco tengo mucho tiempo como para corregirlo palabra por palabra.

No pretendo ganarme crédito por algo que no es mío. Solo me decidí a publicarlo porque muchísima gente me escribía pidiéndomelo y porque creo que es genial y no se merecía quedar en el olvido.

Monik está enterada de ésta publicación como de la otra, por lo tanto los reviews van dirigidos a ella que es la autora.

Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero avisarles que este fic no fué publicado por capítulos sino por párrafos. Cada uno de ellos era un nuevo Reply en un Topic, por lo tanto, van a notar que se repiten seguidamente los nombres de los personajes. Por ahí les resulte un poco molesto, pero por lo menos ya saben la razón. Yo no me tomé el atrevimiento de modificarlo, está exactamente como fué publicado por primera vez.

La verdad es que estoy más que feliz, no creí que en algún momento iba a conseguir el final de este fic, por lo tanto todavía no me lo creo... Otra cosa que me alegra mucho es saber que cuando termine de publicar éste y La Venganza de Hermione, todos y cada uno de los fics que escribió Monik van a estar recuperados.

Era lo que quería lograr y no falta mucho...

Bueno, las dejo y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

****

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

****

****

Harry estaba en el andén 9 3/4. Por fin había llegado la hora de regresar a Hogwarts. Después de la muerte de su tío y pasar el verano junto a su odioso primo definitivamente lo habían dejado no con muchos ánimos.  
A la cabeza de Harry volvió la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore en las vacaciones. Él había ido hacia el mundo muggle solo para hablar con él sobre aquello...  
" harry...las cosas están muy mal..lo sabes...sabes q Vodemort ha regresado. Después de lo ocurrido en 5 curso..estoy decidido a protegerte...mas, me temo, q no siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites...y..aunque esté prohibido q menores de edad estudien cómo realizar hechizos de defensa peligrosos..creo q es la únik forma de q salve tu vida en un momento de riesgo.."  
Harry no podía quitar esas palabras de su cabeza. Aquel año iba a ser diferente.  
" Harry..este año tendrás varios días a la semana, en secreto, clases para q puedas defenderte...pero...para mantenerlo en secreto...necesitas alguien q te cubra en Gryffindor..una novia sería una excelente coartada...alguien q pueda dar razones de ti..y q nadie sospeche..."  
Harry buscaba a sus amigos entre la multitud. Una novia...Dumbledore pensaba q era la mejor opción.  
"no tiene q ser una novia real...pero sía alguien q se haga pasar por ella"  
Harry pudo ver la cabeza roja de su amigo Ron.  
- Harry!.- dijo Ron caminando hacia él.  
- q hay Ron.  
- nada, bueno, una q otra cosa..pero bueno te cuento en cuanto entremos..- dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia el tren. Se detuvo al ver q Harry no lo seguía.  
- Ve tú, yo después te alcanzo..tengo algo q hacer.

Harry estaba aún parado afuera del tren. Apenas podía ver donde estaba Hermione entre tanta gente. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron fugazmente en Cho, que pasó mirándolo.  
Harry no la tomó en cuenta, tenía demasiadas cosas en m e n t e como para preocuparse de ella.  
Pudo ver a Draco Malfoy. Quien le dirigió especialmente una mirada penetrante, llena de odio. Harry lo i g n o r ó, sabía q su padre estaba en la cárcel, y sabía q Draco con toda seguridad lo culpaba de ello.  
A Harry, la verdad, le valía. Ya no estaba preocupado por eso ni por nada. Lo único que quería realmente era tener a Voldemort enfrente de él. Y así poder acabar con su asquerosa existencia.  
- no te tengo miedo Voldemort...- dijo Harry. Entonces la vio.

Pudo distinguir esos brillantes ojos marrones desde lejos. Su pelo castaño lacio recogido en una media cola. Parecía buscar algo. Harry caminó hacia ella.  
Hermione estaba desesperada por ver a sus amigos. No los había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. No sabía por q...pero se sentí muy mal al no tenerlos junto a ella.  
- maldita sea! con q facilidad se pierden !!.- dijo Hermione molesta al no encontrarlos.  
Sintió que alguien la agarraba por el brazo. Hermione se volteó y quedó frente a frente con unos ojos verdes que en ese instante la hicieron temblar.  
- tengo q hablar contigo.- dijo Harry casi susurrando  
- Harry..q pasa? donde está Ron?.  
- lo verás luego, ahora vas a hablar conmigo.- dijo Harry.  
- pero Harry q diablos esta pasando??- dijo Hermione.  
- Solo has lo q te digo..- harry la miró fijamente. - confía en mí..  
estas últimas palabras fueron suficientes para q Hermione fuera a donde Harry la llevaba. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero más le valía a Harry tener una buena explicación.

Harry hizo que Hermione entrara a un compartimiento vacío. Hermione entró muy confundida. Harry estaba actuando de una forma muy poco usual. Incluso en sus cartas a penas y le ponía una oración...por lo q Hermione había tenido pocas noticias de él.  
Harry cerró la puerta del compartimiento y se sentó.  
- Harry mejor será q me expliques todo esto.- dijo Hermione.  
- siéntate.- dijo Harry.  
- no quiero.  
- q te sientes...te lo digo por tu bien...lo q te voy a decir es difícil de explicar y de entender..-  
- pero es q  
- !Hermione quieres por primera vez en tu vida hacerme caso y solo sentarte!!.- dijo Harry alterado.  
Hermione se sentó inmediatamente.  
- Gracias.- dijo Harry  
Hermione lo notaba demasiado extraño. Harry había cambiado por la muerte de Sirius, ella lo sabía...además se le notaba. Su carácter estaba muy enérgico.  
- Dumbledore me visitó en las vacaciones.-  
- q!?  
- si. me dijo algunas cosas...  
- Harry...q clase de cosas  
- Hermione necesito q me ayudes en algo.  
Hermione se quedó callada. Miraba fijamente a los ojos de Harry.  
- de q se trata..  
- si eres mi amiga tienes q ayudarme..- dijo Harry.  
- no te puedo ayudar si no me dices de q se trata.

Hermione..- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos. - Tienes q ser mi novia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NOTA:** Este primer capítulo, corresponde al primer post que publicó Monik, decidí respetarlo como introducción, pero seguramente los próximos capítulos sean bastante más largos, así no tardo tato en completarles la historia.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Love you, Draco!!! (**Sí, ya sé que este no es un Dramione, pero bueno, no puedo con mi genio...sepan entender)

**Nat.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, volví y no tardé tanto porque cambié de parecer, los que leen también el otro fic, ya se habrán enterado...

No me voy a extender demasiado, porque ya lo hice en "La venganza de Hermione" y la verdad es que estoy cansadisssssima y no tengo muchos ánimos.

(Me volvieron a romper el corazón, jajaja, los hombres me odian!!!)

**_No creo en el amor, y no es por mí._**

Ok, basta de psicología que esto no es un grupo de autoayuda!!!

Les dejo el próximo cap.

Besotes!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

****

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir...pensando q estaba sufriendo una alucinación o algo por el estilo. ¿Q estaba pasando? Harry estaba hablando enserio???  
- Hermione...necesito q te hagas pasar por mi novia...es la única forma de q nadie sospeche cuando llegue tarde a la sala común durante las noches..- dijo Harry.  
Hermione comenzó a entender.  
- haber Harry: recapitulemos, dices q tengo q ser tu novia enfrente de todos para q..cuando tu te entrenes para poder defenderte de Voldemort nadie se de cuenta de ello...y piensen q estas conmigo.  
- exacto.- dijo Harry  
- estas loco.- dijo Hermione parándose para irse. Harry la agarró del brazo, impidiendo q lo hiciera.  
- No estoy loco, pero estaré a punto de estarlo si no consigo una novia de inmediato. Eres mi amiga se supone q debes ayudarme.  
- Harry, puedes decir q estas con Ron...no precisamente con una novia...  
- si claro...con Ron fuera de la sala común a altas horas de la noche..quien se creerá eso?? y si se lo creen pensarán q soy ...  
- Harry, estas pidiéndome demasiado.  
- oye, no es demasiado. Solo tienes q decir q eres mi novia y ya está...bueno, y tal vez durante las noches acompañarme a las clases para q sepan q estas conmigo y eso...  
- Harry...  
Harry la agarró por la barbilla, haciendo q ella lo mirara a los ojos. Hermione tembló al ver los verdes y claros ojos de Harry.  
- si no me ayudas, no me queda nadie.- dijo Harry muy bajo

Harry sabía como tocar el punto débil de Hermione. Sabía q si la miraba a los ojos y le hablaba lento y bajo ella no se resistiría a ayudarlo.  
Harry tenía razón en esto. Hermione se derretía por dentro cuando Harry le pedía de aquella forma.  
- Está bien. Te ayudo.- dijo Hermione.  
Harry la abrazó fuerte y la elevó en el aire dando vueltas.  
- donde estará Harry y Hermione!.- dijo Ron paseándose por el compartimiento.  
- ya mismo han de venir Ron...q tal si te tranquilizas????- dijo Ginny algo cansada. Su hermano siempre se desesperaba y eso la desesperaba a ella.  
- quien es Harry y Hermione??.- preguntó Domenik.  
- mis mejores amigos...los q te quería presentar.- dijo Ron.  
Domenik era la prima de Ron y Ginny. Había ingresado aquel año a Hogwarts. Su cabello rojo era digna señal de ser una Weasly...si embargo, su primer apellido era Winkraft. Cargaba su cabello largo y lacio suelto. Tenía los ojos negros, cosa muy rara en una pelirroja, pero le daba un aire de misterio.

Domenik salió del compartimiento. La verdad era q no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar en Hogwarts. Con sus primos se llevaba muy bien, pero no quería dejar su antiguo colegio.  
Entonces recordó la voz de su padre.  
"sabes q es lo q tienes q hacer. Eres una Winkraft, y llegó la hora q demuestres las agallas q tienes por herencia en cosas más importantes q solo f u g a r t e del colegio."  
Su padre tenía razón. Ella tenía q hacer lo q tenía q hacer. Por eso había venido a Hogwarts, ye staba dispuesta a demostrar q era una verdadera Winkraft.  
Justo estaba pensado en esto cuando tropezó con la señora q llevaba los dulces...el resultado de esto fue una torta aplastada en su camiseta.  
- perdón!!.- dijo la señora apenada.  
- mire por donde camina!!!.- dijo Domenik furiosa. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Entonces escuchó risas.  
Una chico alto, musculoso, pálido, de ojos azules profundos salió a la vista con dos chicos más a su espalda.  
- Una nueva...espero q no te elijan para Slytherin. Sería una vergüenza tener en nuestra casa a una tarada q no ve por donde camina.- dijo Draco. Crabbe y Goyle estallaron a risas sonsas.  
Domenik se paró del suelo. Caminó hacia donde estaba Draco, lenta, pero decididamente. Lo miró, y una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro.  
- por el contrario, yo espero estar en Slytherin para poder tenerte de compañero. Y para q veas q no hay resentimientos.- dijo Domenik mientras le daba una brazo. Domenik se separó de él, Draco miró su camisa toda manchada de torta de chocolate...la muy estúpida lo había hecho apropósito.  
- q lindo q eres.-dijo Domenik pasando su mano (llena de chocolate) por toda la cara del Draco.- Nos vemos!

Domenik regresó al compartimiento después de ponerse el uniforme de Hogwarts...era igual q el de los de primer año...sin sello de la casa perteneciente...pronto entraría y el sombrero seleccionador la colocaría en una casa. Esperaba entrar a Slytherin...su familia no la aceptaría en otra casa.  
"sería una desilusión para mi y tu madre" decía su padre.  
Abrió la puerta del compartimiento y se encontró con su primo Ron, hablando con un chico q ella no conocía. Era alto, musculoso, con el cabello sumamente negro y desordenado, y unos ojos verdes brillantes, q parecían despedir muchas cosas alrededor. Era muy guapo.  
También Ginny estaba hablando con una chica muy linda, de ojos marrones hermosos y cabello lacio castaño.  
- les presento a mi prima...ella es Domenik, Domenik, ellos son Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.  
- Harry Potter?! no puede ser..- dijo Domenik.  
Harry se quitó el pelo de la frente para dejar ver su cicatriz.  
- Wow... bueno, yo sabía toda tu historia...pero no me dijeron q eras tan guapo..- dijo Domenik.  
Harry sonrió.  
Hermione tornó los ojos. Como siempre Harry coqueteando con las demás...q le pasaba??? cuál era su problema??? desde lo de Cho y Sirius Harry había cambiado demasiado. Y además..q hacía coqueteando con la prima de Ron???? y ella q hacía diciéndole q estaba guapo!!! cual era el problema de la gente...Hermione no lo comprendía..si Harry quería q ella se hiciera pasar por su novia iba a tener q empezar a controlar las hormonas porque ella no iba a pasar el papel de cuernuda delante de todos.

Ginny conversaba con Ron, Dominik y Harry animadamente. Hermione se limitaba a ver por la ventana. Pensaba en lo furiosa q Harry la ponía últimamente. Hacía cosas totalmente desubicadas...cosas poco usuales en él. Sabía q Harry había sufrido muchos golpes, y por eso había cambiado, pero no entendía porque esos cambios tan drásticos.  
- Hermione!...q tal si despiertas y dices algo.- dijo Harry llamándola.  
- no tengo nada q decir.- dijo Hermione cortante.  
- te pasa algo?.- dijo Harry parándose y caminando hacia donde ella estaba. Se sentó a su lado. - porque q yo sepa no te he hecho nada!  
- no, nada...solo q durante las vacaciones no escribiste casi nada...te parece poco???.-dijo Hermione.  
- te respondí cada carta q escribiste Hermione.- dijo Harry empezando a molestarse.  
- si claro...todas las cartas q me mandaste juntas podrían formar un párrafo de...ummmm cinco líneas???- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
- no tenía tiempo ok? porque estas tan histérica?!.- dijo Harry.  
- Yo! histérica...perdón por molestarme cuando ni te acuerdas q estoy preocupada por ti en las vacaciones!- dijo Hermione.  
- ok, deja el melodrama quieres? suficiente tuve con tia petunia todas las vacaciones.- dijo Harry levantándose y caminando para coger su uniforme. Con esto salió del compartimiento.  
- q pasó? se pelearon?- preguntó Ron.  
- si

Harry caminó hasta un compartimiento y lo abrió.  
- perdón..pensé q no había nadie..- dijo Harry al ver en él a una chica de cabello rubio y lacio..no muy largo, de ojos miel q llevaba la insignia de Hufflepuf.  
- oh. no hay problema...si quieres puedes entrar..yo ya me iba.- dijo ella mirando a Harry.  
q lindo q es... pensó ella mientras recogía sus cosas.  
Harry la observó ...era muy guapa. Recordaba haberla visto años anteriores.  
- perdón…cómo te llamas???.- dijo Harry  
- Diana. y tu eres Harry Potter no es así???  
- si.- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
- bueno, espero q nos hablemos más seguido...- dijo Diana mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y pasándole una mano por la mejilla a Harry.  
- Yo también espero eso...- dijo Harry.

Hermione caminaba buscando el compartimiento donde estaba Harry. Tenía q hablarle. Definitivamente no sabía q era lo q harry pretendía, pero si pensaban hacerse pasar por novios tenían q acordar no pelear...o por lo menos no en público.  
Hermione abrió un compartimiento. Ahí estaba Harry. Estaba sin camisa.  
- no t enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?.- dijo Harry.  
- OK. Mira no juegues con mi paciencia...me conoces. Sabes q soy honesta y sincera..así q voy a hablar con sinceridad...me tienes harta! no se q te crees!!! Mister puberty o algo por el estilo...porque parece q la adolescencia te pegó fuerte..la cosa es q no tenías derecho a hablarme así.- dijo Hermione.  
- y tu no tenias derecho a reclamarme..tengo derecho a hacer lo q se me da la gana.  
- has cambiado demasiado.- dijo Hermione.  
- pues yo no pedí esto...soy así gracias a Voldemort...gracias a todos...hasta Dumbledore..el q yo confiaba me engañó no diciéndome lo se Sirius... - Harry se sentó mirando al suelo. - yo también estoy harto Hermione.-  
Hermione suspiró y se sentó a su lado.  
- Harry, tu sabes q puedes contar conmigo...q yo te ayudaré siempre...pero tienes q cambiar esa actitud...así lo único con vas a conseguir es q nos peleemos..- dijo Hermione

-ok, prometo no volver a hablarte así.- dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
- mas te vale..- dijo Hermione.  
- basta!.- dijo Harry mientras se le tiraba encima y le hacía cosquillas. Hermione reía y le gritaba q la dejara.

En ese momento Ron, Ginny, Domenik, colin, Neville y Seamus abrieron la puerta del compartimiento.  
- este..- dijo Domenik.- hay algo q no sepamos???.-  
- no! lo q pasa es q!!.- dijo Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió.  
- lo q pasa es q no les habíamos dicho...pero...Hermione y yo tenemos algo más q solo amistad.. no es así preciosa??.- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó...no pensaba q la mentira también incluía a sus amigos.  
Todos estaban con la boca abierta.  
- bueno...cuando me perdí???.- dijo Ron.

El tren paró. Al momento en q todos bajaban ya todo Gryffindor sabía lo de Harry y Hermione. Hermione se sentía un poco incómoda con todos mirándola. Harry no se despegaba de ella, y cada vez q alguien los miraba él sonreía y la daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Ella no entendía como él podía actuar como si nada.  
- Harry tenemos q hablar.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.  
- si q pasa...ves la cara de todos???? Como q no se la terminan de creer! jaja tu sabes...q tu y yo seamos novios...mira q cara de espanto tienen algunos!! jajaja.- decía Harry q parecía encontrar todo muy divertido.  
- Harry, quiero q tengas una cosa bien clara...ya q todo Hogwarts piensa q somos novios...mas te vale no andar detrás de la falda de ninguna chica..porque no voy a pasar por cuernuda delante de TODO el colegio.- dijo Hermione.  
Harry rió.  
- Así q la señorita de preocupa por su reputación eh?.-  
- pues sí, q esperabas???  
- pues no te preocupes...Cuidaré tu reputación lo prometo.- dijo Harry poniendo cara de angel...pero Hermione sabía q no tenía nada de angelical.

Todos entraron al gran comedor. Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Que buscas Malfoy?.- preguntó Crabbe.  
- a la estúpida esa...donde estará??? será q es nueva??? nunca la había visto...  
- yo tampoco...- dijo Goyle.  
- bueno eso no me sorprende...pero yo estoy seguro de q la hubiera notado antes...su cara me es molestamente familiar...- dijo Draco.

Entonces entraron los de primer año. Al último entró Domenik. Muchos voltearon al verla. Era de una muy extraña belleza. Precisamente sus ojos negros eran los q llamaban más la atención. Y su cabello rojo q contrastaba con ellos. Esa bellaza misteriosa q no muchos notaban, pero los q si, quedaban totalmente deslumbrados.

- Alumnos.- dijo Dumbledore.- Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en el colegio Hogwarts.- Dumbledore miró a Hasrry, éste le dirigió una mirada de indeferencia y volteó el rostro bruscamente, nunca le perdonaría.  
Dumbledore de aclaró la garganta.  
- Procederemos a la selección de los alumnos de primero y después-- lo haremos con la nueva alumna de quinto.-

- No entiendo todavía...cómo fue q no me lo dijeron antes???.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry y a Hermione.  
- bueno es q..- dijo Hermione.  
- tu sabes Ron...no son cosas q simplemente se andan gritando por ahí. Lo queríamos tener en secreto y buscar un momento justo para decirlo.- dijo Harry pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

- pero...nunca me pareció q te gustara Hermione..Hablo de q...parecías mas interesado en otras.- dijo Ron.  
Hermione dio una desesperada mirada a Harry.  
- Bueno, es q, no quería aceptar q me estaba enamorando de Hermione...sabes lo difícil q es aceptar q te gusta tu mejor amiga???.- dijo Harry. - no quería q me gustara...entonces por eso,  
- ah.- dijo Ron. - Eso lo explica todo...porque Hermione de cierta forma siempre demostró más interés en ti..- dijo Ron.  
Harry miró a Hermione quien se sonrojaba.

- Domenik Winkraft.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal. Todos hicieron silencio.  
Domenik caminó y se sentó en el banco de madera. El sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.  
- ummmmmmm una Weasly!!!!!.- dijo con fuerza.  
- eso es!!.- dijo Draco. - por eso se me hacía tan familiar!!! es familiar del pobretón!.-  
- ummmm, tienes un lío en la cabeza niña...nada es claro...pero esto si es obvio...Gryffindor!!!

Los de la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudieron. Domenik sintió q estaba en una pesadilla. su familia la iba a matar...ya podía imaginar lo q le dirían...  
Domenik cerró los ojos. No quería abrirlos.  
- es una pesadilla...es una pesadilla.- repetía .  
Un rayo sonó estruendosamente. Todos se quedaron asustados. Domenik abrió los ojos.  
- contrólate...contrólate...- se decía a sí misma..

Domenik respiró profundo. Lo estaba haciendo nuevamente. No podía dejar q se le fuera de las manos...y sin embargo..  
Los rayos dejaron de caer.

- parece q va a ver una tormenta.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagal.  
Domenik se sintió aliviada.  
nadie sospechaba.

Caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
- estas bien??.- preguntó Hermione.  
- si, no es nada.- dijo Domenik.  
- es mi idea o no te cayó bien saber q entraste a Gryffindor.- dijo Ginny.  
- Ginny como dices eso!.- dijo Hermione.  
- tiene razón.- dijo Domenik. - mis padres van a matarme...voy a ser la vergüenza de la familia..-  
- q?  
- Hermione...Domenik es de nuestra familia...pero los Winkraft tienen otras costumbres...no somos muy pegados...tu sabes...a penas nos hablamos. Los weasly y los Winkraft no se soportan...pero Ginny , Domenik y yo si nos llevamos...sin embargo...no creo q Domenik sea como nosotros.- dijo Ron.  
- no, no lo soy...ustedes nunca lo van a entender..- dijo Domenik, q parecía sumamente perturbada.

Después de comer Todos se fueron directo sus salas comunes.  
Harry y Hermione fueron los últimos en entrar.  
- q rara q es Domenik no lo crees??.- dijo Hermione.  
- si como sea.- dijo Harry. - Ahora me tienes q dar le beso de las buenas noches.- dijo Harry acercándose a ella haciendo con la boca un piquito.  
- Harry!!!! .- dijo Hermione empujándolo.  
- q??? es normal...somos novios no te cuerdas??.- dijo Harry.  
- no seas tonto.- dijo Hermione.  
Entonces Hermione tropezó y cayó en el suelo.  
- jajajaja.- empezó a reirse Harry se ella.

- eres un estúpido.- dijo Hermione dándole una patada en la pierna desde el suelo, lo que hizo q Harry se cayera encima de ella.  
Los dos se reian. Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de lo cerca q estaba de Harry. Sus ojos marrones se toparon con los verdes de Harry. Hermione sintió el corazón en la boca. Entonces Harry sonrió.  
- q te pasa?? estas nerviosa?.- preguntó Harry.  
Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.  
- no! nada q ver! como puedes preguntar eso.- dijo Hermione. Como odiaba cuando decía esas cosas...q se creía??? que porque era HARRY POTTER ponía nerviosas a todas las chicas a su alrededor...cual era su problema???

- UPPPPSSS!!!.- dijo una voz atrás.  
Harry se levantó y vio a Parvati. - No quise, enserio, yo..no vi nada lo juro...- y con esto volvió a subir las escaleras.  
Harry empezó a reírse.  
- buenas noches.- dijo Hermione aprovechando para correr hacia su habitación

Hermione entró a su habitación y para su sorpresa vio tres camas. Antes solo compartía el dormitorio con Parvati. Pero...ahora con quién más lo haría???  
Su respuesta fue inmediatamente respondida al ver una cabeza pelirroja saliendo del baño.  
- Domenik???  
- q bien! vamos a ser compañeras!.- dijo Domenik corriendo a abrazarla. - necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar..-

Domenik se lanzó en la cama. Tenía una toalla puesta y todo el cabello mojado.  
- te bañaste?  
- con agua helada..a ver si así me tranquilizaba..- dijo ella comiendo chocolates. - quieres?  
- no..- dijo Hermione, sabía q los chocolates eran la típica comida de la depresión.  
- mañana me va a llegar un Howler...estoy segura...me van a matar.- dijo Domenik  
- no puede ser tan malo...cuál es esa obsesión enfermiza de tu familia con que estés en Slytherin??.  
Domenik permaneció en silencio.  
- No lo entenderías nunca...y no te conviene entenderlo...- dijo Domenik.  
Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escucharla pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NOTA:** Tampoco sé cuando voy a actualizar, pero espero no tardarme mucho.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile- (La que quiera agregarme, puede hacerlo.)

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews. (Me hacen el trabajo menos pesado...jajaja)

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y me dejaron esos mensajes tan, pero tan lindos.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	3. Chapter 3

Siento mucho la demora, voy a tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar la próxima vez.

Les dejo el cap.

Besos!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó gracias a que Ron le tiró una almohada en la cabeza.  
- despierta.- dijo Ron.  
Harry se dirigió al baño y después de pegarse un baño se puso el uniforme de hogwarts con la corbata mal arreglada.

Harry bajó las escaleras y salió de la sala común.  
- es mi impresión o Harry está buenísimo??.- dijo Parvati a Padma.  
- créeme...esta buenísimo..- dijo padma

Harry caminaba hacia el gran comedor cuando tropezó con alguien.  
- perdón.- dijo, y vio q con quien había tropezado era con Diana.  
- no te preocupes..- dijo ella. - Harry, yo queria pedirte un favor..-  
- si, cuál?.- dijo Harry mirándola. Era demasiado linda.  
- de verdad eres novio de Hermione Granger???  
Harry sintió un dolor agudo al tener q decirle q si...porq la vida era así con él???  
- si.- dijo Hharry mirando al suelo.  
Diana se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído.  
- eso no me importa sabes???.-  
Harry la miró.  
- nos vemos luego..- dijo Diana caminando hacia el gran comedor.  
Harry sonrió.  
- después de todo mi vida no esta tan mal..- dijo Harry.

Harry entro a desayunar. se sentó al lado de Ron. Se extrañó al ver a Hermione hablando tan animadamente con Domenik.  
- Bueno..q es eso...si son novios y ni siquiera un hola buenos días????.- dijo Ginny sentándose.  
Harry la miró a Hermione. Ella se levantó y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla.  
- buenos días.- dijo ella.  
- buenos días.- dijo Harry metiéndose una tostada en la boca. Hermione se sentó a su lado. Harry iba a coger una manzana cuando sintió un olor fresco, de cierta forma, irresistible.  
Miró a Hermione q estaba a su lado.  
- Hermione te pusiste perfume???.- preguntó Harry.  
- No...me bañé..eso es todo- dijo Hermione.  
Harry se acercó a ella y empezó a olor su cuello.  
- Harry me haces cosquillas!.- dijo ella  
- nunk había notado lo bien q hueles..- dijo Harry.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw una chica con cabello negro miraba con rabia a Harry y a Hermione.  
- Harry está muy lindo no lo crees?.- dijo Feli.  
- si, no entiendo como pudo ponerse de novio con...bueno...ella.- dijo Cho.  
- bueno..pues, resulta q ellos siempre fueron el uno para el otro..tu entiendes no?? el héroe, el más famoso del colegio y su mejor amiga, la inteligente y audaz Hermione...siempre supe q terminarían juntos..- dijo Feli.  
- eso lo veremos...Harry aún se muere por mí, lo sé. Y se lo voy a demostrar a todo Hogwarts.-

- Diana..no estas hablando en serio o sí?.- dijo Kevin.  
- claro q si. Mira, a Harry no pareció molestarle mi comentario asi q creo q no le va a ser muy fiel q digamos a la Granger.- dijo ella.

Los dos caminaban. Habían sido mejores amigos desde pequeños, hasta estaban en la misma casa.  
- no puedo creer a Potter no sepa aprovechar esa novia q tiene.- dijo Kevin. Se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio y fijó sus ojos miel en los de Diana q lo miraban.  
- te gusta Hermione?.- dijo Diana.  
- bueno..no es q me guste..pero de alguna forma me parece facinante.  
- facinante?? esa tipita insípida??'  
- para ti será insípida..para mí no.  
- bueno pues Harry no parece quererla..y yo voy a aprovecharme de eso porq me gusta y mucho.- dijo Diana camiando. Kevin entornó los ojos, odiaba q se comportara de esa manera.

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ron. Los dos estaban preocupados porq no entendìan el retraso de Harry en la clase de Pociones. Snape parecía disfrutar el q Harry no llegara. Faltaba un minuto para q se acabara el tiempo.  
- ok..si Harry no aparece estará muerto, Snape se encargará de q le den sepultura..- dijo Ron.  
- lo sé.- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Draco estaba mirando la puerta.  
- Draco..ya te diste cuenta q Potter no llega no?? Snape lo castigará..- dijo Goyle riéndose.  
- no, no me di cuenta...- dijo Draco. - Quien tp llega es la Winkraft esa...-  
- Domenik??.-. dijo Crabbe. - Desde cuando te importa???.-  
- desde q esparció por mi pecho un pedazo de torta.- dijo Draco levantando la ceja levemente.

La puerta se abrió y Domenik entró.  
- Justo a tiempo señorita Winkraft...debería entender q a los profesores de Hogwarts les gusta mucho la puntualidad.- dijo Snape.  
- Si, me he dado cuenta q no tienen nada más q hacer q mirar el reloj..- dijo Domenik sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
- Cuidado con el sarcasmo.- dijo Snape mirándola. - Odio el sarcasmo.  
- Yo también.- dijo Domenik sonriendo.  
Esa fue la gota q derramó el vaso.  
- Señorita se qdará desoués de clases limpiando lo q los alumnos ensucien.- dijo Snape.  
Automáticamente los de Slytherin sonrieron, Hermione supo q ellos se encargarían de ensuciar tanto como pudieran.

Harry entró exactamente diez segundos después de q el tiempo se había terminado.  
- Señor Potter...se puede saber q es la cosa tan interesante q tenía q hacer q decidió llegar tarde a mi clase??.- dijo Snape.  
- Tuve q ...ir al baño.- dijo Harry inventándose algo.  
- ah...y espera q le crea q usted llegó tarde solo para ir al baño??.- dijo Snape.  
- cuando uno tiene una urgencia hay q ir...- dijo Harry.  
- no se pase de listo.- dijo Snape.  
Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
- en q estabas pensando en llegar tarde?? sabes muy bien q Snape te odia.- dijo Hermione.  
- ok, estaba haciendo otras cosas eso es todo.- dijo Harry sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo q había estado haciendo.

flash back

- Harry , q tal si nos encontramos hoy, después del almuerzo enfrente del lago. te parece???.- dijo Diana. - necesito q me enseñes a volar en escoba de esa forma tan increíble..-  
- claro.- dijo Harry.  
- entonces nos vemos..- dijo Diana dandole un beso en la mejilla.  
end of flash back

Después de la clase de Pociones. Domenik quedó enfrente de una pila de basura y jugos regados.  
- q lo disfrute señorita.- dijo Snape satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya.  
Lo q no sabía era q a Domenik nadie le ganaba.  
- pobre infeliz...- dijo Domenik una vez q se fue. Decidió q mientras limpiaba pensaría la forma de vengarse.

Se agachó para recoger una funda cuando un zapato negro la pisó impidiendo q ella la pudiera mover. Domenik miró hacia arriba y se encointró con Draco.  
- q lindo verte!!.- dijo Domenik. - veo q lograste quitar la mancha..  
Draco hizo una media sonrisa, q, no sabía por q, pero hizo q Domenik se rubirizara.  
- puedes seguir lanzando sarcasmos estúpidos. Son típicos de los de tu clase. Mientras tanto te verá limpiar...esa debería ser tu profesión...no veo el porq ir al colegio entonces.  
Domenik se paró y lo miró desafiante.  
- Ni siquiera conoces a mi familia, no puedes sabber de q clase soy..- dijo ella.  
- conozco a tu otra familia, los weasly, y eso es suficiente.  
Domenik levantó la mano para lanzar una bofetada. Pero Draco agarró su mano antes de q ella pudiera pegarle.  
La emnpujó contra la pared.  
- de ahora en adelante, vas a bajar la mirada cada vez q yo pase...así es como la gente inferior debe ser.

Entonces pasó algo que sorprendió a Draco. Domenik sonrió. Draco la miró en sus profundos ojos negros. No la entendía...y no entendía porq derepente se sentía tan atraído a ella. Todo en ella era un misterio, parecía ser una caja de sorpresas...llena de cosas q ni siquiera él podía imaginarse.  
- eres patético...- dijo Domenik empujándolo. - si quieres puedes qdarte a ver como limpio...por mi no hay problema..pero la proxima vez seré yo quien vea como tu limpias tu propia basura Malfoy..-

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry. Ron y Ginny estaban enfrente comiendo.  
- No puedo creer q la gente sea tan chismosa...todos ya en el colegio saben de "lo nuestro".- dijo Hermione a Harry.  
- bueno, eso se supone q tenía q pasar...- dijo Harry.  
- Harry.  
- si?.- dijo él mirándola.  
- Sé q voy a sonar repetitiva.. pero ahora q todo el mundo piensa q somos novios...te lo ruego...no me hagas qdar como una cuernuda...- dijo Hermione con ojos suplicantes.  
Harry tragó lentamente lo q estaba masticando. Entonces recordó lo de Diana.  
- No te preocupes...no sucederá..- dijo Harry.  
- Gracias..- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Harry caminaba hasta el lago. Allí vio a Diana parada con su escoba.

a quien le importa...de todas formas nadie se dará cuenta...además, Hermione siempre quiere q se hagan las cosas a su modo... pensó Harry mientras se reunía con Diana.

Hermione caminaba hacia la bibliotek cuando una voz la llamó.  
- Tu eres Hermione Granger no es así???.- dijo Kevin fijando sus ojos miel en los marrones de Hermione.  
- si.,- dijo ella sonriente.  
Kevin sabía q era hermosa...pero ahora q la miraba de cerca...podía darse cuenta q su belleza era inmensa.  
- Mi nombre es Kevin Larrusse.- dijo él. - estoy en Huffepuf.  
- gusto en conocerte.- dijo Hermione. No entendía porq él le estaba hablando.  
- Oye...no me suelo meter en estas cosas...pero, - dijo Kevin pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello. - mira: si Diana se entera q estoy diciéndote esto me mata...pero...creo q Harry Potter no te merece si realmente hace lo q hace...,  
- de q hablas??.- dijo Hermione. Su amable sonrisa había desaparecido. cual era el problema de los hombres para enredarlo todo??? porq no solo decía lo q tennia q decir y ya???? por q eran todos tan complicados????? por eso precisamente Hermione no tenía novio...  
- Es q...creo q tu novio esta a punto de engañarte con mi mejor amiga, Diana.  
- q!?.- dijo Hermione. No lo podía creer. Se lo había pedido muchas veces a Harry...pero claro...no puede mantener sus hormonas bajo control...es q ni eso pueden hacer bien los hombres??? y ahora estaba ella...ahí...pasando por cuernuda delante de aquel chico de Huffelpuf.

Hermione caminó amenazadoramente hacia Kevin.  
- Dime donde están...- dijo ella.  
Kevin retrocedía.  
- Están por el lago...algo así...no estoy seguro.

Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó hacia afuera del castillo.  
- Vaya carácter.- dijo Kevin sonriendo.

Diana estaba montada en su escoba y Harry estaba atrás de ella. Ayudándola a "mantener el equilibrio".  
Diana hizo como si resbalara. Entonces Harry la agarró.  
- cuidado.- dijo él sonriéndole.  
vaya q es lindo...y esos ojos verdes...no puedo creer q este de novio con esa cerebrito... pensó Diana.  
- mejor es q me sostengas...o sino voy a caer...- dijo Diana cogiendo el brazo de Harry y pasándoselo por la cintura.  
Harry la miró, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Harry se acercó lentamente a la boca de Diana, cuando de repente, sintió q Diana se alejaba...y no se alejaba...la estaban obligando a alejarse...era Hermione, q habia cogido a Diana por el cabello.  
- Mira zorra...cuidado con quien te metes me oyes?????.- dijo Hermione.  
- Hermione tranquilízate!- dijo Harry.  
- mira y tu ni hables q contigo voy después!.- dijo Hermione lanzándose contra Diana.  
Diana gritaba al recibir los golpes de Hermione. Harry agarró a Hermione por la cintura y la alejó de Diana.  
- quieres tranquilizarte Hermione!!!!.- dijo Harry agarrándola...sin embargo ella seguia luchando por soltarse y asi seguir golpeando a Diana.

Harry cargó a Hermione en su hombro y la llevó dentro del castillo mientras las amigas de Diana corrían a ayudarla.  
Harry entró con Hermione en un aula vacía.  
- q te pasa q estas lok o q??!!.- dijo Harry.  
- No, q te pasa a ti!!!!!!! Cual es tu problema??!!! teníamos un trato!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Solo le enseñaba como montar en escoba!!!.- dijo Harry.  
- Si claro!! Y mientras lo hacías la manoseabas y claro, tb las clases incluyen besos!!! porq si yo no llegaba a tiempo de besuqabas con ella!!!.- dijo Hermione. - Si yo no me enteraba por un chico de Hufflepuff...q ya de por si piensa q soy una cuernuda!!! Harry vas a pasarla muy mal!.- dijo Hermione sacando su varita.  
- oh!! Hermione...tranquila...q tal si hablamos como gente civilizada...- Dijo Harry.- guarda tu varita!!  
- si no fueras mi mejor amigo hace rato hubieras dejado de existir...- dijo Hermione guardando su varita.  
Harry respiró hondo.  
- ok, lo admito...no solo le estaba enseñando a volar en escoba...- dijo Harry  
- Gracias Harry, Gracias por hacerme qdar como una estúpida...- dijo Hermione.  
- No has qdado como una estúpida...le diste una buena paliza a Diana como para q alguien piense q eres una tarada...- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- No te rias...no es chistoso.  
- es q deberías haberte visto...- dijo Harry riéndose. - de verdad no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar.  
- eso le paso por zorra.- dijo Hermione. - y tu te salvas porq eres mi mejor amigo eso es todo...además...ya podemos olvidarnos de esta farza no es así??.- dijo Hermione.  
- no!! ni pensarlo...tenemos q seguir con esto. Acabo de recibir una carta de Dumbledore diciendo q mañana en la noche comienzan mis clases...van a ser un dia a la semana...te necesito.- dijo Harry.  
- Y yo necesito q controles tus hormonas Harry.- dijo Hermione

Harry se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Miró a Hermione. Esta vez no podía mentirle...lo estaba mirando con esos dulces e inocentes ojos marrones q siempre confiaban en él.  
- está bien Hermione, te prometo serte fiel durante lo q me qda de vida...- dijo Harry alzando la mano en forma de promesa.  
- Lo dices en serio????.- dijo Hermione.  
- lo prometo.- dijo Harry.  
Hermione sonrió. Entonces se sostuvo la mno con dolor. Harry pudo ver que sus nudillos sangraban. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione.  
- q pasó?? te duele mucho??.- dijo Harry preocupado.  
- Si, me duele. Lo q pasa es q Diana tiene la cara más dura q una pared.- dijo Hermione. Harry rió.  
- Déjame ver...- dijo tomando muy delicadamente la mano de Hermione,  
Hermione solo lo miraba. Por q tenía q ser tan lindo??? un momento...no, no podía ser...no podía estar diciendo q su mejor amigo era lindo...no!! Hermione apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.  
-De verdad estas lok...- dijo Harry. - Mira como te hiciste las manos...son muy frágiles.-  
- No lo son tanto...- dijo Hermione sacando su mano de entre las de Harry. Se estaba empezando a asustar...q era lo q verdad sentía por Harry???  
- Tienes q ir a la enfermería...- dijo Harry.  
- pero no es nada...- dijo Hermione.  
- no, si es algo.- dijo Harry volviendo a tomar las manos de Hermione. - Nunk voy a dejar q te pase nada...no mientras yo esté-

Cho miraba desde la puerta junto con su amiga.  
- Él la quiere Cho, yo diría q desistas...mira como se preocupa por ella...-  
- No me importa...ya verás...el volvera a ser mío te lo aseguro.- dijo Cho riendo.

Ron iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo. Entonces escuchò en una esquina una especie de pelea. Miró a su derecha y vio a unos tipos de Slytherin rodeando a una chica de cabello lacio y rubio. Era Luna.  
- q te pasa looney????? De repente ya no eres tan valiente como lo fuiste para unirte a la pandilla de retrasados de Potter el año pasado???.- dijo uno de los de Slytherin empujándola.  
- Suéltenme idiotas!!!.- dijo Luna.  
- te aconsejamos q dejes de ser tan anormal y te prometemos dejarte...es un trato??.- dijo otro de los de Slytherin.  
Entonces se escuchó una voz.  
- déjenla.- dijo Ron desde atrás. Caminó y cogió a Luna, alejándola de todos ellos.  
- ay! y quien lo va a impedir??? Tu weasly????.- dijo un Slytherin.  
- Si, yo- dijo Ron caminando amenazadorameente hacia él. - q, son tan covardes como para molestar a una mujer???  
Entonces la figura de la profesora Mcgonagal apareció.  
- q está pasando aki??.- dijo ella.  
- nada.- dijo un Slytherin. - Ya nos íbamos...  
Con esto se fueron. La profesora Mcgonagal miró a los dos chicos y se fue.  
- Estás bien?.- preguntó Ronn.  
- Si, creo.- dijo Luna, entonces se sonrojó.- Gracias

Pansy caminaba buscando a Draco. ¿Donde podía haberse metido?¿porq no le había avisado q no iba a ir a comer?  
Una cosa vino a su mente: a lo mejor estaba con otra. Apretó los puños de sus manos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Draco no era capaz de tenerle ni el más mínimo respeto por el hecho de ser su novia. Pues ella no le iba a estar rogando más. Le daba tanta rabia. Lo peor era que Draco la engañaba y después le decìa q la quería, y le daba aún más rabia que siempre era ella la q terminaba perdonándolo. ¿Donde estaba su dignidad??? lo q el amor hace..

- cuando se supone q vas a terminar...- dijo Draco. - esto dejó de ser divertido desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
- quien te manda a qdarte.- dijo Domenik. - ya te dije...el q se va a aburrir ahì sentado eres tu...y si piensas q me estas humillando, pues te equivocas...a mi me encanta limpiar...amo sacar la basura del mundo...- dijo Domenik resaltando la última frase.  
Draco rió. Había algo en ella q le encantaba. No sabía exactamente q era.Pero un momento...no podía ser...él no podía caer tan bajo...no le podía gustar una Griffindor...ni mucho menos una familiar del porbretón de Weasly. Deshechó aquella idea de su cabeza.  
Entonces Domenik se agachò debajo de una mesa para coger un frasco. Draco no pudo evitar morbosearla (hombres)

- Draco!!!!.- dijo Pansy mientras entraba.

- q diablos estas haciendo mirándo a esa pelirroja mediocre!!!!.- dijo Pansy entrando. - q se supone q estas haciendo aki!!!.- dijo Pansy tirándo al suelo su bufanda blanca y verde de Slytherin.  
- Si te tranquilizas te puedo explicar.- dijo Draco. - Lo q pasa es q...  
- Lo q pasa es q a tu novio le gusta q le hagan Strip Tease privado...tu me entiendes...entonces decidió venir a verme mientras yo le hacía uno de mis bailes de Stripper profesional...Por ejemplo...ahora estoy haciendo de Recogedora de Basura...q sexy no???.- dijo Domenik sonriendo. La situación le divertía mucho.  
- q!???.- dijo Pansy.  
- No sé...- dijo Domenik. - En lo personal tu novio tiene gustos raros porq yo el dije q mucho más sexy es hacer de Colegiala...tu sabes...pero a él le pareció más sexy los de la Recogedora de Basura...q sucio q es tu novio...- dijo Domenik.  
- Mira estúpida!!.- dijo Pansy. - No te hagas la chistosa conmigo q no estoy de humor.  
- Quien dijo q yo estaba bromeando??? lo digo bien en serio...deberías saberlo..- dijo Domenik haciéndose la ofendida. - Yo soy una persona muy seria...  
- Draco sácala de aki antes de q la mate!!!!.- dijo Pansy.  
Draco miró tan fuertemente a Domenik que ella solo sonrió y se fue.

Ya era de noche. Hermione, después de haber ido a enfermería acompañada por Harry había regresado a la sala común. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia conversado animadamente con Harry, estaban q se reían hartísimo. Aunque en la enfermería Hermione pasó unas cuantas verguenzas por él. Ya q Harry no se quedaba tranquilo y tokba lo q no podía tokr y regaba las cosas.

Hermione entró a su cuarto. Allí estaba Ginny con Domenik.  
- Hola Herm.- dijo Ginny.  
- q hay.- dijo Domenik.  
- todo normal.- dijo Hermione.  
- Si, es q es muy normal golpear a una tipa.- dijo Ginny.  
- y romperse la mano haciéndolo.- dijo Domenik.  
- Porq resulta q andaba con tu pelado.- dijo Ginny.  
- Ok...lo de Harry es otra cosa...él ya me lo explicó, y yo ya le enseñé a lo zorra esa a no tokr lo q lo es suyo.- dijo Hermione.  
- Bien hecho!.- dijo Domenik.- asi va aprender...aunq si me hubiera hechoe eso a mí la hubiera golpeado aún más.-  
- q violentas q son...- dijo Ginny. - Pero bueno, realmente se te nota q amas a Harry.-  
Hermione se quedó en silencio. ¿de q estaba hablando Ginny si ella no estaba enamorada de Harry??? o por lo menos eso se suponía.

- Si...- dijo Hermione. - Se me nota mucho???  
- Claro...tus ojos lo dicen, cada vez q vez a Harry...primero pensé q era porq lo admirabas...  
- Lo admiro mucho...  
- Si, pero es porq eso se transformó en algo más fuerte...tendrías q verte, te brillan los ojos cuando lo miras. Claro q le rompiste la cara a esa tipa...estabas obviamente terriblemente celosa...y con lo q lo quieres quién no estaría??.- dijo Ginny.

Oh no...no podía ser. ¿Había pegado tanto a Diana solo por su reputación o porq en el fondo realmente le molestaba q Harry tuviera algo con ella. ¿q estaba pasando??

Harry estaba en la sala común jugaba ajedrés mágico con Ron  
- oye Ron, y tu como q andas como perdido estos días...- dijo Harry.  
- Si, bueno, es q no sé. Creo q todo lo q ha pasado me tiene algo aturdido.- dijo Ron. - Tu sabes, lo de Voldemort.  
Harry asintió pero no dijo nada más. No quería hablar de eso precisamente.  
- Oye, donde esta Hermione?? no se supoe q deberìas pasar más tiempo con ella..- dijo Ron.  
Harry miró a su alrededor.  
- Bueno, sabes como es Hermione, anda de allá para acá, no le gusta tampoco q la controlen ni nada de eso.  
- creì q teniendo novio sería diferente.- dijo Ron.  
- creiste mal.- dijo Harry tratando de que Ron no sospechara. - Pero si quieres saber algo, esta noche nos vamos a escapar.  
- q?.- dijo Ron  
- sip, bueno, para estar solos.- dijo Harry.  
En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió.  
Hermione entró.  
- Hola Herm.- dijo Ron  
- q hay Ron?.- dijo Hermione olvidándose de actuar como la novia de Harry y ni siquiera saludándolo. Harry se levantó rápidamente y la agarró por la cintura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ràpidamente le susurró en el oído.  
- acuérdate del trato.-  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir a Harry tan cerca.  
- y donde has estado Herm?.- preguntó Harry.  
- En la biblioteca...- dijo Hermione inmediatamente.  
- Si, acompañada por este Kevin.- dijo Parvati pasando y dirigiéndose a fuera.  
Harry soltó a Hermione.  
- quién es Kevin?

- bueno Ron y q mas te cuentas??.- dijo Hermione cambiando el tema.  
- quién es Kevin?.- volvió a preguntar Harry.  
- Un amigo.- dijo Hermione sin darle mucha importancia.  
- Ok, como q estoy de más aki.- dijo Ron mientras se iba.  
- como q un amigo? yo no lo conozco.- dijo Harry.  
- Si lo conoces, es el inseparable de Diana.- dijo Hermione.  
- ese! ese es tu amigo?! desde cuando?.- dijo Harry.  
- desde ahora.- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía al cuarto de las mujeres. Entonces Harry la tomó por el brazo.  
- Te quiero decir algo Hermione.- dijo fijando sus ojos en ella. - a mi tb me importa mi reputación...asi q...  
- No tienes q decírmelo Harry, ya te dije es solo un amigo.- dijo Hermione soltándose de Harry  
- Oye a donde vas?.- preguntó Harry.  
- a mi cuarto.- dijo Hermione.  
- pero ya nos toca irnos!.- dijo HARRY.  
Hermione recordó que tenía que acompañar a Harry por lo de Dumbledore.  
- Ok, ya bajo.- dijo Hermione un poco molesta por la forma en que Harry le habia hablado.

Domenik estaba en su cama acostada y Parvati estaba arreglándose en el espejo. Domenik pensaba que Parvati era una completa estúpida, como podía arreglarse para dormir?? cual era su problema?? no era por nada pero ella estaba mal del cerebro.  
Hermione entró a la habitación y le dirigió una mirada fúrica a Parvati. Caminó directamente hacia ella y la agarró por el cabello.  
- escúchame rata!.- dijo Hermione. - ni creas q no sé q hablas con tus amiguitas mal de mí y mis amigos...eso lo sé, pero lo aguanto porq resulta q eres tan poca cosa q no me afecta...ahora, si te metes conmigo y en mi vida diciéndole cosas a Harry para q se pelee conmigo te juro, que Diana tendrá suerte comparada con lo q te va a pasar a ti.- dijo Hermione soltándola  
- eres un salvajje!!!.- gritó Parvati.  
- Cállate tarada!.- dijo Domenik. - Sigue jugando con tu espejito!  
Parvati cogió su cepillo y salió del cuarto.  
Domenik rió.  
- Tenemos q hablar.- dijo Hermione  
La sonrisa de Domenik desapareció.  
- de q?  
- de la serpiente q tienes en tu cuerpo.- dijo Hermione. - no fui tan tonta como para creer q era un tatuaje...y no lo es...es una marca.  
Domenik permaneció en silencio. Hermione era muy inteligente y no iba a ser fácil engañarla como había hecho con todos los demás.

Domenik tragó saliva. Fijó sus ojos grandes y negros en los marrones de Hermione.  
- bien, tu lo has querido. Yo no quería q lo supieras...era mejor así...estas segura Hermione de querer saber la verdad??.- dijo Domenik  
- más q segura.- dijo Hermione.  
En ese momento Parvati abrió la puerta.  
- Hermione, tu hombre esta allá abajo histérico porq no bajas y dice q si no lo haces ya él va a subir a bajarte.- dijo Parvati  
Hermione miró a Domenik.  
- Hablaremos luego.- dijo ella

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews. (Me hacen el trabajo menos pesado...jajaja)

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y me dejaron esos mensajes tan lindos.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	4. Chapter 4

Este cap. viene más largo que los anteriores, pero es solo para recompensarlas por la espera...

Besotes!!!

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 4**

- Por fin!.- dijo Harry al ver que Hermione bajaba las escaleras.  
- no digas nada, q la próxima vez q me apures no bajo.- dijo Hermione molesta.  
- Y la próxima vez q te demores subo a bajarte.- dijo Harry acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella. Hermione lo sintió tan cerca que casi sus labios se rozaban. - vámonos.- dijo Harry mientras se iba. Hermione lo siguió.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos oscuros. Parecía saber muy bien por donde ir. Hermione trataba de seguirle el paso. Parecía que a Harry no le importaba si Hermione lo seguía o no.  
- Harry!!.- gritó Hermione cansada. - quieres ir mas despacio???  
- claro...para eso si te cansas...pero para andar haciendo nuevos "amigos" para eso si no estas cansada.- dijo Harry.  
- No seas idiota!.- dijo Hermione. - acabo de tener clases todo el día, quiero dormir, posar mi cabeza sobre la almohada, ponerme pijama y dejar de utilizar sostén! pero no, estoy aki...ayudándote, por lo menos ten un poco de consideración!,- dijo Hermione,  
Harry se rió y la miró de arriba hacia abajo.  
- nadie te obliga a ponerte sostén.- dijo Harry riéndose.  
- no seas imbécil!.- dijo Hermione pegándole.  
- ok, no me puedo retrasar por q a la señorita le duelen las piernas, así q...- dijo Harry mientras cargaba a Hermione y la colocaba en su hombro derecho.  
- Harry no!!! Bájame!.- gritaba Hermione, pero era muy tarde Harry ya estaba corriendo por pasillos oscuros de Hogwarts. Hermione no sabía a donde la llevaba. Lo único que sabía era q era oficial; estaba enamorada de Harry.

Hermione vio que Harry abría una puerta y entraba.  
Harry bajó a Hermione.  
- wow...- dijo Hermione al mirar a su alrededor. Estaba en una especie de sala de duelos. Era grande con una pista grande de duelistas.  
- Dumbledore parece no haber llegado.- dijo Harry.  
Hermione caminaba alrededor mirándolo todo realmente impactada de que en Hogwarts hubiera una sala de duelos. Harry la miraba sonriente. Pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció. Escuchó unos ruidos.  
- Hermione!.- dijo Harry.  
- q pasa?.- dijo Hermione sin dejar de ver asombrada el lugar.  
- ven!.- dijo Harry mientras corría hacia un candelabro y con su varita decía: Transferus!  
Hermione pudo ver como toda la sala se convirtió en una especie de aula.  
- porq haces eso Harry.- dijo Hermione..  
- Porq creo q alguien viene.- dijo Harry.  
- puede ser Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione.  
- no, el va a aparecer por otra entrada, para q nadie lo vea.- dijo Harry.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente.  
Harry tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los marrones de Hermione. Ella sentía que su corazón latía a mil. Solo rogaba por q Harry no se diera cuenta de ello.  
Hermione sintió como la mano de Harry se deslizaba por su espalda.  
- Harry..- dijo Hermione.  
- shhhh.- dijo Harry. - Recuerda, tienes q actuar..  
Hermione no podía más, ella no estaba actuando! era lo q realmente sentía por él. Estaba enamorada de Harry.  
Harry respiró su fresco aroma. Se pegó más al cuerpo de Hermione. Entonces se acercó lentamente a su boca. La besó.

Hermione sintió que la respiración se le paraba. Harry en realidad la estaba besando. Y era su primer beso...  
Hermione sentía que se quería morir...Harry besaba realmente bien. Se sentía en el cielo, pero sabía q aquello no era realidad. Harry solo lo estaba haciendo porq había alguien espiando.  
Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Cho. Cho se fue dando un portazo con la puerta.  
Harry dejó de besar automáticamente a Hermione.  
Corrió hacia la puerta y le puso seguro.  
- Acuérdate de hacerme acuerdo de cerrar la puerta la próxima vez...- dijo Harry. - quién habrá sido?  
- Yo se quien fue...- dijo Hermione.  
- quien?.- preguntó Harry.  
- Cho.  
Harry sintió que su corazón se paraba. No entendía por q, pero le dolía saber q Cho lo había visto besándose con Hermione. Quería...quería aclararle q ella era solo su amiga...nada más…

Hermione notó la expresión en el rostro de Harry.  
- estas bien??.- dijo Hermione. Aunque ya sabía lo que pasaba, Cho, como siempre...Harry no la había olvidado.  
- Nada...- dijo Harry.

Hermione quería llorar. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que ella sentía por él, y parecía en cambio estar muy preocupado por Cho.  
En ese momento Dumbledore entró atravesando una pared.  
- Harry! q bien q estas aki.- dijo Dumbledore. - veo q tb trajiste a tu amiga...es ella la q te esta ayudando??.-  
- si.- dijo Harry cortantemente. Aun no lograba perdonarle a Dumbledore lo del año pasado.  
- Profesor Dumbledore?? Harry va a tener estas clases muy seguido??.- preguntó Hermione.  
- Todos los miércoles.- dijo Dumbledore.

Domenik despertó y vio que Hermione estaba profundamente dormida en su cama. Ni siquiera se había puesto pijama, estaba tendida en la cama con el uniforme puesto. Le extrañó ver que no se levantaba, ya que era común en ella despertarse temprano.,  
- seguramente se quedó hasta bien tarde con Harry.- dijo Domenik.  
Se acercó a ella y la despertó.  
- Herm, wake up plizzzz.- dijo Domenik  
Hermione abrió sus ojos marrones y miró a Domenik. Automáticamente llegó a su memoria el beso que había tenido con Harry. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos.  
- q tal la pasaste ayer con Harry??.- dijo Domenik.  
- bien y mal.- dijo Hermione restregándose los ojos.  
- y como asi.- preguntó Domenik.  
- Bien, porq es increíble estar enamorado...y mal...bueno, porq...digamos q ambos tenemos diferencias q nos separan.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el baño. - Y no creas q me olvidado de nuestra conversación pendiente. En cuanto termine de bañarme hablaremos.-

Domenik cerró los ojos. Temía que Hermione recordara lo de anoche. Pues tendría q decirle la verdad, no quedaba otra.

Ginny caminaba hacia el gran comedor cuando una voz horriblemente conocida la detuvo.  
- Señrita Weasley!.- dijo Snape caminando hacia donde ella estaba. - me puede decir donde esta Potter y su grupito incluyendo a la nueva integrante la tal Winkraft!  
- para q quiere saber??.- dijo Ginny  
- por q resulta q alguien ha destruido todas mis pociones echando bombas fétidas! y sospecho q fueron ustedes...-

Ginny recordó lo q Domenik le había dicho anteriormente  
- Snape no sabe con quien se mete, pero yo le enseñaré a no meterse con una Winkraft...

- Usted no tiene pruebas de q fuimos nosotros.  
- No me importa!  
- Pues tiene q importarle...o le diré a la profesora Mcgonagal q usted nos esta echando la culpa sin razón aparente!  
Con esto Ginny se fue muy roja.  
...

En el comedor, Harry y Cho no dejaban de lanzarse miradas. Harry no podía dejar de verla, era tan hermosa. Tenia q explicarle lo de Hermione, tenía q hacerlo así fuera lo último q hiciese.  
Se levantó cuando vio que un chico de Hufflepuf caminaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Un rubio alto de ojos grandes y castaños, con una mirada desafiante parecía dirigirse hacia donde él estaba  
Lo miró y se dirigió a Ron.  
- Sabes donde esta Hermione?.- preguntó.  
- q te importa.- dijo Harry.  
- Perdón, pero no te estoy hablando.- dijo Kevin  
- a mi q me importa si me hablas o no, estas hablando de mi novia, lo recuerdas??.- dijo Harry caminando hacia él, lo agarró por la túnica con fuerza. - No te quiero cerca de Hermione, me oíste?

Kevin se soltó bruscamente de Harry.  
- Yo hago lo q se me de la gana, así que no te creas q porq tienes una cicatriz en la frente diciendo "soy el héroe de Hogwarts" vas a mandarme...porq no te tengo miedo. Y además, resulta q eso es algo q Hermione tiene que decidir...q ella venga y me diga q no quiere q me le acerque...y entonces te prometo q ni le hablo.- dijo Kevin mientras se iba.  
Harry solo quería golpearlo, pero se contuvo al ver que todos lo miraban  
- Harry, tranquilo eh?.- dijo Ron .- Esto no le va a gustar a Hermione para nada.  
- Pero q se supone q quieres q haga?!.- dijo Harry. - Q acaso no ves como es estúpido la anda persiguiendo...tu sabes muy bien q eso no es por "amistad".  
- Si, lo sé...pero tienes q ser más inteligente q este tipo...date cuenta q Hermione no es como las demás...a ella no le gusta q la controlen y cuando se entere como lo has tratado te va a armar tremenda bronca.  
Harry miró a Ron enojado, aunq sabía q él tenía razón. Sin embargo, si Hermione le pedía q no tuviera nada con ninguna otra chica pues ella también tenía q c u m p l i r el trato...

Hermmione y Domenik entraron a un aula vacía. Era grande y no tenía ni mesas ni sillas. Estaba desierta. Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Domenik lo hizo también. Domenik evitaba la mirada de Hermione a todo momento. Era hora de la verdad.  
- Y bien? te estoy esperando.- dijo Hermione.  
- Herm...lo q te voy a contar no es fácil de entender. Pero creo q de todas formas es hora de q alguien en este colegio lo sepa.  
Hermione la miraba fijamente. Realmente estaba interesada en saber la verdad q Domenik ocultaba tras esos ojos negros impenetrables.  
- Los Winkraft somos una familia de magos puros que han existido desde siglos. Todos los hombres Winkraft se han casado siempre con mujeres de la familia Bountty, es una tradición irrompible, sería un desastre si la rompiésemos.-  
- por q??.- dijo Hermione.  
- Justo voy a ese punto.- dijo Domenik tragando saliva.- ¿Has leído sobre los magos y la magia antigua?  
- Si, claro, tomos enteros...es fascinante.- dijo Hermione. - q tiene q ver eso con tu relato?  
- Mi familia, ósea, los Winkraft han existido desde esa época, desde la época de la magia antigua. En ese tiempo, en que la magia se dividía en blanca y negra, mi familia pertenecía a la magia negra. Pero, estas costumbres se perdieron, y en la actualidad, las únicas familias que la conservan son aquellas que llevan un largo árbol genealógico, uno casi interminable. Los Winkraft y los Bountty son los únicos en la actualidad. Ambas familias son expertos en el manejo de la magia negra.

- Mi familia, por ello, por saber manejar a la perfección la magia negra, tiene aptitudes q otros magos carecen. Hablo de q, cuando utilizas magia negra, hay un espíritu q vive dentro de ti, un espíritu algo maligno, pero q cuida de ti. El mío es la serpiente.

Hermione recordó la gran serpiente que estaba en la piel de Domenik.  
- Pero...- dijo Hermione. - Si lo que dices es cierto...quiere decir q puedes hacer grandes cosas, según he leído, no necesitas varita para hacer hechizos...y además, significa q eres una experta en el arte ninja.  
- Si, exacto. Mira Hermione, lo malo de todo esto es q mi familia esta apoyando, 100 a Voldemort. Tu sabes, lo de la pureza en la sangre. No estoy de acuerdo con eso, lo sabes bien. Pero mi familia si. Y por eso vine a este colegio.  
Hermione no lograba entender. Pero temía q Domenik no hubiera dicho aún lo peor de su secreto.  
- Hermione, se supone q debo matar a Harry.

Hermione miró a Domenik aterrorizada.  
- No..- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca.  
- No me mires así.- dijo Domenik.- No pienso hacerlo. Jamás quise, pero mi familia tiene q creer q quiero, q estoy de su parte. Si llegaran a sospechar mis verdaderas intensiones estaría muerta.  
- de q hablas??.- preguntó Hermione.  
- No lo entiendes...los Winkraft son una familia que lleva en la sangre la magia negra. Si supieran q yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello, q rechazo mi propia sangre, sería una vergüenza...una vergüenza que se paga con la muerte.  
- No creo q tu familia sea capaz de matarte,  
- No los conoces...- dijo Domenik.- Somos muy numerosos...nos hemos mantenido en secreto, tanto así que solo los más altos funcionarios del ministerio saben de nuestra existencia. Y no dicen nada porq somos muy peligrosos. Somos una especie de magos única en el mundo, casi extinta. Harry está en grave peligro. Me temo que nosotros somos su peligro este año...por lo menos Harry sabe de la existencia de Voldemort...pero cómo defenderse de algo q ni siquiera sabe q lo acecha???  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
- Ahora entiendes porq mi frustración al no entrar en Slytherin. Temía q mis padres sospecharan q no soy una "Winkraft"...toda la familia a entrado a las casas donde salen los magos oscuros durante años en la historia...y yo, bueno, yo entré a Gryffindor...mis padres sospecharían q algo malo hay en mí. Cuando llegué aún tenía esperanzas de entrar a Slytherin, ya q mi sangre es cien por ciento de magia negra...pero creo q no toman en cuenta eso...

- Entiendo.- dijo Hermione.  
- Todas mis hermanas han entrado a ese tipo de casas...por eso es q no tengo q levantar sospechas.  
- hermanas? tienes hermanas??  
- Si, dos...verás, no nací sola. Trillizas.  
- En serio???  
Domenik sacó de su túnica una foto en la que salía ella en el medio. A sus dos lados estaban sus hermanas. Hermione se sorprendió al verlas. Eras idénticas a Domenik, las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos negros...lo único q las diferenciaba era el color de cabello. Una tenía el pelo rubio y la otra negro azulado.  
- La rubia se llamaba Gwen. Y la de pelo negro es Justine.  
La que más impactaba en la fotografía era Justine. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser iguales a los de Domenik, presentaban una dureza y frialdad que atemorizaba.  
- Ellas están en otros colegios.- Dijo Domenik.  
- Q vamos a hacer?? con tu familia haciendo una conspiración para matar a Harry todo se complica...- dijo Hermione,  
- Por el momento, Harry no puede saber nada.  
- por q?  
- Sería un desastre. Lo mejor es q este concentrado en sus entrenamientos con Dumbledore y no se preocupe,.,por ahora.  
- Sabes lo de Dumbledore!  
- Claro, sé todo sobre él. Recuerdas? tb sé q entre ustedes dos no hay nada.  
Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.  
- Me alegra q por lo menos tu lo sepas. Lo que se viene no es bonito. Es mejor q sepas lo q esta pasando.

Harry salía de la clase de Pociones con Ron. Ambos estaban preocupados pues Hermione y Domenik no aparecían por ninguna parte.  
- De Domenik se puede esperar todo, pero Hermione perdiéndose una clase?.- dijo Ron.  
Harry estaba realmente preocupado. No quería ni pensar si algo malo le llegaba a suceder a Hermione.  
Fue en ese momento cuando Cho cruzó el pasillo. Le dirigió una sombría mirada a Harry.  
- Ron, busca a Hermione, ya vengo enseguida.- dijo Harry mientras corría hacia donde Cho estaba.  
- q quieres?.- dijo Cho cortantemente.  
- Tengo q hablar contigo.- dijo Harry.

Los dos caminaron hasta un lugar solitario. A Harry ya no le importaba nada, tenía que decirle la verdad a Cho. No soportaba la idea de que ella pensara que él se había olvidado de ella.  
Harry q te pasa?? Creí q te habías olvidado de ella!  
- Ahora si me puedes decir q quieres?.- dijo Cho.

Diana estaba sentada en un sillón de su sala común. Ya no le dolían casi los golpes en su rostro. Pero había aprendido a no meterse con novios ajenos.  
- Por fin llegas!.- dijo ella a Kevin.  
- bueno, estuve buscando a Hermione pero no la encontré en ninguna parte.-  
- Y tu q haces buscando a esa salvaje?? no me digas q te gusta porq entonces tienes un pésimo gusto!.- dijo Diana.  
- No, no me gusta...me encanta. Es mucho mejor de lo q pensé q era. Es inteligente, tiene carácter, y tiene esos hermosos ojos marrones.- dijo Kevin  
- Te recuerdo q tiene pelado,- dijo Diana.  
- Si, pero Potter no se la merece.  
- ah! y tu sí  
- La puedo hacer más feliz q él, te lo aseguro. Hermione entró a la sala común sola. Domenik se había ido, según ella a "arreglar algunas cuentas pendientes"  
En ese instante entró Harry.  
- Por fin apareces!.- dijo él al ver a Hermione.  
Hermione solo le sonrió. Se sintió algo estúpida ya que cuando Harry le habló sintió que su corazón latía a mil.

- Donde estabas?.- dijo Harry.  
- En ninguna parte.- dijo Hermione.  
- como q en ninguna parte?.- dijo Harry.  
- No nada q te importe realmente,..- dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar lo q había estado haciendo realmente. - Mejor dime q estabas haciendo tu?  
Harry se ensombreció. Miró al suelo y caminó hacia Hermione.  
Ella supo q algo andaba mal.

- Hermione, de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar más.- dijo Harry,  
- de q hablas?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Alguien más sabe la verdad entre nosotros.- dijo Harry. - lo siento se la tuve q contar, no podía más.  
Hermione se quedó muda, ella no era ninguna tonta. Supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.  
- Se lo contaste a Cho!!!.- dijo Hermione.  
- Tuve q! no entiendes! y no lo vas a entender! mira, no te preocupes. Ella no dirá nada, me aseguré de eso.  
- y q! ahora ella y tu son novios o q?.- dijo Hermione con los ojos húmedos. Pero no iba a soltar ninguna lágrima, no se iba a dejar vencer,  
- Si,  
Hermione sintió un punzante dolor en el estómago imposibilitándola de hablar o decir algo más.  
- Hermione, no te preocupes. Cho y yo nos aseguraremos q nadie sospeche, seguirá siendo un secreto.  
- Tu no lo entiendes Harry.- dijo Hermione mientras dejaba rodar unas lágrimas.  
- Mira, yo, creo q no he podido sacar de mi cabeza a Cho. Yo, creo q la quiero después de todo. Creo q todo esto de andar con una chica y luego con otra era simplemente porq estaba mal, porq Sirius se murió y tb porq no la tenía a ella. Pero ahora lo entiendo.  
- No lo entiendes Harry...y nunca lo vas a entender!.- dijo Hermione mientras corría hacia los cuartos de mujeres.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo pensando en Pansy. Qué difícil que se podía poner a veces. Bueno, él sabía q la culpa la tenía él, q siempre la engañaba. Pero, ella era su novia. La verdad era que la relación con Pansy se había vuelto costumbre. Draco la conocía desde pequeña y de mejores amigos pasaron a ser novios. Bueno, también por influencia de su padre. Él quería a Pansy, pero no lo suficiente como para enamorarse de ella. Bueno, pero eso no le importaba, total, él no creía en eso del "amor", era un estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo.  
Vio a Domenik cruzar el pasillo e internarse misteriosamente en la clase de la profesora Mcgonagal.  
- q se propone?.- se preguntó Draco.  
La siguió y entró a la clase. Toda esta estaba desordenada, llena de papeles y frascos rotos. Era un desastre.  
- Señor Malfoy!.- dijo la profesora Macgonagal entrando.  
- Yo..- dijo Draco.  
- Como pudo hacer todo este desastre!.- dijo la profesora.  
- Yo no fui!.- dijo Draco.  
- Acabo de salir, y usted es el único aki adentro. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin y mejor limpie todo esto de inmediato.- dijo la profesora mientras salía.  
Draco se pasó una mano por la cabeza.  
- Mierda.- dijo mientras se volteaba y miraba directamente a los ojos negros de Domenik. Que jugaba con su lacio cabello color rojo sangre mientras lo miraba sonriente.  
- Te dije q algún día iba a ser yo quien te viera limpiar.- dijo riéndose.

Draco la miró incrédulo. Había sido un completo imbécil al caer en su trampa.  
- lo preparaste todo no? sabías q te seguiría y q entraría aki...- dijo Draco.  
- exacto!.- dijo Domenik sonriéndole. - Ves que cuando haces un poquito de esfuerzo si puedes pensar?-

Draco caminó hacia ella amenazadoramente y la pegó contra la pared.  
- Mira: no estoy como para tus jueguitos me entiendes? estoy harto de tus niñerías y juegos en los q pretendes ganarle a todo el mundo. Despierta, en realidad eres otra niña malcriada.

Domenik lo miraba fijamente. Nadie nunca, en toda su vida le había dicho todo aquello. Nadie había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle las cuatro verdades en la cara. Él lo había hecho, y parecía no importarle.  
- Nadie nunca se ha atrevido a decirme lo q me dijiste. Y sabes por qué? porq saben perfectamente de la pesadilla que puedo llegar a ser cuando alguien me estorba. Y tu Malfoy te has convertido en un taladro que no me deja en paz.- dijo Domenik mirándolo desafiante. No intentó soltarse de él. Draco la tenía agarrada por las muñecas pegadas contra la pared, y sabía que era imposible soltarse de él ya q era mucho más fuerte.  
- Pues resulta q yo no te tengo miedo.- dijo Draco mirándola con sus ojos grises centelleantes. Que hicieron con esta frase que Domenik sintiera algo que la hizo temblar. - Porq si tú puedes llegar a ser peligrosa, no tienes ni idea de cuánto más puedo llegar a serlo yo.

La noche llegó. Hermione estaba en su cuarto cepillándose el cabello mientras pensaba en silencio.  
No puedo hacer nada...lo único q tengo q hacer ahora es olvidarme de Harry. Esto no está bien, él no me quiere, ama a Cho y yo debo respetar eso...

Domenik entró a la habitación. Tenía la mirada perdida.  
- te pasa algo?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- No. Oye, sé que Malfoy tb viene de una familia, bueno, de magos que son aliados de Voldemort. Tu crees que él , tu sabes, tenga una conexión con los m o r t í f a g o s?  
- Yo creo que Malfoy solo esta esperando a tener los 17 para salir del colegio he irse con los m o r t i f a g o s.  
- Entonces sí es peligroso.- dijo Domenik. - pero no importa, no le tengo miedo.  
Dijo Domenik aún temblando por la mirada fría que había recibido por aquellos ojos grises.  
- y q ti q te pasa?- pregunto Domenik.  
- Harry se amarró con Cho.- dijo Hermione.  
- Q! pero...cómo! no puedo creerlo!...esa cerda!- dijo Domenik. - Siempre me cayó mal...estúpida oriental!  
- Ya no importa, ahora lo que quiero es simplemente olvidarme de q el mundo existe.- dijo Hermione acostándose a dormir.  
Pero Domenik no se iba a quedar así. Algo se le iba a ocurrir para separar a Harry de aquella víbora.

Harry despertó. Estaba muerto de hambre, así que se arregló rápidamente para bajar a desayunar.  
No había podido dejar de pensar en Hermione. ¿Por qué la noticia de lo de él con Cho le había afectado tanto?  
No lograba entender por q se había puesto a llorar. Q era lo q estaba sucediendo? Podía ser q ella...  
- No.- dijo Harry ante la idea de que Hermione pudiera sentir algo más que amistad por él. - será?

Entró al gran comedor y pudo ver, q a pesar de que ya era un poco tarde, Hermione no estaba sentada desayunando como de costumbre. Domenik hablaba con Ron y Ginny animadamente.  
- Hola.- dijo Harry. - Y Hermione?- preguntó de inmediato.  
- Se fue a recoger unas cosas q se le quedaron en la sala común.- dijo Domenik. - Pero la verdad no creo q venga.  
- de q hablas?- preguntó Harry  
- bueno, q automáticamente cuando Hermione salió de aki, Kevin la siguió así q lo más probable es q ella haya salido a hablar con él.- dijo Domenik  
Harry sintió un ardor dentro de él, como si sintiera una rabia contenida por siglos. Inmediatamente salió del comedor sin probar bocado.

Hermione salía de la sala común cuando Kevin apareció.  
- te ves cada día más hermosa...lo sabías?- dijo él  
- si claro, ni en un millón de años.- dijo Hermione riéndose.  
- y q estas haciendo aki, porq no estas desayunando?  
- es q vine a recoger unas cosas.- dijo Hermione.  
- tienes los ojos algo hinchados...estuviste llorando?  
Hermione miró hacia abajo.  
- No nada q ver.- dijo Hermione.  
- porq siempre aparentas ser fuerte? sabes, todos alguna vez en nuestras vida hemos llorado.  
Hermione le sonrió.  
- si fueras mi novia, jamás permitiría q lloraras, eres demasiado hermosa como para eso.- dijo Kevin tomándola por la barbilla y acercando lentamente los labios de Hermione a los suyos.  
Hermione estaba algo confundida, no sabía lo q estaba pasando.  
Entonces sintió que kevin se alejaba de ella. Hermione vio que Harry lo había agarrado por la túnica. Hermione quiso hacer algo, pero Harry ya había lanzado un golpe a la cara del chico.  
- No!!.- dijo Hermione corriendo al suelo para ayudar a Kevin. - Harry en q estas pensando!  
- en q estas pensando tu!- dijo Harry. - todavía lo defiendes…creí q éramos amigos.- dijo mientras se iba molesto y entraba a la sala común.  
Hermione ayudó a Kevin a pararse.  
- Ve con él. es mejor q arregles lo q tengas q arreglar.- dijo Kevin mientras se iba.  
Hermione respiró profundo y entró a la sala común.

Harry daba vueltas por la sala común¿como no lo había pensado antes? Hermione había llorado porq ella estaba enamorada de Kevin. Y no era justo q él si estuviera con Cho y ella no con Kevin. Sin embargo, Harry no sabía por q, no quería q Hermione estuviera con nadie.  
Hermione entró y sus ojos marrones se chocaron con los verdes de Harry. Hermione sabía muy bien que Harry estaba molesto.  
- Perdón.- dijo Hermione  
Harry la miró algo impactado.  
- El trato era q no podía hacer eso.- dijo Hermione.  
- de verdad quieres a ese estúpido?.- preguntó Harry.  
Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿De verdad él pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de Kevin?  
- No lo sé.- dijo Hermione de inmediato.  
- Tu no puedes estar con él- dijo Harry.  
- por q no?- dijo Hermione.  
- Por q eres mi novia.- dijo Harry.  
- no soy tu novia Harry! Todo es una estúpida farsa q me esta arruinando la vida!  
Harry se mantuvo en silencio.  
- él no es para ti.- dijo Harry  
- si, y quien lo es entonces?.- preguntó Hermione.  
- no lo sé. Pero tu necesitas alguien q te conozca más, que sepa como eres y q te quiera por eso. Ese tipo apareció de la noche a la mañana!  
- Ya, dices alguien que me conozca...- dijo Hermione  
- si, alguien q haya vivido cosas junto a ti...- dijo Harry.  
- alguien como tu?.- dijo Hermione  
Harry no respiró durante unos segundos. No se había siquiera dado cuenta que se estaba describiendo.  
- No seas egoísta Harry. No siempre voy a estar junto a ti sabes? y ya no soy una niña. Además, creo q tengo derecho a escoger a la persona de la cual me voy a enamorar.

Hermione dio media vuelta para irse. Entonces Harry sintió un gran impulso y la agarró por el brazo atrapándola hacia él. La abrazó con mucho fuerza.  
- Harry.- dijo Hermione que sentía que se derretía por dentro.  
- tienes razón.- dijo él. - Soy un egoísta estúpido. Pero es q no sé lo q me pasa...no se porq no quiero q estés con él, me siento, me siento mal.- dijo Harry.  
- creo q lo mejor es q les digamos a todos q terminamos y que tu nueva novia sea Cho, asi nos deshacemos de esta mentira.- dijo Hermione mirándolo. Estaban realmente cerca el uno del otro. Harry miraba a los labios color cereza de Hermione y se preguntaba porq no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era.  
- De verdad quieres q se termine esta mentira?- preguntó Harry mientras la sostenía por la cintura y la pegaba aún más a él.  
Hermione temblaba. No entendía lo q en realidad pasaba.  
- Lo q pasa es q...yo...creo q es lo mejor no?  
- para ti.- dijo Harry.  
- No, para ti y Cho.  
Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar aquel nombre. No entendía porq estando con Hermione se olvidaba de todo.  
Harry estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de Hermione. Y no entendía porq de repente aquellos labios acaramelados lo atraían con tanta fuerza. Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Hermione, sus labios se unieron durante pocos segundos ya que Domenik y Ginny entraron a la sala común. Harry y Hermione se separaron bruscamente.

Hermione estaba encendida. Su cara estaba roja como nunca. Harry miraba al suelo, a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Hermione. ¿Q había tratado de hacer¿Por q había tratado de besar a su mejor amiga? Tal vez, solo tal vez, aquella chica que estaba a su lado no era más su mejor amiga, y sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en algo más.  
- Hola!.- dijo Hermione sacando a todos del silencio incómodo.  
- Creo q interrumpimos Domenik.- dijo Ginny.  
- No para nada!.- dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.  
- Saben algo chistoso?.- dijo Ginny. - Nunca los he visto besándose en la boca, y hasta pensé q algo mal andaba entre los dos, pero ya con esto ya nada q ver..- dijo Ginny riéndose y subiendo las escaleras.  
Los ojos de Hermione sin querer se chocaron con los de Harry. Ella apartó la mirada de inmediato.  
- Bueno. Me voy.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a los cuartos de mujeres, entonces Harry la agarró del brazo y le susurró en el oído.  
- seguimos con lo de la mentira.- dijo Harry.  
- pero...- dijo Hermione.  
- Nada de peros. Ya todo el mundo cree en lo nuestro y sería como nada q ver q cambiemos todo.- dijo Harry inventándose cualquier excusa.

Domenik entró al su cuarto y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama muy pensativa.  
- Hermione tengo q decirte algo.- dijo Domenik  
- si q pasa?.- preguntó ella sin poder dejar de pensar en lo q había pasado con Harry.  
- Lo primero es q quiero q sepas q Harry esta enamorado de ti.-  
- q?  
- como lo oyes...mira, yo sé de estas cosas...en el comedor se puso super celoso cuando le dije q estabas con Kevin...y no eran celos de amigos, créeme, sé reconocerlos...y además, cuando entré, vi cómo te miraba...no te mira como a una amiga.  
- basta Domenik, no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones de algo q no va a pasar...Harry siempre ha estado enamorado de Cho y es algo q no podemos cambiar.- dijo Hermione soltándose el cabello,  
- No. Estás equivocada, eres tan ciega como Harry!!! mira, Harry cree estar enamorado de Cho, solo porq se siente atraído hacia ella...porq los hombre suelen atraerse a las cosas q no tienen en su poder. Pero el amor es otra cosa Hermione: el amor es algo q nace cuando conoces a fondo a una persona y simplemente la amas por lo q es...eso es amor...y eso es lo q Harry siente por ti. Y créeme, el amor muchas veces se confunde con amistad...por eso es q Harry no se da cuenta.  
- bueno y q se supone q haga...- dijo Hermione.  
- Nos encargaremos de hacer q Harry se de cuenta...- dijo Domenik con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- quita esa cara. cuando la pones me asustas.- dijo Hermione,- significa q habrá problemas...

- Claro q los habrá.- dijo Domenik.- Vas a hacer q Harry se de cuenta de lo mucho q te quiere.  
- a si? y como lo haré según tu?  
- Fácil. Con Kevin. Harry nunk se ha dado cuenta de lo q siente por ti porq toda la vida te a tenido junto a él, siempre siendo suya...cuando se de cuenta q ya no eres más de él...se desesperará.- dijo Domenik.  
- No puedo jugar asi con Kevin...creo q él esta enamorado de mí.  
- Pídeselo...pídele q te ayuda a aparentar...- dijo Domenik,  
- Tal vez no sea mala idea...- dijo Hermione,  
- Si, aprovecha q el te quiere...  
- Lo haré...pero primero aclararé las cosas con Kevin, le diré q entre nosotros dos no hay futuro.  
- Muy bien asi se habla.- dijo Domenik.  
- y q era la otra cosa q me tenías q decir?.- dijo Hermione.  
- Q necesito q me hagas un favor.- dijo Domenik.  
- cuál?  
- Necesito q vayas ahora al bosque prohibido y recojas una piedra en forma de triángulo de color negro q esta a lado de un árbol sin ramas..  
- q? por q?  
- Es una piedra q necesito para elevar mis poderes de magia negra. Tu sabes, de verdad la necesito. Pero no puedo tokrla, porq esa piedra me rechaza porq no tengo la "mentalidad" de la familia Winkraft, es decir, no pienso malvadamente...por eso no puedo tokrla...pero tu si puedes porq eres una bruja común y corriente.  
- Pero cómo voy a hacerlo sin q me vean?  
- Te recomiendo q cojas la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.  
- como sabes q tiene una?  
- Mi familia sabe todo sobre Harry...ya sabes, saber todo sobre tu enemigo.

Hermione se agarró el cabello en un cola alta y se puso unos tenis. Tenía un calentador rosado y una camisa de dormir arriba del ombligo muy ajustada. Estaba lista para entrar. Hermione nunk había entrado a la sección de los hombres, pero definitivamente ella tenía muchas agallas ya q no le dio ni un poco de miedo. Una vez había entrado allí, pero había sido cuando solo se encontraban Harry y Ron, además eran más pequeños, entonces todo era diferente.  
Hermione abrió la puerta lentamente. Vio a Harry durmiendo en su cama sin camisa y con un calentador. Se preguntaba si no le daría frío estando así. A lado de su cama estaba el baúl donde seguramente estaba la capa de invisibilidad.  
Hermione se acercó al baúl y lo abrió despacio.  
Vio a su lado derecho y vio a Harry, durmiendo pacíficamente. Q lindo se veía así.  
vamos Hermione no seas tarada.. pensó ella mientras cogía la capa. Entonces, cuando se iba a levantar, sintió q una mano le agarraba el brazo.  
- q haces Hermione?- preguntó Harry  
- Yo...- dijo Hermione sin saber q inventar.  
- q haces con mi capa?- preguntó Harry.  
- Bueno es q la necesito para algo y quiero usarla.-  
- y porq no me la pides prestada.- dijo Harry.  
- porq se q me ibas a preguntar por q la necesito y es algo q no te voy a decir,- dijo Hermione

Harry tenía a Hermione agarrada por el brazo. La atrajo más hacia él, sintiendo su aroma fresco, y sabiendo q tramaba algo, la conocía más q a nadie.  
Hermione se puso nerviosa al estar tan cerca de Harry. Además él estaba sin camisa y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.  
- Hermione, dime q haces con mi capa y tal vez te deje ir..- dijo Harry susurrando.  
- No..- dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
- Entonces pasarás la noche aki conmigo, porq no pienso dejarte ir.- dijo Harry.  
Hermione levantó la mirada y se chocó con esos ojos verdes q la derretían. Entonces tembló.  
Harry sonrió al notar su nerviosismo.  
- q te pasa Hermione?- preguntó.  
- q tal si te pones la camisa.- dijo ella.  
- x q?  
- porq normalmente la gente usa ropa???  
- tengo ropa...  
- basta.- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.  
- antes no te ponías así, nunk te ha molestado.- dijo Harry.  
- antes era diferente, éramos niños...ahora es otra cosa.- dijo Hermione  
Harry sintió un gran impulso d besarla, pero lo contuvo.  
- Dime a donde ibas con mi capa y te juro q te dejo salir.  
Hermione no podía decirle la verdad.  
- Esta bien, lo haré. Iba a encontrarme con Kevin.  
Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho. No podía creer q Hermione se lo estuviera diciendo tan campante.  
- Toma, anda y haz lo q quieras,-. dijo Harry dándole la capa.

Hermione se fue y Harry se quedó sentado en su cama. por q se sentía tan mal al saber q Hermione quería a Kevin??? porq aquel sentimiento de rabia. Kevin simplemente no era para ella...ella se necesitaba alguien q la comprendiera y q la amara por lo q ella era...  
Kevin no es ese... pensó Harry.  
No entendía porq se sentía así. Pero si Hermione se iba a ver a Kevin, entonces él tb lo haría con Cho.  
- si ella tiene derecho yo tb.- dijo Harry levantándose furioso.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó y junto con Domenik bajaron las escaleras.  
- bien q le dijiste eso a Harry. Comenzamos nuestro plan!.- dijo Domenik riendo.  
- No se...pero no me sentí bien diciéndole eso..- dijo Hermione,  
- Ya es hora q aprenda q eres la mejor y q si el no se da cuenta puede perderte.,-

Ron bajó al mismo tiempo, al ver a Hermione se puso nervioso.  
- q pasa ron? donde esta Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
- No sé.- mintió Ron.  
Entonces Neville bajó las escaleras.  
- Oye Ron, ni creas q no me di cuenta q Harry no pasó la noche en el cuarto eh?.- dijo él sonriendo. - Hermione donde lo tienes escondido?

Hermione se volteó furiosa y miró a Ron.  
- como q Harry no pasó la noche en su cuarto...- dijo Hermione,  
- seguro q el tendrá una explicación buena..- dijo Ron.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y entró Harry. Domenik y Ron se fueron para dejarlos solos.  
Harry caminó sin mirar a Hermione hacia su cuarto pero ella lo detuvo.  
- a donde estabas Harry? si se puede saber...- dijo Hermione,  
- si, si puedes. Estaba con Cho. Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Harry. - Y tu, q tal la pasaste con Kevin???  
- Bien, perfectamente.- mintió Hermione. - Gracias por tu capa me ayudó bastante.- Dijo tirándosela.

Domenik iba caminando hacia el gran comedor, cuando vio a dos jóvenes muchachas en la puerta de éste, una de cabello negro azabache y la otra de cabello rubio. Ambas lacias y con cabelleras largas. No tenían el uniforme de Hogwarts por lo q a Domenik se le hizo sumamente extraño. Todos en el comedor las miraban. Domenik al ver sus rostros, las reconoció inmediatamente: eran sus hermanas gemelas; Gwen y Miranda.  
- q hacen aki?.- dijo Domenik mirándolas.

Draco miraba desde la mesa Slytherin sorprendido. Las hermanas era indénticas, la misma blanca piel, los mismos ojos negros, su única diferencia era el color de cabello.  
- Draco querrías tener aunq sea un poco de respeto hacia mí y dejar de babear!!.- dijo Pansy levantándose molesta.

- Tu q crees? vinimos porq mamá y papá nos mandaron.- dijo Gwen mirándola severamente. -!Cómo puedes deshonrar a la familia de esta forma entrando a Gryffindor!  
Miranda permanecía en silencio, y esto hacía que Domenik se asustara. Miranda siempre había sido la más dura de las tres, o mejor dicho, la que tenía la sangre más negra. Siempre se había llevado mejor con Gwen, pero Miranda parecía no tener ni el menor interés en llevarse bien con Domenik. Su único fin era llegar a ser la bruja de magia negra más grande del mundo.  
Miranda miró a Domenik, y ella no supo nada más. Su mirada era oscura, e indescriptible.  
- Dime que tienes una buena excusa para este desastre...te enviamos a ti acá porq pensamos q eras la indicada...Gwen aún no estaría lista. Pero...esto?.- dijo Miranda.  
- Por favor!.- dijo Domenik fingiendo. - Tu q crees q estoy haciendo?? no creerás q de verdad entré a Gryffindor! todo fue planeado...decidí q necesitaba estar cerca de Potter eso es todo...estando en Gryffindor podré estar muy cerca.-

- bueno...eso lo explica todo.- dijo Gwen aliviada y formando una sonrisa en su rostro.- Sabes ya quería hablar contigo Domenik...me están enseñando las artes oscuras espirituales...pronto podré hacer lo mismo q tu haces,.- dijo Gwen pero fue interrumpida por Miranda.  
- Más te vale q lo q estés diciendo sea verdad...te estaremos vigilando, hermanita.- dijo mientras se iba sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Gwen la siguió, sonriéndole a Domenik débilmente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	5. Chapter 5

Si no me equivoco, son dos caps juntos, es que sino se hace eterno!!!

Falta poco para que empiece otra vez con la facu y me gustaría terminar de publicarlo antes, por eso los caps extra largos...

Espero que tengan ganas de leer...

Besos.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione llegó al comedor y se sentó.  
- y Harry?.- preguntó Ron.  
- vistiéndose... o quieres q venga en pijama?- dijo Hermione aún molesta con Ron por haberle ocultado.  
- perdóname es q yo..- dijo Ron.  
- solo cállate...no digas nada. Sé q no fue tu culpa. Además Harry y yo ya hablamos y estamos bien...- mintió Hermione. Tenía que seguir con la farsa. Pero ya se estaba hartando, tal vez sería mucho más fácil olvidarse de Harry si no tuviera q aparentar ser su novia.  
Harry entró al gran comedor y caminó directamente hacia Hermione.  
- buenos días.- dijo él dándole un beso en la boca.  
Hermione se quedó impactada. Harry le sonreía mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. Hermione le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Harry estaba haciéndolo apropósito, solo para molestarla.  
- vaya! nunca los había visto hacer eso un público.- dijo Ron.  
- es q está preciosa hoy no crees?.- dijo Harry sarcásticamente.  
Sabía exactamente cómo molestar a Hermione, y sabía q con eso la estaba poniendo furiosa...y eso le divertía.  
- hay q lindo q eres!.- dijo Hermione sonriendo sarcásticamente. Quería golpearlo, pero no podía.  
Maldito Harry! pensó Hermione

Luna corría por los pasillos para poder llegar a tiempo al partido de Gryffindor vs Slytherin. A Ravenclaw le convénía que ganara Slytherin ya que tenían más oportunidades de ganar, pero casi todos estaban de parte de Gryffindor, ya que Slytherin siempre era unos sucios jugadores. Pero simplemente no había duda alguna, Gryffindor era, además de la mejor casa, la que tenía el mejor equipo de Quittcih. Se chocó fuertemente contra alguien y cayó al piso regando sus libros.  
- perdón!.- dijo ella levantando la mirada y pudo ver a Ron. Su corazón se paró cuando él le sonrió. Ella no podía explicar lo que sentía cada vez que hablaba con él. Siempre había sentido algo especial por él, pero sabía que Ron jamás se fijaría en ella.  
- te ayudo?- dijo Ron extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
Luna la tomó, y sintió que temblaba por completo. Se paró y lo miró fijamente. Ron le sonrió.  
- Sabes? tienes unos hermosos ojos.- le dijo mientras le entregaba sus libros en las manos.  
Luna se sonrojó.  
- Gracias.- dijo ella.  
- Bueno me tengo q ir, tengo q ir a jugar. Estarás ahí? dime q estás de parte de Gryffindor no es así?.- dijo Ron.  
- Sí, claro. Jamás apoyaría a Slytherin.- dijo Luna.  
- Entonces, te veo allí.- dijo Ron sonriéndole mientras se iba.

Domenik estaba ya en el campo de Quittich. Todos estaban en sus puestos. Entonces vio a Draco arreglando su escoba.  
se ve tan bien con ese uniforme. basta! no! Domenik no puedes pensar eso! pensó Domenik.

- No te esfuerzes Malfoy. Harry te hará pedazos. No hay forma de q puedas ganarle...- dijo Domenik.  
Draco sonrió.  
- Sabes? he estado pensando..  
- WOW! eso sí es noticia!  
- Y pienso q me fastidias tanto y me buscas tanto solo por q estás muerta por mí Winkraft..  
Domenik empalideció.  
- por favor!! jaja sí claro! ni en tus sueños Malfoy.  
- escúchame bien Winkraft, porq solo lo voy a decir una sola vez.- dijo Draco tomando a Domenik por la cintura y pegándola contra él. - En primer lugar, jamás me fijaría en una Gryffindor. En segundo, tus hermanas me parecieron mucho más lindas q tu, y en tercero..mírame aplastar a Potter.. y con esto se montó en su escoba y voló hacia el campo de Quittich  
- presumido.- dijo Domenik

Hermione estaba sentada en la tribuna de Gryffindor. Domenik se sentó a su lado momentos después. Harry pasó cerca de ella volando y le tiró un beso por el aire.  
- Maldito seas Harry!.- dijo Hermione.  
E inmediatamente lanzó otro beso fingido.  
- q pasa?.- pregunto Domenik.  
- q Harry pasó la noche con Cho y ahora, para fastidiarme, se comporta como si todo fuera perfecto!.- dijo hermione.  
- Y EL JUEGO COMIENZA!!!- dijo Lee Jordan

El juego empezó, y desde entonces los Slytherins empezarona hacer trampa. De cualquier forma, Gryffindor le iba ganando por 20 puntos, esto le molestó a Jack, el capitán, quién de inmediato voló hacia Draco.  
- escucha, no sé cómo lo vas a hacer...pero necesito q elimines a Potter, me entendiste Malfoy?.- dijo Jack.  
- Entendido.- dijo Draco mientars volaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba Harry.

Harry sintió un golpe en el estómago, y al voltear pudo ver a Draco acercándose con su escoba y darle en la cabeza con la parte de atrás de ésta.  
Harry cayó de su escoba al suelo.  
- tiempo fuera!!!.- pidió Angelina mientras corrían todos los Gryffindors a ayudar a Harry.  
Los Slytherins reían mientras se iban a sus camerinos a prepararse para el segundo tiempo.

El campo empezó a mojarse. Comenzó a llover con fuerza. Hermione salió de la tribuna y corrió hacia los camerinos de Gryffindor, sumamente preocupada por Harry.  
Domenik la siguió hasta la mitad del campo, cuando la rabia la invadio y supo que tenía que hacerle pagar a Malfoy. Simplemente no podía creer que existiera alguien tan sucio.  
Domenik entró al camerino, y vio a los Slytherins junto con Draco riendose.  
Domenik corrió y empujó con fuerza a Draco mandándolo contra las bancas.  
- eres peor q una basura Malfoy!!!- dijo Domenik.  
Los demás Slytherins empezaron a morbosearla ya que estaba completamnte mojada y el uniforma estaba sumamente pegado al cuerpo y la blusa se le había puesto transparente.  
- por q no te quedas a jugar con nosotros Gryffindor??.- dijo un Slytherin acercándose a ella.  
- déjenla!.- dijo Draco levantpandose y fijando sus grises y ahora furiosos ojos en los de Domenik. - Yo me encargo de ella...y me debe algunas...y es hora d q pague.  
- como quieras.- dijo el Sytherin mientras todos los demás salían y los dejaban solos.  
Domenik sintió por primera vez miedo al ver a Draco. Siempre había pensado que en el fondo tenía sentimientos, pero ahora no estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo, no iba a demostrarle miedo.

Domenik ya no soportaba el silencio y la mirada de Draco así que decidió decir algo.  
- Eres una basura. Claro, como sabes q sin trampas jamás podrías vencer a Harry...- dijo Domenik.  
Draco la tomó por el brazo fuertemente y la pegó contra la pared. Domenik soltó un quejido de dolor. Quedaron frente a frente. Draco no sabía porq desde el primer momento se había sentido tan atraído a ella, le encantaba todo de ella, sus ojos, su forma tan enérgica de ser...y precisamente por eso, porq le encantaba, la odiaba con toda su alma. Él jamás se había sentido tan atraído por alguien...y la odiaba, la odiaba porq ella no era como las otras, la odiaba por no ser otra de las que caían rendidas a sus pies...la odiaba con toda su alma por no ser suya.  
- q me vas a hacer? eh Malfoy? me vas a pegar?.- dijo Domenik desafiante, pero en realidad se moría de miedo de que él el hiciera algo.  
- no me provoques Winkraft... no sabes de lo q soy capaz.- dijo Draco.  
- Claro q sé de lo q eres capaz...eres de lo peor.- dijo Domenik.  
Draco rió.  
- y tu q??.- dijo él. - eres una santa??? q a caso crees que no sé quién eres???  
Domenik sintió que su corazón se paraba en seco y que su sangre se congelaba.  
- tu no sabes nada de mí..- dijo ella.  
- Solo para q lo sepas, Winkraft, todas las familias oscuras sanben sobre las otras familias oscuras...mi familia sabe perfectamente de los legendarios Winkraft: los magos y brujas de magia negra.

Domenik sintió que le habían dado en el orgullo. Ella no quería que nadie supiera de donde provenía.  
- Así que no te hagas la santa, que tu familia es aún más asquerosa q la mía.- dijo Draco tratando de herirla lo más que podía.  
- tu bien lo dijiste!!!.- dijo Domenik.- Mi familia!!! no yo!!! yo no soy como ellos!!!  
- si, eso lo sé...sé q eres las verguenza de tu familia...solo q todavía no lo saben...x q estoy seguro q te mandaron aki por algo...será acaso Potter??  
Domenik quería llorar...Draco no podía saber tanto, era demasiado peligroso.  
- cállate!.- dijo Domenik.  
- Así que viniste a ayudar para que tu familia liquide a Potter...buen plan. Solo que tu familia no sabe lo que en verdad estás haciendo, q es protegerlo.- dijo Draco. - Y ni siquiera entiendo por q...si tuviera yo ese poder en mis manos lo mataría de inmediato.  
Draco sujetó bien a Domenik sontra la pared para que no se le escapara.  
- Pues yo no soy como tú! y no soy como mi familia! y sí, tengo magia negra! pero no significa que la quiera usar para lastimar a personas inocentes!.- dijo Domenik.  
- Lo sé...es por eso q eres tan débil. q vas a hacer cuando tu familia se de cuenta de esto?? según tengo entendido te matarían...  
- eso es lo que quieres no? verme muerta.  
Draco guardó silencio.  
- si, eso quisiera.- dijo él.  
Draco no supo muy bien lo que pasó, pero pudo jurar ver que una serpiente salía del estómago de Domenik y lo empujaba fuertemente hasta volar y pegarse con la pared contraria.  
- En primer lugar, Malfoy, soy cualquier cosa menos débil, como podrás darte cuenta...Y en segundo, no creas q no soy peligrosa porq te equivocas...yo no mato a gente inocente..pero soy capaz de hacerlo con basuras como tu, así q no te metas conmigo porq te puede ir muy mal...  
Domenik salió rapidamente.

Hermione estaba empapada. Corrió y entró al camerino de Gryffindor. Harry estaba ahí descansando.  
- Hermione..- dijo él.  
- Ni siquiera me dirijas la palabra..- dijo Hermione.  
Harry permaneció en silencio.  
- estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Si, no es nada.  
- Ese engendro de Malfoy..  
- Ya no importa.- dijo Harry.  
- No sí importa...mírate!- dijo Hermione caminando hacia él y sentándose junto a Harry.  
Le apartó el cabello de la frente y vio que tenía una herida.  
- ves Harry? no estás tan bien.- dijo Hermione.  
Harry podía sentir su aroma estando tan cerca de ella. No entendia qué era lo que había cambiado, pero definitivamente él ya no la veia como su mejor amiga.  
- por q te preocupas tanto por mí?- preguntó Harry. - Digo, después de todas las cosas q hago...sé q me comporto como un imbécil..no entiendo por q lo soportas.-  
Hermione lo miró, quiso decirle con la mirada el por qué...pero simplemente no podía.  
- Porq eres mi amigo, por eso.- dijo ella mientras se paraba para irse. Pero Harry la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.  
Quedaron demasiado juntos, a penas una poca distancia entre sus labios.  
- Te quiero ..- fueron la únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Harry. Él mismo se sorprendió, ya que ni siquiera quiso decirlo, salieron naturalmente, como si hubieran estado allí todo el tiempo, esperando a salir.  
Angelina entró.  
- Hora de Jugar Harry!  
Hermione se levantó y Harry se fue con Angelina, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

El juego comenzó. Draco se montó en su escoba aún con todas las palabras de Domenik en su cabeza.  
"eres una basura Malfoy"  
Draco pegó con su puño el mango de la escoba. Alzó la mirada y vio a Domenik caminando hacia la tribuna Gryffindor. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía como una "basura" tal y cual ella lo había llamado. Vio a Harry salir con el aquipo de Gryffindor.  
Jack le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco.  
- Ya sabes, a ganar, no importa cómo.- dijo él.  
Draco empujó a Jack.  
- q te pasa!- gritó Jack.  
- nada q te importe! solo q estoy harto de seguir tus estúpidas órdenes!- dijo Draco.  
Jack se levantó dispuesto a pegarle, pero los demás Slytherins lo detuvieron.  
- no es tiempo de pelear, sino de ganarles.- dijo Ben, un Slytherin.  
Draco se montó en su escoba y el juego se reanudó.  
Harry voló lo más rápido que podía, iba a vengarse de Draco.  
Draco, al ver que Harry parecía perseguir algo, lo siguió volando rápidamente. Harry voló hacia una columna y justo al llegar cambió de posición, haciendo que Draco no tuviera tiempo de esquivarla. Draco se pegó contra la columna y cayó al suelo.  
Harry vio inmediatamente la Snitch dorada. Voló rápidamente a pesar de las Bludgers que los Slytherins le mandaban y la cogió.  
- GRYFFINDOR GANA CON 170 PUNTOS!!.- gritó Lee Jordan.

Harry y todos los Gryffindors festejaban en la sala común.  
- estuviste genial.- dijo Domenik a Harry.  
Harry no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione, que se paseaba alrededor ayudando a servir cerveza de mantequilla.  
Cuando ya casi todos se habían ido a dormir, solo Harry y Ron quedaban en la sala.  
- Bueno yo me voy,- dijo Ron mientras subía las escaleras.  
Harry se dispuso a hacer lo mismo cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba de la túnica. Se volteó y vio a Hermione que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Harry correspondió de inmediato a ese beso, ya que había querido hacer eso toda la noche. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la pegó contra él, sintiéndola y dándose cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella.  
Harry besó su barbilla y empezó a besar su cuello. Hermione lo apartó.  
- Harry, lo que me dijiste era cierto?  
Harry sonrió.  
- Parece que te estuviera mintiendo?  
Hermione lo miró con sus ojos marrones brillantes.  
- Te amo.- dijo ella.  
- Yo también.- dijo Harry.

Domenik se había puesto su pijama blanca de seda y después de cepillarse el largo cabello lacio y había acostado a dormir. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo.  
como estará Draco? se habrá lastimado mucho? aunq se lo merece...no sé porq me preocupo tanto por él! pensó Domenik abrazando su almohada.  
- Él me odia, y además...ahora debe de estar muy bien cuidado por su noviecita.-  
...

Draco estaba en la enfermería. Se había fracturado unas costillas y su adomen estaba vendado. La camisa la había dejado en la camilla mientras Pansy la doblaba.  
- ese Potter es una pesadilla.- dijo Pansy.  
- lo q pasa es q se desquitó, eso es todo. Es lo que yo habría hecho.- dijo Draco.  
- Bien, nadie te mandó a hacer trampa y empujarlo.- dijo Pansy.  
- Lo sé.  
- Draco, he estado pensado unas cosas últimamente.- dijo Pansy sentándose a su lado. - tu y yo siempre nos hemos querido no es así?  
- sí.- dijo Draco. - siempre.  
- pero ya no como novios.- dijo Pansy.  
Draco se quedó helado. Nunca pensó que Pansy fuera capaz de decir aquello.  
- Hemos sido como mejores amigos, siempre. Y yo te amo, pero tu no a mí. Y lo entiendo, por eso creo q es mejor q simplemente sigamos siendo amigos.- dijo ella sonriendo.  
Draco la tomó y la abrazó con fuerzas.  
- Sí, yo también creo q es lo mejor.

Domenik vio desde su cama como Hermione entraba con una sonrisa en los labios, nunca la había visto tan feliz. Se hizo la dormida, ya que prefería preguntarle al día siguiente, en aquel momento necesitaba descansar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Tenía que eliminar por completo la imagen de Draco Malfoy de su cerebro. Domenik se sentía demasiado extraña, y una vez su madre le dijo que enamorarse era eso: sentirse demasiado rara, como si ya no fueras tu. Domenik no tenía la más mínima intención de enamorarse de Draco, ni mucho menos después de como él la había tratado.

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó y vio que Domenik ya se había levantado. Aquello le pareció demasiado extraño pero decidió no preocuparse. Después de tener una de las pequeñas peleas con Parvati bajó y caminó hacia el gran comedor. Sentía que nada iba a poder aruinar aquel día, nada, bueno, eso pensó hasta que vio a Cho.  
- tenemos que hablar Granger.- dijo Cho.  
- corrección, yo no tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Hermione.  
- si, tienes. Crees q no te vi salir corriendo a los camerinos en el juego de Quittich??? no te tomes muy enserio lo de tu farsita ...porq la verdadera novia de Harry soy yo, no tu.- dijo Cho sonriendo.  
Hermione semordió el labio inferior.  
como voy a disfrutar esto pensó mientras se acercaba a Cho.  
- Sabes? te voy a hacer una pregunta q solo tu me vas a poder responder...porq lo vas a vivir en carne propia...q se siente q tu novio se enamore de su mejor amiga?  
Cho empalideció.  
- de q estas hablando! Harry nunk se fijaría en ti.  
- Ya..- dijo Hermione. - Ayer cuando me decía q me amaba no decía lo mismo. Creo q debes hablar con él.  
Hermione caminó hacia el gran comedor.  
- siempre quise hacer eso.- dijo para sí misma

Draco entró al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Sintió un agudo dolor en las costillas ya que aún no se recuperaba por completo, pero odiaba tener que quedarse en la enfermería sin hacer nada. Pansy se sentó a su lado.  
- deberías estar descansando.- dijo ella.  
- sabes q odio descansar.- dijo Draco dedicàndole una sonrisa amistosa.  
- oí como unos Slytherins decían que te habías quedado solo en los camerines con Winkraft para darle "una lección".- dijo Pansy. - espero q no le hayas hecho nada malo Draco.  
Draco la miró.  
- si te refieres a q si la lastimé, olvídalo, yo no soy de los que pego a las mujeres y lo sabes.- dijo Draco.  
- hay muchas otras formas de lastimar Draco, y las mas dolorosas suelen ser las que no dejan moretones.- dijo Pansy severamente. - No me cae bien esa Winkraft, he tenido disgustos con ella, pero tampoco creo q debes tratarla como lo haces...ella tiene q tener sentimientos.  
- No lo creo,- dijo Draco.  
- todos tenemos sentimientos Draco.- dijo Pansy  
- yo no.  
- sí, si los tienes. Te conozco desde q tengo memoria así q a mi no me trates de engañar. Eres muy duro, creído y engreído...y no solo eso, sino egoísta, egocéntrico y algunas veces llegas a ser cruel. Pero, cuando llegas a querer a una persona, lo haces bien, y la proteges.- dijo Pansy. - eso, Draco, es tener sentimientos.

Domenik entró al gran comedor. Miró inmediatamente a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Draco, cuando lo vio cambio la mirada a otra parte, tenía que dejar de pensar en él.  
Domenik se sentía muy mal esa mañana. Se sentó en la mesa e inmediatamente una lechuza entró volando haciendo que todos se fijaran como aterrizaba enfrente de Domenik.  
Draco miró y la vio pararse y sacar una carta que tenía la lechuza atada en su pata.  
Domenik la abrió y empezó a correr sus ojos sobre la carta, al leer su contenido Domenik sintió que se desvanecía y cayó bruscamente sentada nuevamente en la banca de la mesa de Grffindor. Se sotuvo la cabeza con ambas manos mientras Ron le preguntaba qué le pasaba.  
Draco miraba desde la mesa como ella volvía a pararse completamente pálida y sosteniéndose el estómago como si sintiera un dolor agudo. Caminó y salió del comedor.  
Draco se levantó sin que nadie se percatara y la siguió.

Domenik corrió hacia el lago y se puso detrás de un árbol. Dobló la carta y la metió en un bolsillo de su falda. Pegó un fuerte grito y se sostuvo nuevamente el estómago. Se apoyó contra el àrbol y se desabotonó la camisa dejando ver todo su abdomen y su espalda.  
Draco vio una serpiente que recorría su espalda y su estómago. Esta se puso roja. Domenik volvió a gritar y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
Draco salió de su escondite y quedó frente a frente con ella.  
- q tienes?- preguntó él.  
- nada q te importe.- dijo ella con una voz débil mientras trataba de contener el dolor.  
- asi q ese es tu espíritu..- dijo Draco riendo. - una serpiente...debiste ser una Slytherin entonces...  
Domenik sintió que se desvanecía y entonces Draco fue màs ràpido y la agarró.  
- te voy a llevar a la enfermería.- dijo él.  
- no!.- pidió ella desesperada. - No dejes q me van!! si ven la serpiente lo sabrán!! sabrán q tengo magia negra! no puedo ir a la enfermrìa!- dijo Domenik soltando unas lágrimas.  
- tanto te duele?- preguntó él al verla llorar del dolor.  
- sí.- dijo ella.

- q es lo q tienes?- dijo Draco.  
- es mi espíritu..- dijo Domenik. - se pobe así cuando estoy en peligro. Es como si mordiera todos mis órganos.  
- estas en peligro?- dijo Draco confundido. - tiene q ver con la carta q recibiste no es así?  
- eso no te importa...ya sabes lo que querías ahora déjame.- dijo Domenik soltándose de él.  
- bien, entonces te dejaré sola.- dijo Draco amenazándola.  
- mejor sola q mal acompañada.- dijo Domenik abrochándose los botones de su blusa. Draco desvió la mirada durante unos segundos.  
- pues entonces verás como le explicas a los profesores q te sientes mal y q no quieres ir a la enfermería...te llevarán a la fuerza.- dijo Draco.  
- me quedaré en mi cuarto  
- si claro, y cuando vean que no fuiste a clases te buscarán.- dijo Draco sonriendo y viendo como la dejaba sin salida alguna. - Temo q me necesitas para esto Winkraft.  
- no necesito a nadie.- dijo Domenik aguantando el dolor agudo.  
- quieres dejar el orgullo por primera vez en tu vida y dejar q te ayude?- dijo Draco.  
- porq debería confiar en ti? eres un ser inhumano y repugnante.- dijo Domenik.  
Draco la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra sí. Domenik sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, y esta vez no era la serpiente.  
- si fuera tan inhumano y repugnante como dices no te estaría ofreciendo ayuda.- dijo él mirándola fijamente. - q dices Winkraft...aceptas?  
Domenik miró los grises ojos de Draco y no sabía por q pero sintió que podia confiar en él.  
- cual es tu plan Malfoy.

Harry iba caminando hacia el gran comedor. Se sentía más feliz q nunca. No podía creer como no se había dado cuenta q estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione.  
- Harry.- dijo Cho atrás de él.  
oh no...Cho...lo había olvidado por completo pensó Harry.  
- Hola.- dijo Harry.  
Cho corrió hacia él y lo besó. Harry se separó de ella inmediatamente.  
- q pasa?- dijo Cho. - no me digas q lo q me dijo la estúpida esa es verdad...no me digas q te enamoraste de ella.-  
Harry la miró fijamente.  
- Lo siento, es verdad.- dijo Harry. - Lo mejor es q terminemos.  
- no puede ser q me cambies por esa idiota!.- dijo Cho llorando.  
- No la llames así delante de mí.- dijo Harry amenazadoramente.  
- te vas a arrepentir de esto Harry. Pero no te preocupes, cuando te des cuenta de tu error yo voy a estar aki, esperándote.  
Cho se fue y Harry se volteó para dirigirse al gran comedor.

Harry iba a entrar al gran comedor cuando Hermione salió tan rápido que chocó con él. Harry la agarró por la cintura.  
- a donde vas tan deprisa?- preguntó Harry mientras olía su cuello.  
- es q Ron me dijo que Domenik se puso mal y q salió...quiero saber donde esta.- dijo Hermione.  
- ella estará bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Harry mientras la pegaba contra la pared. - pero si te tienes q preocupar por mí...  
- por q? te pasa algo?- pregunto Hermione.  
- Sí, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Hermione.  
Harry la besó y sintió como ella temblaba en sus brazos. Hermione y él se besaron por algún tiempo hasta que ella lo apartó de él.  
- tengo q buscar a Domenik.- dijo Hermione.  
- por q?- preguntó Harry.  
- por q...tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Hermione

Draco llevaba a Domenik al interior del bosque prohibido. Casi la cargaba ya que Domenik parecía no poder caminar sola.  
- a donde me llevas?- preguntó Domenik con dificultad.  
- no me digas q le tienes miedo al bosque.- dijo Draco.  
- No le tengo miedo al bosque, le tengo miedo a lo que hay adentro de él.- dijo Domenik  
- tranquila, donde te llevo es más q seguro.- dijo Draco.  
Domenik lo hizo parar.  
- porq haces todo esto?- preguntó ella mirándolo.- si es para demostrarme q no eres una basura créeme q no va a funcionar...  
- ya no estoy haciendo nada para demostrarte algo Winkraft, me importa un bledo lo q pienses de mí. Lo hago porq por fin encontré algo en común contigo: ambos le tenemos terror a nuestra familia. Así q no importa cuanto lo niegues sé q esa carta tiene algo q ver con tu familia...y supongo q no qdarías bien parada enfrente de ella si se descubre todo...- dijo Draco  
Domenik lo siguió mirando durante un rato, y sin darse cuenta se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- gracias.

Domenik siguió caminando hacia donde Draco la llevaba. El dolor parecía ceder, pero estaba segura de q volvería en cualquier momento y q necesitaba un tiempo de descanso hasta q su serpiente volviera a tornarse negra.  
Domenik levantó la vista y vio una cabaña.  
- q? tienes una cabaña en el bosque prohibido?- preguntó Domenik.  
- despierta Winkraft. Mi padre es un m o r t í f a g o. Tengo r e f u g i o s en todos los lugares peligrosos.- dijo Draco  
Domenik entró y vio una sala muy cómoda y unas escaleras.  
- arriba esta el cuarto, te traeré comida ya que aki no hay nada.- dijo Draco.  
- q harás para q no me b u s q u e n.- dijo Domenik.  
- solo enviaré una carta a Dumbledore de parte de tus padres q dicen q estas con ellos por un asunto familiar.- dijo Draco mientras abría la puerta para salir, antes de hacerlo miró a Domenik. Ella sintió que su corazón latía màs ràpido cuando él la miraba de aquella forma.  
- Hagas lo q hagas no salgas de aki..- dijo Draco.

Harry caminaba hacia la clase de transformaciones, entonces se topó con Kevin.  
- Harry, sabes donde esta Hermione?- preguntó él.  
- no. Y eso ya no debe importarte quieres...es mi novia, y estoy harto de q la persigas me entendiste?  
- Potter, te voy a ser muy sincero.- dijo Kevin. - nunk e sintido lo que siento por Hermione con nadie...y no pienso dejarla ir.  
Con esto Kevin se fue.  
Harry estaba enojado, ya no quería saber nada, solo quería saber donde estaba Hermione.  
Siguió caminando hasta que Ginny apareció con un paquete en la mano.  
- Harry esto es tuyo.- dijo ella mientras se lo entragaba. - estaba en la sala común.  
- gracias.- dijo Harry mientras miraba a la pelirroja irse.  
Harry desenvolvió el paquete y vio una especie de libro de cuero. Lo abrió y en la primera página estaba escrito con una letra muy hermosa:

"DIARIO DE LILY EVANS"

Hermione no encontraba a Domenik por ningun lado. Estaba muy preocupada hasta que Ron se acercó a ella.  
- parece q se fue con sus padres...q en unos dias vuelve.- dijo Ron  
Hermione se quedó en silencio. Ella sabía que aquello no podía ser, simplemente porq su familia la había mandado para una misión y no les convenía q saliera. Algo estaba pasando.  
Entonces vio a Draco Malfoy caminar con sus amigos, supo q si algo le habíua ocurrido a Domenik solo él podría saberlo,  
- Malfoy,- dijo ella.- tenemos q hablar.  
Draco la miró despectivamente, sus amigos los dejaron solos.  
- q quieres Granger,- dijo él.  
- quiero saber donde esta Domenik.  
- no se de q me hablas...además, tengo cosas más importantes q hacer como para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con una sangre sucia.- dijo Draco.  
- mira Malfoy...creo q hemos sido lo suficientemente enemigos como para q me conozcas a la perfección...sabes perfectamente q cuando tengo algo en la cabeza nada me lo quita…así q si no me dices donde esta lo descubriré yo misma...es imposible q este con su familia...  
Draco la miró fijamente, supo de inmediato que ella también sabía el secreto de Domenik, sino no hubiera dudado de la versión de q se había ido con sus padres.  
- lo único q tienes q saber es q esta bien. - dijo él. - ahora me tengo q ir.  
Domenik estaba sentada en la sala. Estaba demasiado preocupada...si lo q sus padres le decían en aquella carta era cierto, Harry corría peligro y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.  
"Hija, nos hemos encargado personalmente de hacer que Harry se ponga en bandeja de plata para nuestros planes...no dudamos q estes haciendo un buen trabajo, pero creemos q es mejor si intervenimos y te ayudamos. Hemos encontrado un arma fuerte, el diario de Lily Evans... y lo hemos hechizado para q cada vez q Harry lo lea su personalidad vaya cambiando...pronto llegará su fin"

Hermione entró a su cuarto y encontró a una lechuza en su cama, era negra y con ojos amarillos, le dio un poco de miedo al ver su gran tamaño, pero esta se limitó a dejar la carta sobre la cama de ella e irse.  
Hermione corrió y la abrió, supo por la letra que era una carta de Domenik.  
"Herm:  
Ya tendrás que imaginarte que no estoy en la ksa de mis padres, como Malfoy se lo ha hecho creer a todo el mundo. Bueno, no te preocupes, él no me secuestró ni mucho menos. De hecho creo q me está ayudando (pero de todas formas no confío en él) lo que pasa es que no me quedó otra alternativa..  
Hermione, lo que se viene va a ser muy fuerte. Ahora estoy alejada, un poco, recuperando mis fuerzas. Estoy en el Bosque Prohibido, en una cabaña que es del padre de Malfoy o algo por el estilo. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy bien.  
Necesito que habras el paquete que vino con la carta que te mandé. Es my importante que lo hagas SOLA. Y créeme Hermione que todo lo q hago y haga es por tu bien si? espero q entiendas. Cuando vuelva podré explicarte todo más detenidamente.  
Domenik"

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. A q se refería Domenik con "todo lo que hago o haga es por tu bien"...todo aquello le parecía extraño. Y además, a q se refería con decir "lo que se viene va a ser muy fuerte".  
Hermione vio una pequeña bolsita en su cama.  
- Debe ser este el paquete que Domenik dice que debo abrir sola..- dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba y sacaba de él un frasco con un líquido celeste en el interior.  
Hermione lo abrió, muy intrigada de lo que pudiera contener. Entonces e líquido se convirtió en un gas celeste que se metió por la boca de Hermione.  
Ella sintió que no podía respirar. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y sintió dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero aún más en su abdomen.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Estaba tirada en el suelo de su habitación. Por un momento no entendía lo que estaba haciendo allí, pero luego lo recordó todo. Sintió un horrible sabor amargo en su boca. Miró el frasco que tenía en su mano derecha; estaba vacío.  
- q me pasó? q pasó?- dijo Hermione levantándose sin entender nada.  
Domenik se lo había mandado pero con qué propósito???? Hermione recordó:  
"todo lo que hago o haga es por tu bien"  
Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza.  
- Tengo que hablar con Domenik...- dijo ella.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y entonces vio a Harry entrar muy apresurado.  
Hermione se le lanzó poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un beso.  
Harry tomó la cintura de Hermione con su mano derecha mientras q con la izquierda guardaba el viejo diario en el bolsillo de su túnica.  
- te extrañé donde estuviste??- preguntó Harry.  
- por ahí, leyendo.- mintió Hermione, no podía decirle la verdad de Domenik.  
Harry la abrazó con fuerza, pegándola contra sí, como si quisiera que nunca se alejara de él. Se sumergió en su cuello, respirando su fresco aroma, y entonces recordó.  
- Tuve un desagradable encuentro con tu amigo...ese...kevin.- dijo Harry.  
- q pasa con él?  
- no me gusta.  
- q bien, si te gustara serías gay...- dijo Hermione riéndose.  
- Hablo enserio Hermione.- dijo Harry poniéndose serio. - No quiero q tenga que ver contigo.  
- Pero Harry, entiende que él es mi amigo, yo no puedo hacer eso.- dijo Hermione.  
- q te parecería se de ahora en adelante yo fuera íntimo amigo de Cho, te gustaría?  
Hermione hizo un silencio.  
- Lo odiaría.-  
- ves? es así como me siento yo. Además, él no quiere solo tu amistad q no te das cuenta?  
- si me doy cuenta...es obvio... es q soy irresistible!.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Está bien, no volveré a hablar con él lo juro.  
Harry la miró y la volvió a besar.  
- búsquense un motel.- dijo Parvati molesta mientras entraba a la sala común.

Ron iba cruzando el castillo por afuera. Se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando transformaciones. Aquello no era muy usal en él, pero era lo que tenía que hacer si quería pasar el año.  
Estaba caminando cuando vio a una chica sentada en la fuente. Tenía los pies sumergidos en ella y jugaba con el agua usando sus manos mientras ésta caía en forma de arcoíris sobre la fuente. Tenía un largo y lacio cabello rubio y una piel blanca que con la luz de la luna parecía de porcelana.  
Ron se acercó y pudo ver que era Luna. Ella tarareaba una canción sin siquiera notar la presencia de Ron. Él la miraba hipnotizado, como si nunca hubiera realmente notado lo hermosa que era.  
- q haces aki tan tarde? - preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver cómo ella se asustó al verlo.  
- yo...solo...- dijo Luna sumamente nerviosa.  
- Te gusta salir en la noche?- preguntó Ron sentándose junto a ella en la fuente.  
- Pues, la noche me parece mucho más hermosa que el día.- dijo ella. Luna sentía que su corazón latía demasiado rápido.  
Ron le sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero el silencio y la pacífica forma misteriosa de ser que tenía Luna lo atraían. Había algo en ella, no sabía como explikrlo, pero había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir muy bien.  
- Siempre sales? o solo de vez en cuando.- preguntó Ron.  
- Muchas veces. Cuando no estoy demasiado cansada. Suelo hacerlo cuando estoy tranquila, o cuando estoy triste.  
- triste? y por qué alguien tan hermosa como tú estaría triste por algo.- dijo Ron.  
Luna lo miró sonrojándose por lo que le había dicho. Ron se sumergió en aquello ojos celestes, disfrutando cada segundo de su pura e inocente mirada.  
- Bueno, la soledad es triste Ron...- dijo Luna mientras se levantaba y cogí sus zapatos. se paró poniendo sus pies en el cesped. - Aún cuando es ella la única que te acompaña...  
Luna caminó al interior del castillo. Dejando a Ron mirándola hasta que su figura se desvaneció por completo.

Harry a penas pudo despedirse de Hermione. No quería soltarla pero ella lo abligó (como siempre) entonces él subió a su cuarto y entonces recordó, el diario de su madre seguía en su túnica.  
Harry lo sacó y miró nuevamente la vieja portada se cuero. Tragó saliva, tenía que leerlo, era la vida de su madre. Siempre había deseado tener algo tan importante entre sus manos, algo que pudiera darle una pista de cómo era la personalidad de aquella mujer que le salvó la vida. Harry lo abrió:  
"Diario de Lily Evans"  
Volteó la segunda página:  
"Querido diario:  
Es sumamente aburrido poner "querido diario", no te ofendas, pero mamá siempre me ha enseñado a ser original, así que espero que no te importe que de solo te diga "hola" de ahora en adelante.  
No hay mucho que decir sobre mí. Mi nombre es Lily Evans y soy una bruja. Sí, es increíble. Mis padres no lo son ni mi hermana, de hecho ella detesta la idea de que yo lo sea. Petunia es algo malhumorada y tiene su carácter, pero es mi hermana y la quiero.  
Hoy fue mi c u m p l e a ñ o s, las cosas no han ido muy bien que digamos. Mañana comienzo el colegio, voy a septimo. Mis padres han tenido ciertas peleas, creo que no andan muy bien que digamos. Pero no quieren hablar conmigo sobre el tema así que he decidido no preguntarles más sobre ello. Estoy muy emocionada ya que pronto veré a mis amigas y además ya estaré preparándome para poder ser una verdadera bruja. Ya no tendré que estudiar más. Una vez graduada todo será diferente.  
Nos vemos mañana  
Lily"  
Harry sentía algo oprimiéndose en su corazón. Eran palabras de su madre, ella, alguna vez, había escrito todo aquello sin saber que su hijo lo estaría leyendo años después de su muerte.  
Harry no podía contenerse, tenía que seguir leyendo.

Domenik estaba sentada en el mueble de la sala de la cabaña. Ya eran las doce de la noche y Draco no aparecía con comida ni con nada. Domenik se estaba muriendo de hambre y de miedo.  
Ella sabía que el tener magia negra hacía que los seres oscuros fueran llamados y atraídos por ella. Temía que en cualquier momento algún ser oscuro del bosque entrara a la cabaña y tratara de hacerle algo. Ella en aquellos momentos en los que su serpiente estaba de color rojo no podía defenderse. Estaba en peligro.  
La lluvia sonaba afuera, había empezado una tormenta y caían rayos.  
- seguramente no viene por eso...seguramente el estúpido de Malfoy no va a venir...- dijo Domenik.  
Se acercó a la ventana y entonces sintió que algo le pasó por detrás. Domenik se voletó aterrada pero no vio nada. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro ya que en la cabaña no había luz.  
- tranquila, no es nada, es solo tu imaginación.- se dijo, pero entonces algo arriba se cayó con fuerza y Domenik escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.  
Domenik pegó un grito y salió de la cabaña. La lluvia empezó a caer sobre ella mientras ella corría sin parar y sin mirar atrás. Seguía gritando y seguía corriendo. Estaba compeltamente mojada y cada vez que un rayo caía ella gritaba aún más. Entonces sintió que alguien la agarraba por el brazo. Domenik gritó y trató de soltarse, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Draco la pegó contra un árbol mientras ella seguía gritando.  
- tranquila!.- gritó Draco.- soy yo! soy yo! tranquila...- dijo él mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro.  
Domenik lo miró.  
- eres un idiota! por q no venías! pensé q no ibas a venir!.- dijo meintras le pegaba en el pecho desesperada. Aún asustada por lo que había pasado.  
- Ya!- dijo Draco sosteniendo sus manos. - aki estoy, nunk pensé en no venir...  
Domenik lo abrazó con fuerza. Tratando de protegerse en él.

Draco se mantuvo sin tocarala durante unos segundos, pero luego sintió como el calor de su cuerpo lo invadía y la abrazó también.  
- q pasó? por qué saliste corriendo así de la cabaña? iba llegando cuando te vi correr hacia afuera...-  
Domenik se separó bruscamente de él.  
- quieres decir q tu no estabas en la cabaña...- dijo ella.  
- no, yo estaba llegando cuando te vi correr...- dijo Draco. - ahora q tienes Winkraft.- dijo viendo como Domenik enpalidecía.  
- Yo salí corriendo porq había algo dentro de la cabaña...  
Draco la miró con sus ojos grises y sonrió.  
- no me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad...-  
- no juegues! es enserio algo se cayó en la parte de arriba y escuché como alguien bajaba las escaleras...de verdad me asusté.- dijo Domenik  
- tranquila...solo debe ser una criatura del bosque..- dijo Draco tranquilamente.  
- claro! para ti solo es una simple criatura! pero cuando tienes sangre negra y esas "criaturas" la huelen a kilómetros de distancia queriendo sacártela no es tan chistoso!- dijo Domenik.

Ambos caminaron bajo la lluvia hacia la cabaña. Llegaron y Draco entró. Domenik estaba detrás de él.  
- voy a revisar.- dijo Draco sacando su varita. - Lumus.  
La sala se alumbró y no había nada. Draco subió las escaleras.  
Domenik se quedó allí abajo. Cerró la puerta y solo entonces pudo sentir frío. Se dio cuenta que estaba empapada y que no tenía otra ropa.  
Draco bajó.  
- Parece que lo que fuera salió por la ventana...quien te manda a dejarla abierta.- dijo Draco.  
- me dijiste que este lugar era seguro.- dijo Domenik.  
- y te dije q no pusieras un pie lejos de el...y claro, como no pensé que fueras tan tonta como para abrir la ventana...  
- no soy tonta! yo no la abrí! seguramete ya estaba abierta cuando llegamos.- dijo Domenik.  
Draco se quitó la camisa empapada.  
- q haces!-´preguntó Domenik.  
- pues no voy a esperar a enfermarme Winkraft.- dijo Draco. - Mejor sube y mira si hay algo que te puedas poner...tu tb puedes enfermarte ahora...

Harry siguió leyendo.  
"hola:  
Bueno, ahora estoy en mi cama, por fin. Mis amigas estan dormidas y aprovecho para escribirte...  
Bueno, hoy mis padres me llevaron al andén 9 3/4...a Petunia no le agradó acompañarme. Fue muy chistoso verla asustada, pensando que ne cualquier momento se le aparecería un brujo o algo por el estilo...  
Cuando entré al tren ya no podía más de la emoción. Pero todo fue arruinado por... bueno, no lo conoces, tendré q describirte a la alimaña de Potter.  
Sí, James Potter, el popular que se cree el más irresistible de Hogwarts. Me tiene harta! no lo soporto...realmente no entiendo como todas se derriten por él. No entiendo qué se cree? la quinta maravilla del mundo! porq se pasea como si pensara que es un monumento...y bueno, en mi opninió sí q es un monumento, pero al EGOCENTRISMO! no conozco a nadie en este mundo que se quiera a sí mismo tanto como James. Y sus amigos, bueno, ellos no lo dejan atrás! Sirius y Lupin también se creen lo mejor de Hogwarts. No lo comprendo. Pero bueno, esa no es la unica razón por la cual no lo soporto...no es solo porq se cree lo mejor sobre la tierra...también es por su actitud de "superioridad" ante los demás. El año pasado tuve q impedir que siguieran molestando a ese engendro de snape...( es q sí es un engendro pero de cualquier forma es un ser humano) la cosa es, q apesar de q Snape también es una lacra, James y sus amiguitos se la hicieron pasar muy mal. Tuve que intervenir...y entonces me llamó de esa forma q nunk se lo voy a perdonar...me dijo monja! solo porq quise ayudar! dice q debo cuidarme más a mí y no preocuparme tanto por los demás...Bueno lo haría de no ser que ÉL le hace la vida imposible a los ...bueno...aunq sean insoportables no es suficiente como para hacerles la vida tan imposible...  
Bueno, la cosa es que James apareció con sus amigos y me interrumpió el paso.  
me dijo esto:  
- como está Santa Lily? pasaste bien la vacaciones.  
- No te importa.- le dije. - quítate..  
- si piensas ser monja debes ser más amable lo sabías?.- dijo él mientras Sirius se reía...quise golpearlo pero supongo q no se hubiera visto bien.  
- y si piensas vivir debes quitarte lo sabías?- dije al borde de la histeria.  
James se abrió paso e hizo una estúpida reverencia con la que sus amigos se burlaron aún más..."

"...es muy molesto. Defintivamente lo destesto. Bueno, esa fue la peor parte. De ahí todo fue muy bueno. Me encontré en un compartimento con Marie y Jen, mis mejores amigas, y hablamos todo el tiempo. Marie vino muy cambiada, por fin me hizo caso y se dejó los rubios rulos sueltos. Jen estaba igual, con su cabello lacio y negro y sus ojos azules como siempre. Jen me dijo que cree que Marie y Lupin podrían gustarse...pero bueno eso no es nada seguro...  
Ya es tarde. Te escribo mañana.  
Lily"

Harry no sabía por qué, pero no podía parar de leer. Ni siquiera sentía el sueño ni mucho menos ganas de dormir. Sin embargo ya le pareció muy tarde así que dejó el diario y se acostó a dormir.

Draco miró por la ventana de la cabaña. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y según parecía iba a llover toda la noche. Si no quería morirse de una gripe tendría q pasar la noche allí en la mañana volver al castillo sin q nadie se diera cuenta.  
Domenik bajó las escaleras. Draco volteó y la vio, tenía puesto un abrigo que parecía ser de su padre que le quedaba muy grande. Sus hombres quedaban al descubierto ya que le chorreaba y el largo del abrigo era hasta la mitad del muslo, por lo que se le veían casi todas las piernas.  
Draco no pudo evitar mirarla. Domenik corrió directamente hacia lo que él le había traído.  
- comida!- dijo mientras sacaba del bolso comida.

Draco se sentó junto a ella y mantenía su mirada en ella. No entendía por qué la estaba ayudando, por qué hacía todas esas cosas por ella si se suponía que la odiaba.  
Domenik notó que Draco la estaba mirando y se puso nerviosa, lo miró y pudo notar lo intenso de su mirada, esto obviamente la hizo poner aún más nerviosa.  
- gracias, ya te puedes ir...- dijo Domenik.  
- irme? estás loca? está lloviendo! me voy a qdar.  
- lamento decirte q solo hay una cama y no pienso compartirla!- dijo Domenik.  
- yo tampoco.- dijo Draco. - Tranquila Winkraft q no pretendo nada contigo...yo dormiré aki.- dijo Draco señalando el sillón.  
- más te vale.- dijo Domenik.  
- ya te dije q no me gustas.- mintió Draco.  
- si claro. No es por nada, pero todos los que llegan a conocerme terminan enamorándose de mí...- dijo Domenik mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.  
- pues ese no soy yo.- dijo Draco. - De la única persona que tuve oportunidad de enamorarme fue de Pansy, y ni siquiera pude hacerlo. Así que q te hace pensar q me enamoraría de ti?  
- Porq sí...mira los hechos: ambos tenemos química...aúnq nos peliemos y todo eso...sé q te gusto. Además, somos casi iguales...somos unos presionados por nuestras oscuras familias...e incluso fingimos ser tan malos como ellas pero en realidad no lo somos...-

- no juegues Winkraft.- dijo Draco riéndose.  
- es verdad...Además creo q tenemos tantas cosas en común q por eso nos odiamos tanto..- dijo Domenik. - No niegues lo inegable...estás profundamente enamorado de mí...- dijo Ddomenik sarcásticamente.- como amo el sarcasmo...

Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó por la barbilla. Estaban frente a frente, él tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y Domenik parecía sumamente nerviosa.  
- te gusta el sarcasmo. A mí también.- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca.  
Domenik permanecía como una estatua mientras él se acercaba, justo cuando sus labios se rozaban Draco se separó de ella con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.  
- no soy yo el enamorado aki Winkraft, eres tú.- dijo sonriendo. - estuve a punto de besarte y no hiciste nada para detenerlo, de hecho querías q lo hiciera.  
Domenik se paró bruscamente.  
- no! olvídalo ni en tus sueños! lo q pasa es q estaba tan horrorizada y sentía tanta repugnancia que no podía ni moverme! pero no quería...  
Pero antes de que Domenik pudiera seguir hablando Draco se había parado y la tomó por la cintura pegándola contra sí, y la besó.  
Domenik sintió que se derretía, todo le temblaba. Draco sintió cómo ella se estremecía y la pegó aún más contra él.  
Domenik sentía la piel de Draco contra la suya ya que él no tenía camisa...eso la hacía poner aún más nerviosa...nunca había estado en esa situación. Draco acariciaba el cuello de Domenik con su mano mientras bajaba lentamente por su hombro descubierto. Entonces Domenik reaccionó y lo empujó.  
- No vuelvas a hacer eso!- dijo Domenik mientras corría hacia arriba.  
Draco se sentó en el sillón y entonces escuchó como Domenik bajaba las escaleras corriendo.  
- se me olvidó la comida.- dijo mientars cogía toda la comida y volvía a correr hacia arriba.

Domenik abrió los ojos y la luz del sol pegó en su rostro. Ya había amanecido. Bajó las escaleras y vio como Draco se ponía la camisa. Parecía tratar de no hacer ruido para no despertarla.  
- Ya te vas?- dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
Draco la miró con esos ojos grises q la derretían. Estaba despeinado, aquello le sentaba bien. Tenía cara de recién levantado...Domenik sintió que quería verlo así toda la vida.  
- Si, no quise despertarte.- dijo Draco.  
- No fuiste tu, yo me desperté sola.- dijo Domenik caminando hacia èl. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía q...quería decirle que no habia podido dejar de pensar en el beso que él le había dado...pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Para q? para q èl se riera de ella? o peor aùn...para q su ego creciera màs sintiéndose irresistible o algo parecido.  
- No te olvides de traer comida...ayer casi me muero de hambre.- dijo Domenik.  
- No me olvido. Después de lo de ayer jamàs podría olvidarme de nada q tenga q ver contigo.- dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla y mientras tanto salía de la cabaña.

Hermione salió de su cuarto y corrió hacia el gran comedor. Miró a la mesa de los Slytherins y no vio a Draco.  
- mierda.- dijo. Ahora màs q nunk lo necesitaba. Tenía que hablar personalmente con Domenik para q le explicara lo que le había hecho.

Harry entró al gran comedor y miró a Hermione. Le dirigió una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ella.  
- q haces? te ves preocupada.- dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.  
Hermione rió.  
- me haces cosquillas!- dijo quitándoselo de encima. - ...No estoy preocupada...- mintió.  
- Sabes, te conozco mejor q nadie, de hecho creo q te conozco aún mejor de lo q tu te conoces...así q no trates de engañarme porq simplemente es imposible...- dijo Harry  
Hermione le sonrió. No le gustaba tener que ocultarle cosas a Harry, pero no podía decirle su secreto con Domenik, y mucho menos q tenía a toda la familia Winkraft tratando de matarlo...era imposible.  
- Ya vengo.- dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor.

Harry la miró salir.  
- voy a descubrir lo q te pasa Hermione, ya verás.- dijo.

Hermione caminaba y vio por una ventana del castillo a Draco caminando desde el bosque hacia los interiores de Hogwarts. Hermione corrió hacia donde él estaba y lo tomó por el brazo.  
- llévame donde Domenik...-

Draco la miró.  
- No me hables así Granger..- dijo Draco. - se te olvida con quien tratas?  
Hermione dio un respingo.  
- si, si todo lo q tu digas...me vas a llevar con ella o q?  
Draco la miró nuevamente.  
- No. No soy tu mensajero ni tu guía personal...ademàs, tengo cosas q hacer.- dijo Draco caminando hacia adentro.  
- Bien! entonces iré yo sola!- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia adentro del bosque prohibido.  
Draco se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia ella tomándola fuertemente por el brazo.  
- estàs lok o q??? siendo sangre sucia entrar ahí es peligroso!- dijo Draco.  
- bueno pues lo haré ya q tu no quieres ayudarme!  
Draco la miró incrédulo.  
- así q ya sabes...si muero, cargarás sobre tu conciencia mi muerte Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.  
Draco se pasó la mano por el rubio cabello y fijó sus ojos grises en ella.  
- cuál es el maldito problema de las mujeres?? x q lo complikn todo y tratan de hacerme la vida imposible!.- dijo Draco. - sígueme...

Harry se sentó en una esquina y abrió el diario de Lily.

"hola:  
Hoy pasaron muchas cosas. Empecemos por el principio:  
Me levanté con Marie y Jen, nos arreglamos y bajamos hacia el comedor. Nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezamos a hablar..aki un resumen de nuestra conversación.  
- Y bueno luego de q nos besamos quedamos en encontrarnos allà en las proximas vacaciones.- dijo Jen.  
- q romántico.- dijo Marie.  
- bueno tu si q pasaste buenas vacaciones!- dije riéndome.  
- asi q las proximas vacaciones iré allá para encontrarme con él nuevamente.- dijo Jen  
- Yo me pasé estudiando ballet en una academia increíble.- dije sonriendo. Estaba feliz de poder habalr con mis amigas.  
- q bien, parece q el ballet te encanta no Lily?- dijo Marie dulcemente.  
Marie siempre ha sido la más dulce de las tres. Muy inocente y sumamente alegre. Jen es màs extrovertida y atrevida, ella nos mete en millon cosas divertidas. Jen si sabe como vivir...jaja.  
Yo soy la màs racional de las tres, soy el intermedio, tengo un poco de cada cosa...por lo menos eso dicen Marie y Jen.  
Justo cuando hablábamos Sirius y James se acercaron. James se sentó en medio de Marie y Jen. Yo estaba enfrente y Sirius se sentó a mi lado derecho. Lupin a mi lado izquierdo. Y Peter, bueno, él solo se quedó parado.  
- Venimos a invitarlas a una fiesta que estamos organizando en secreto desde hace algún tiempo con los de Ravenclaw. Irán todos los de septimo de todas las casas. Será en la sala común de Gryffindor.- dijo James.  
- Va ser lo mejor del año.- dijo Sirius.  
- Si, esperamos q vengan.- dijo Lupin mirando a Marie mientras ella le sonreía.  
- creí q ninguna otra persona de otras casas podían entrar a nuestra sala común...- dije.  
James me miró y puso esa idiota sonrisa de "mírenme soy el mejor"  
- Santa Lily, ya tenemos todo arreglado. No te preocupes...- dijo James.

" - Si me preocupo James. Porq resulta q cada vez que planeas este tipo de cosas metes en problemas no solo a ti y a tus amigos, sino a los puntos de Gryffindor.- dijo Lily.  
- Eso es cierto.- dijo Marie. - estàs seguro de q no pasará nada.  
- Dulce Marie, no te preocupes.- dijo James poniéndole un brazo alrededor de ella. - te va a encantar.  
- Yo si voy.- dijo Jen. - Ni lok me pierdo algo así... vamos Lily!!!  
Yo me quedé en silencio. Sí quería ir, pero me molestaba q la fiesta fuera de James...no sé, pero no lo soporto.y odio q me diga "santa Lily"  
- Si Lily va yo voy.- dijo Marie.  
- Vamos santa Lily, por una noche q no duermas temprano no te pasará nada...- dijo James sonriendo.  
- ! No me digas santa Lily!...y sí voy, pero solo porq me lo piden Sirius y Lupin.- dije mirándolos.  
James borró su sonrisa y se levantó. Me di cuenta q no le gustó la forma en q le contesté.  
- te esperamos bella Lily.- dijo Sirius haciendo una reverencia.  
- será un honor tenerte con nosotros.- dijo Lupin haciéndolo tb.  
Jen y Marie se rieron y yo tb lo hice..."  
Harry seguía leyendo cuando vio que Dumbledore estaba enfrente de él.

Domenik ya se puso su uniforme que ya se había secado. Entonces vio como la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Ella gritó, pero dejó d hacerlo cuando vio a Hermione entrar con Draco.  
- contenta??.- dijo Draco a Hermione molesto.  
- càllate.- dijo Hermione entrando y corriendo a abrazar a Domenik.  
- Ustedes dos son iguales de necias y tercas.- dijo Draco. - Domenik me tengio q ir, pero ahí te dejo a tu amiguita.  
Con esto Draco se fue.  
- q amable.- dijo Hermione sarcáticamente.  
- q haces aki?  
- como q q hago?? q haces tu! cual es tu problema q fue lo q me mandaste!! esa cosa celeste! q me hiciste!.- dijo Hermione.  
Domenik abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces caminó lejos de ella.  
- debes entender q lo hice por tu bien Hermione...- dijo ella.  
- q me hiciste...- dijo Hermione empezando a desesperarse.  
- Hay muchas cosas q debes saber...te recomiendo q te sientes. Porq esto va a ser una larga conversación.-

Harry se levantó bruscamente y escondió el diario.  
- No sabía que tuvieras un diario Harry...- dijo Dumbledore.  
- no es un diario...- dijo Harry. - es una agenda...  
(sandra eso es por ti jajaja)  
- Como sea.- dijo Dumbledore. - solo vengo para recordarte q esta noche tok las práctiks.-  
- no se me olvidó.- mintió Harry, le hablaba secamente, en el fondo aún le tenía rencor. Y todo aquel tiempo como q ya se le estaba pasando ese rencor, pero, ahora lo estaba sintiendo nuevamente. De hecho, no quería hablar con nadie, quería estar solo. ¿Por q nadie lo dejaba solo¿q creían? q era un minusválido o q?  
-Harry te noto extraño.- dijo Dumbledore. - Hay algo malo?  
- No nada. Son cosas mías.- dijo Harry.  
- No pretendo meterme en tus cosas.  
- q extraño, porq es lo único q ha hecho desde q lo conozco.- dijo Harry, y con esto se fue. Sin siquiera entender porq aquellas palabras había salido de su boca.  
Dumbledore se quedó ahí, parado, con su mirada apacible reflejando un brillo de tristeza.  
- algo malo esta sucediendo...-

Hermione se sentó y Domenik también lo hizo.  
- Antes de ayer pasaron muchas cosas Hermione, demasiadas q no te conté porq no tuve oportunidad. Mis hermanas vinieron a buscarme. Querían serciorarse de que no me hubiera "cambiado de bando". Gracias al cielo lo único que he aprendido a la perfección en toda mi vida es el arte de mentir, así q no sospecharon. Bueno, Miranda sí, no quedó totalmente convencida, ella es la más difícil. La cosa es que después de eso, pasó algo peor. Recibí una carta de mis padres. Parece que le tendieron una trampa a Harry.  
Hermione sintió que su corazón explotaba. Harry estaba en peligro?? pero porq Domenik no se lo había dicho antes!!!  
- q es!!! domenik habla ya!.- dijo Hermione desesperada.  
- No lo sé muy bien!! es algo así como un Diario, un Diario de Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.  
Hermione se mantuvo en silencio algo confundida.  
- como puede eso hacerle daño? incluso es bueno...podrá saber sobre su madre.-  
- No, Hermione, el Diario està hechizado. Me explicaron en la carta q tiene un sortilegio que hará que Harry cambie de actitud y personalidad...creo q mientras màs lo lea màs cambios sufrirá su personalidad...- dijo Domenik-  
- pero por q quieren cambiar la personalidad de Harry??- dijo Hermione.  
- No lo sé...pero no puede ser para algo bueno eso te lo aseguro. Mi familia ya dio el primer paso para la destrucción de Harry...pero yo ya di también mi primer paso para protegerlo...- dijo Domenik bajando la mirada. - con respecto a lo q te mandé...de eso se trata todo...

q pasa con eso...- dijo Hermione nerviosa. Sabía que Domenik había hecho algo de las suyas...  
- Hermione, lo q hice fue por tu bien y por el de Harry.-  
- como sea solo dime!- dijo Hermione.  
Domenik tragó saliva.  
- Te hice una de nosotras, bueno, no tan parecida, tienes una diferencia...  
Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder entender bien.  
- q?  
- Bienvenida, ahora eres una bruja de magia blanca.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Antes de irme, quería contarles que en el foro estamos pensando en armar un reto de fics sobre Twiligth, quienes quieran participar y presentar sus historias, serán bienvenidas. Igualmente la próxima les traigo más info.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	6. Chapter 6

Acá estoy de vuelta, pero esta vez, con otro capítulo extra-largo!!!

Ya llegamos y pasamos la mitad del fic... cada vez falta menos...

Espero que tengan ganas de leer...

Besos.

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 6**

Harry llegó a su sala común y se sentó en un mueble. Sacó el diario y lo abrió para seguir con su lectura.  
"Después de esto el día ha transcurrido normalmente. Ahora tengo q irme ya que me tengo q alistar para la fiesta. Solo espero q valga la pena.  
Te escribo mañana para contarte.  
Lily"

Harry volteó la página.

"Hola:  
Bueno, te cuento y tu juzgas si la fiesta valió la pena sí o no.  
Primero q todo, Jen se encargó de arreglarnos lo mejor que pudo. Marie quedó preciosa con sus rizos y un lindo vestido corto color celeste. Jen su puso un pantalón negro bien pegado ( la pobre no podía respirar jaja) Y yo me puse un jean azul y una blusa crema con un poco de escote.  
Bajamos y ya la sala común estaba repleta. La música estaba increíble y Jen se puso a bailar con Sirius de inmediato. Yo llevè a Marie de la mano hacia donde estaba Lupin y después de que inicié una conversación los dejé solos. Pensé q era lo mejor.  
Caminé por la fiesta y entonces vi a James, estaba sentado rodeado por chicas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y Slytherin. Todas babeaban por él, que increíble. Personalmente, nunca he entendido lo que todas le ven al gran James Potter. Tal vez es q soy la única q nota su engreimiento. Realmente detesto a las personas que se crean lo mejor sin serlo.  
Entonces sucedió lo que me pasa por mala suerte en cada fiesta: se me empezarona a acercar otras chicas, las que se derretían por James, pero lo disimiulaban y no se le arrodillaban como estúpidas..."

" se me acercaron para preguntarme sobre el ballet, bueno, creo q casi todo Hogwarts lo sabe. Saben mi afición por el ballet, y no pienses mal, no es q no me guste q me alaguen ni nada de eso. Es solo q no me gusta ser "alabada", solo quiero q me vean como soy: normal. No disfruto de la adoración que tienen los demàs por mí, al contrario de James, no me gusta llamar excesivamente la atención.  
- y Lily, tienes q decirnos cómo es haber entrado a una academia de brujas especializadas en ballet mágico...sé y tengo entendido que es muy difícil entrar..- dijo Hanna.  
- Para nada, para Lily no es difícil ya que tiene el talento.- dijo Diana.  
- Sí no tienes idea de lo popular que te has vuelto en Hogwarts, ya sabes, eres tan inteligente, linda, y talentosa. Y bueno, tu grupo de amigas también son muy lindas. Tienes algún secreto??- dijo una tipa que no recuerdo el nombre pero me exasperó.  
"popular"?? esa palabra es la màs estùpida que he conocido en mi vida. Implica que un montón de gente te "admire" y piense que eres lo mejor...  
!como puden admirarme y pensar q soy lo mejor si ni siquiera me conocen!!! No es que no me guste ser admirada y querida, a quien no le gusta?? pero por gente que me conoce y me admira por mucho màs que ser "bonita" o "sakr buenas notas" o "entrar en la academia de ballet màgico"...mucha gente hace todo esto pero en verdad es una porquería de gente. Todas esas cosas superficiales me tienen sin cuidado, y por eso, para no ser grosera me alejé sin que se dieran cuanta con cualquier escuza..."

" Entonces fue cuando pasó lo mejor de la fiesta. Bueno, al principio no fue muy bonito, pero bueno. Choqué con un chico de Ravenclaw. Me sonrió y creo que le agradé. Se llama Joe. Me pareció una super linda persona. Ademàs q me sentí muy cómoda con él ya que no se la pasaba alabándome. Después de que nos pasamos hablando un buen rato y bailamos y todo, se tuvo que ir y me dijo algo así:  
- espero volver a hablarte princesa.- y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me di la vuelta y vi que James estaba detrás de mí.  
- Así que no te gusta que te digan Santa Lily, pero sí princesa Lily...- dijo James sarcásticamente.  
Yo di un respingo sin decirle nada.  
- y q? te estás divirtiendo Santa Lily?- dijo sonriendo al ver cómo me enojaba. Sé que le encanta verme molesta.  
- Sí, lo hacía hasta que apareciste James¿porq no te buscas a una de tus admiradoras y te vas?- dije harta de él.  
- No entiendo por què me tratas así. Todo comenzó desde ese insidente con Snape. No me digas que te agrada el insecto?- dijo James. - porq fue desde ese momento que me empezaste a tratar mal.  
- y fue desde ese momento cuando me empezaste a decir "santa Lily" lo odio. Y sí, es verdad, pero te trato así porque eres un egocéntrico y te encanta que te alaben y te quieran, y ademàs porq crees q porq eres "popular" puedes pisotear a la gente, como lo hiciste con Snape. Por cierto, odio a Snape, que qde claro, pero no sería capaz de hacerle lo q tu le hiciste.- dije.  
- Ves? por eso te digo Santa Lily. Esta bien, cometí un error, perdón yo noy soy un santo como tu, no soy perfecto como tú. Pero si quieres juzgar a alguien, porque no empiezas por ti Evans. Dices que soy un egocéntrico, pero tú no te quedas atrás; hace un rato te vi rodeada también de aduladores. Así que no fingas. Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que ellas me quieran...- dijo James mirando a las chicas de atrás.  
- Eres un estúpido.  
- Y tu una orgullosa.- dijo James. - No creas que se me olvidó como me hablaste en la mañana. "

" Yo me mantuve en silencio. James seguía mirándome con sus ojos azules eléctricos.  
- Santa Lily, yo creo q lo que te molesta es que no haya invitado a Snape a la fiesta.- dijo James.  
- q? estás loco! ni me había dado cuenta...un momento...no lo invitaste???? wow, q amable de tu parte..- dije.  
James rió.  
- Lily Evans, te lo juro, nunca he conocido a alguien como tu..- James me sonrió y por primera vez durante los siete años que habíamos sido compañeros, no me pareció tan desagradable del todo. Extraño no? pero quieres saber algo más extraño aún? en ese momento entrarò a la sala común McGonagal.  
Tengo sueño, seguiré mañana.  
Lily"

Q soy q!!!!!???- gritó Hermione sintiendo que se desmayaba.  
- Eres una bruja con magia blanca...poderes sobrenaturales...no te preocupes se te desarrollarán poco a poco...  
- por q hiciste eso??!!!  
- porq es la única forma de que si mi familia viene a matar a Harry tú puedas ayudarlo y luchar contra ellos...la única magia que puede pelear con la magia negra es la blanca..y en todo caso la negra misma. La magia de Dumbledore no es amenaza, entiendes?? necesitaba a alguien de confianza y que tuviera valor, esa solo podías ser tú..- dijo Domenik.

Hermione respiró profundo para poder analizar lo que Domenik había hecho. Entonces Domenik se alzó la camisa del colegio y vio su serpiente: estaba negra.  
- Me curé, por fin voy a poder salir!

Draco salió de las clases de pociones y entonces Jack lo llamó.  
- Tenemos que hacer algo. Los Gryffindors no puden ganar.  
- Ya estamos fuera del juego. No podemos hacer nada..  
- es verdad..estamos fuera del juego. Pero prefiero que gane Ravenclaw que Gryffindor...q tal si le arruinamos el triunfo a los zoquetes.??- dijo Jack.  
Dracon sonrió, la idea no le desagradaba para nada.  
- Draco.- dijo Pansy atrás de él.  
Jack se despidió de Draco y los dejó solos.  
- q haces con Jack Spencer? ese es un imbécil y lo sabes.- dijo ella.  
- Solo estábamos hablando de Quittich.- mintió Draco mientras caminaba al gran comedor.  
- Miéntele a alguien que no te conozca tanto como yo Draco.- dijo Pansy entonces lo detuvo. - No me gusta que te metas en las cosas raras de Spencer, por favor, no hagas nada de lo que luego te arrepientas..  
Draco le sonrió y caminó con ella al comedor.  
- No te preocupes, no me arrepentiré de nada...-

Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de los Slytherins. Momentos después entraron Hermione y Domenik.  
Draco se sorprendió al verla. Seguramente ya se había recuperado...

Hermione se sentó y vio que Harry no estaba.  
- Ron donde está Harry??- preguntó preocupada.  
- No sé. No quiso venir a comer. Está muy raro, casi no habla y últimamente lo único que quiere hacer es "estar solo".- dijo Ron.  
Hermione se volvió a Domenik.  
- hay que quitarle ese diario.- dijo Hermione.  
- Crees q no lo hubiera hecho ya antes?? por q crees q no lo hice?? Mi familia lo embrujó, solo Harry puede tocarlo. Si alguien más le pone las manos encima sería peligroso.  
- pero, entonces qué podemos hacer??-´pregntó Hermione.  
- Creo q por ahora solo pensar hasta que se nos ocurra algo. Y tratar de evitar que Harry haga algo malo, tu sabes.

Harry estaba en la sala común. Tenía que aprovechar el tiempo del almuerzo para seguir leyendo el diario.  
"Hola:  
Bueno, ahora sí termino de contarte el desastre de ayer. Macgonagal entró y quitó doscientos puntos a cada casa. 250 a Gryffindor por se la que organizó todo. Se llevaron a James, Sirius y Remus, ya que resulta que el que avisó sobre la fiesta fue Severus, por no ser invitado. q engendro! y así quiere q lo inviten. Ojalá te pudiera decir que eso fue todo, pero no, y ojalá te pudiera decir que solo se llevaron a James, Remus y Sirius...pero no fue así.  
- Según tengo entendido los organizadores son Potter, Black, Lupin y Evans.- dijo la profesora cuando ya estabamos en su oficina.  
- no tengo nada q ver con esto!- dije en mi defensa. Ese granuja de Snape! me odia por ser "sangre sucia" y seguramente me acusó por ello.  
- Entonces fueron solamente Potter, Black y Lupin ??- preguntó ella.  
Me volteé y los miré, ellos me miraron.  
- No lo sé...- dije. Soy cualquier cosa menos una chismosa, primero muerta..."

"- Señorita Evans, si usted dice que no fue parte de las que organizaron este evento, entonces debe saber quién lo hizo...-  
- Pero no lo sé.- dije.  
- entonces me temo que será igual castigada. No puedo afirmar que usted dice la verdad si se empeña en ocultar quienes fueron. Sin embargo sí estoy segura de estos tres...- dijo señalando a los demás. - pero de usted me sorprende.  
- Ella no tuvo nada que ver!- dijo James.  
Eso me impactó. Nunca pensé que James sería capaz de hacer algo así, bueno, y lo que hizo después me dejó aún más impactada.  
- q?- dijo la profesora.- entonces admite haber sido usted con sus amigos.  
- No.- dijo James. - Admito haber sido yo. Ninguno de los demás tienen algo q ver con todo esto.  
La profesora Mcgonagal lo miró. Yo sabía que mentía, sus amigos sabían que mentía, hasta la profesora estoy segura sabía que mentía.  
- estoy dispuesto a recibir el castigo.- dijo James.  
- salgan todos y déjenme a solas con el señor Potter.- dijo la profesora.  
Yo y los demás salimos.  
- No puedo creer que James hiciera eso...- dije.  
- Bueno, él es así. Siempre logra hacernos zafar, pero esta vez tenemos que hacer algo por él...nos salvó de algo muy grande.- dijo Sirius.

Bueno después te digo contando, debo irme.  
Lily"

Harry escuchó como alguien entraba a la sala común y entonces guardó el diario.  
Era Ron.  
- Harry, por q no fuiste a comer?  
- No quería.- dijo Harry.  
- q te pasa? estás raro.  
- no me pasa nada.- dijo secamente. Estaba harto de que todos se pasaran haciéndole preguntas. por q no se metían en su vida.  
- Ok, tal vez no quieras contarmelo.  
- q no me pasa nada!.- gritó Harry molesto mientras salía de la sala común.

Hermione caminaba por un pasillo cuando alguien la agarró del brazo.  
- Kevin? hola...- dijo Hermione  
- Hola, hace tiempo q no he podido hablarte..- dijo él.  
Hermione respiró, recordó lo que le había prometido a Harry.  
- Lo siento, es q yo...  
- No sabes lo que me está pasando. Necesitaba de alguien como tu, que me comprendiera y además...alguien que yo ame.- dijo Kevin. - Mi mamá se está muriendo...  
Hermione vio como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no podía hablar con él?? no, no podpia hacerlo. Kevin la abrazó con fuerza. Hermione le correspondió. Podía sentir el dolor que experimentaba.  
- Toda va a salir bien, no te preocupes..  
- No, no va a salir bien. Ella va a morir..  
Ellos seguían abrazados. Sin saber que Cho estaba mirándolos.  
- De esto me voy a aprovechar...- dijo Cho

Domenik caminaba por el corredor. Había visto a Draco un rato antes hablando con Pansy. ¿q estaba pensando? había sido lo bastante tonta como para pensar que Draco había dicho todo lo que dijo en la cabaña enserio...ahora sabía que no. Como pudo pensar que Draco llegaría sentir algo por ella?? era algo estúpido. Él no sentía nada, solo estaba jugando. Domenik se decidió a sacarlo de su cabeza. Tenía entonces que volver a su primer plan, tenía que lograr entrar a la sala común de los Slytherins. Allí, solo allí era el lugar perfecto para ocultar "eso" que tenía que esconder. "Eso" era un pequeño chip que tenía y q le indicaba a sus padres cada movimiento que ella diera. Era mejor deshacerse de él. Y dejarlo en la sala de los Slytherins era una buena idea para ganarse puntos con su familia, podía decirles que se le cayó allí mientras planeaba junto a los Slytherins algo contra Harry o algo por el estilo.  
La pregunta era cómo...cómo haría para entrar?? la única forma era conseguir a alguien q la hiciera entrar.  
- Tendré que seducir a alguien..- dijo Domenik. Obviamente Draco no podia ser. Si quería quitárselo de la cabeza tendría que empezar por no hablarle. Entonces vio q Spencer caminar cerca de ella.  
- Él es perfecto.

Draco caminaba hacia su sala común cuando se encontró con Diana. Ella y él ya se habían entendido tiempo antes, pero como siempre él se aburrió y la dejó. Pero en aquel momento la vio realmente hermosa. Ella se acercó a él.  
- hace tiempo que no nos hablamos Draco..- dijo ella mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.  
- si, hace algún tiempo.  
- supe que terminaste con Pansy, q bien.  
Diana se acercó y besó a Draco. Él correspondió de inmediato, entonces pasó algo extraño. En su mente volvió inmediatamente la imagen de Domenik y recordó el beso que se habían dado. No podía dejar de pensar en eso...  
Se separó de Diana.  
- Me tengo que ir.- dijo mientras se iba.  
Draco entró a su sala común y subió las escaleras. ¿Que le estaba pasando? de verdad sentía algo por Domenik?? En primer lugar por q la había ayudado, sí, lo había hecho porque desde mucho antes le gustaba, todo de ella le gustaba... ella tenía razón, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.  
Draco sonrió.  
Recordó cuando la besó, ella temblaba en sus brazos, él podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía cuando él la tocaba. Sí, ella también lo quería, él lo sabía.  
- pero yo no puedo quererla...es una Gryffindor..- se dijo.  
Ese impedimento, y el que fuera amiga de Potter, Weasly y Granger lo fastidiaba. Ellos eran sus enemigos. No, no podía. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Harry caminaba buscando a Hermione. En el momento en que se fue de la sala común sintió ganas de verla, de besarla, de tenerla junto a él. Y de repente ya no tenía ganas de leer, solo quería a Hermione.  
- Harry,- dijo Cho detrás de él.  
Harry se volteó y la miró, a Cho le pareció que estaba guapísimo así, con la corbata mal arreglada y con el cabello despeinado.  
- q quieres.- dijo él  
- Mira, yo te amo, por eso no quiero que sigas haciendo el papel que estás haciendo con Hermione...  
- de q hablas..  
- Ella no te merece Harry. Desde hace tiempo se ve con Kevin, bueno, yo los he visto. Y no están precisamente hablando..  
Harry sintió que una cólera lo invadía por completo. Salió furioso caminando, iba a encontrar a Hermione,

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo. Había hablado ya con Kevin y se veía muy mal, no pódía negarle su amistad en aquellos momentos. Habían quedado de verse al día siguiente. Hermione no se pudo negar, lo que le estaba pasando era demasiado grave.  
además, si Harry no se entera nada malo pasará,... pensó Hermione.  
Entonces apareció Harry.  
- Hola!- dijo Hermione corriendo para abrazarlo pero él la detuvo.  
- Donde estabas.- dijo él.  
Hermione mintió.  
- En la biblioteca, leyendo. Te pasa algo amor?- dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla del chico. Vio como él se tranquilizó, cerró los ojos y la miró.  
- Perdóname. Ya pasó.- dijo Harry mientras la agarraba de la cintura y la pegaba contra él. - Te extrañé demasiado.  
- Pero si solo dejamos de vernos un rato..- dijo Hermione riendo.  
- Es que no soporto estar lejos de ti.- dijo Harry mientras la besaba. Hermione sintió nuevamente como se derretía. Todo en Harry la cautivaba por completo, lo amaba...y sin embargo, le dolía mentirle sobre muchas cosas..  
Harry dejó de besarla repentinamente.  
- Nunca me mentirías no Hermione? tu no eres como los demás..  
Hermione miró al suelo, había mentiras piadosas..sí exitían! mentiras que eran para protegerlo y otras porq simplemente no podía hacer otra cosa...  
- Te amo Harry. Eso es lo que importa.  
- Si me amas no me mientes entonces.- dijo Harry. La miraba con esos ojos verdes que simplemente la hacían temblar.  
- Harry hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Hermione separándose de él para así poder hablar mejor(cuando lo tenía cerca nada le salía claro jeje)  
Harry la miró.  
- q es?  
- Hablé con Ron, está muy preocupado porque pareces no querer hablar con él y además te despreocupas de muchas cosas últimamente..  
- así q eso te dijo.- dijo Harry molestándose. - No es eso, no le creas todo lo que te dice. Yo no he dejado de hablar con él, es él el que últimamente se la pasa estudiando o hablando con Seamus...y después de eso, finge preocuparse por mí. Dile que no crea q me como su cuento de "mejor amigo" porq sé q no lo es.

Hermione miró a Harry desconcertada. Aquellas no eran palabras del Harry que ella conocía, supo que los cambios de su personalidad se estaban empezando a dar.  
- Solo me gustaría que hablaras con Ron.- dijo Hermione.  
- No lo haré. Es él el que se pasa metiéndose en mis cosas.- dijo Harry.- Ahora me voy, tengo que hacer tareas que Snape me mandó extras. Esta noche tenemos que ir al entrenamiento, recuérdalo.  
- Sí lo recuerdo.- dijo Hermione.  
Harry la tomó por la cintura con un solo brazo y la besó. Luego se fue.  
Domenik caminaba cuando vio a Jack solo, esta era su oportunidad. Domenik sabía cómo seducir a un chico, era de sus especialidades.  
- Spencer, q estás haciendo aki solo??- dijo Domenik con una voz super baja. Traía su cabello rojo sangre suelto y se había desabrochado algunos botones de la blusa dejando ver un escote.  
Jack la miró de arriba abajo. Definitivamente Domenik era una de las chicas más hermosas que él hubiera visto.  
- Nada importante...- dijo aún mirándola desconcertado. Él sabía cuando una chica le coqueteaba, y Domenik lo estaba haciendo. Nunca pensó que ella lo haría, parecía ser de las difíciles.  
- Q bien, porq pensé q tal vez tu y yo podríamos vernos...tu sabes, más tarde, en un lugar más...privado.- dijo Domenik pasándose una mano por la pierna y alzandose un poco la falda. Jack miró su pierna embobado y Domenik sonrió.  
- Claro, donde?- dijo Jack parándose y caminando hacia ella. Abrió la boca para besarla pero ella lo alejó.  
- No, ahora no.- dijo Domenik sonriendo. - Hoy en la noche en la clase de Snape, te parece?-  
- Sí,- dijo Jack que no podía contener las ganas de besarla.  
- Entonces nos vemos..

La noche llegó y Harry esperaba a Hermione en la sala común.  
- Por fin!- dijo Harry cuando vio que Hermione bajaba las escaleras.  
- Lo siento.- dijo Hermione.  
- No lo sientas, solo vámonos!- dijo Harry tomándola de la mano.

Atravesaron corredores hasta que por fin llegaron. Harry transformó la clase en una sala de duelos.  
- Ahora falta que llegue Dumbledore..- dijo Hermione.  
- Sí, siempre llega tarde.- dijo Harry molesto.

Harry se sentó en el suelo junto a Hermione.  
- Harry?  
- Si?  
- Me quieres?  
- Te amo  
- Y serías capaz de perdonarme, si alguna vez cometo un error, o hago algo que no te guste?  
- Claro, mientras en la lista no estén las mentiras...las odio.  
Hermione se quedó callada.  
Harry se acercó a ella y la empezó a besar. Hermione correspondió, pero entonces algo distinto pasó. Hermione se sentía rara, siempre le había gustado que Harry la besara, pero ahora le gustaba aún más. Harry empezó a besarla de una forma diferente, Hermione lo notó pero dejó que lo hiciera. Harry tenía su mano en el cuello de Hermione, poco a poco su mano fue bajando hasta llegar a su blusa. Entonces Hermione entendió porqué esta vez se sentía tan distinto.  
- No Harry..- dijo Hermione separándose de él. - No estoy lista para ...bueno..eso.  
Harry pareció contener con mucho esfuerzo las ganas de tenerla. Se paró y se fue a la otra esquina.  
- Está bien, no te preocupes te entiendo. Solo mejor mantente allí hasta que Dumbledore llegue...- dijo Harry sonriéndole.  
Hermione se sintió tranquila. Temía no ser como Cho, que Harry se enojara al ver que ella se negaba, pero ahora que él había comprendido se sentía tranquila.

Jack salía de la sala común de Slytherin cuando Draco apareció.  
- Spencer, no vamos a planear lo de Gryffindor?- dijo Draco.  
- Sí, claro. Pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora me voy a levantar a una tía buenísima.- dijo Jack sonriendo.  
- Ah sí? y quien es la tonta q cayó.  
- No, te equivocas...esta vez no la busqué, ella vino a mí con su hermoso escote y su falda corta, se me insinuó..y la verdad es q no pienso perderme ese bomboncito.  
- enserio? entonces debo decir: quién es la zorra?  
- Cuidado, no me la ofendas..lo q pasa es que ella es toda una mujer, no como las demás de este colegio. Se trata de Domenik Winkraft.  
Draco sintió que su corazón se paraba y por un momento estaba completamente aturdido.  
- Esta noche va a ser mía.

Draco se quedó en la sala común después de que Jack se fue.  
No te tiene que importar, si ella hace esto es para molestarte...porq no es lo q pensaste...es una zorra.. pensaba Draco.  
No podía quedarse allí, se estaba volviendo loco de celos. Tenía que saber si era verdad lo q Jack decía y descubrir qué era lo que Domenik quería conseguir con todo aquello.

Jack estaba ya en la clase de Snape. Había pasado ya mucho tiemo y Domenik no llegaba. Jack se hartó y se paró para irse cuando la puerta se abrió. Domenik entró.  
- q, pensabas dejarme plantada?- dijo ella sonriéndole.  
- Creí q no vendrías..- dijo él.  
Domenik caminó hacia él y lo pegó contra la pared, estaban realmente cerca.  
- Jamás dejaría de venir..- dijo ella. Jack la agarró y la volteó, pegándola a ella contra la pared. Empezó a besarla desesperadamente.  
Domenik quería alejarlo, patearlo y escupirle en la cara, pero no podía hacerlo...ella tenía que soportar que él la besara si quería seguir con su plan de proteger a Harry.  
Draco abrió la puerta de la clase y pudo ver cómo Jack y Domenik se besaban.  
Draco no supo como explicar lo que sentía en aquel momento. Sí estaba celoso, se estaba muriendo de los celos...Domenik solo podía ser para él, de nadie más. Y ese imbécil estaba besándola.

Domenik sintió como Jack se quitaba la túnica. ¿en q estaba pensando??? q ella se iba a acostar con él??? ella no pensaba llegar tan lejos...  
Domenik lo empujó.  
- q haces?- dijo Jack.  
- Bueno...Tienes q entender que yo no soy como las otras Spencer...yo no voy a acostarme contigo en este horrible lugar...Si me quieres tener, me tendrás. Pero tendrás que esforzarte aún más...entiende q soy un trofeo...no puedes ganarme así de fácil..  
Jack se paró.  
- Haré lo que quieras...todo lo q me pidas...te bajo el cielo si eso es lo que quieres.  
Draco escuchaba toda la escena. Conocía a Domenik, ella se tramaba algo. Sabía que ella era astuta y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir sus fines, y lo sabía porque él era como ella, los dos eran iguales.

Domenik sonrió. Lo tenía loco de amor por ella...se sentía orgullosa de su logro.  
- Pues...yo me voy a entregar a ti, pero será en tu cuarto, con un lindo escenario que tú vas a armar especialmente para mí.  
Jack normalmente no accedía a hacer lo que una mujer le pedía...pero con Domenik era otra cosa. No era como otra de sus conquistas, no...ella le gustaba demasiado y la quería en su cama sea como sea...( q maldito)  
- Está bien...mañana mismo. Te daré la contraseña de Slytherin por una lechuza y entras, tb te daré las indicaciones para sepas cual es mi cuarto.  
Domenik sonrió, lo había logrado.  
- Perfecto entonces...nos vemos mañana Spencer..- dijo Domenik mientras salía de la clase.

Iba caminando feliz hacia su sala común, lo había conseguido, era una genia, una diosa, se amaba con todo su corazón en ese momento.  
- No hay nadie como tú Domenik!  
Entonces sintió que alguien la agarró por el brazo y la pegó contra la pared. Vio a Draco que la agarraba firmemente para q no se soltara. la miraba con esos ojos grises siempre fríos...pero que en ese momento parecían despedir una especie de fuego.  
- suéltame!- dijo Domenik. No soportaba estar cerca de él, Draco se había convertido en su debilidad...en eso que ella no podía controlar.  
- No te voy a soltar! te vi con Spencer! y te oí...tal vez él sea un imbécil pero yo no..q pretendes eh?  
- Nada q te importe!  
- ah! entonces lo único que quieres es acostarte con él?!  
- No me ofendas Malfoy!  
- Es lo que te buscas!  
- Jamás me acostaría con él! lo hago porq necesito entrar a la sala Slytherin.  
- y por q maldita sea no me lo pediste a mí!- dijo Draco, podía sentir su cuerpo y queria tenerla, solo para él, no quería que nadie más la tocara, ni menos Jack.

Domenik no podía creer lo que Draco estaba haciendo. ¿Era acaso una escena de celos lo que el chico estaba haciendo? Pero no porq la amara, claro, era porq era tan engreído que creía que todo era de él. Domenik no iba a caer en su jueguito.  
- No te lo pedí porq creo q entre tú y yo quedó muy claro que nada teníamos que decirnos...o q crees? q acostumbro a pedirle favores a tipos que me besan y luego hacen como si nada pasó?- dijo Domenik tratando de no ceder, pero el tenerlo tan cerca de ella la hacía estremecerse.  
- Q yo sepa fuiste tu la que me prohibiste volver a hacerlo.- dijo Draco defendiéndose.  
- Si, claro q lo hice, porq estas muy equiviocado Malfoy si crees que soy tan tonta y fácil como las otras de las que estás acostumbrado. Yo no voy a ser ni tu amante, ni nada por el estilo. Valgo mucho màs q para una simple aventura.- dijo Domenik.  
- Claro! conmigo no quieres nada pero sí con Spencer, a él sí te le regalas.- dijo Draco. Se había pasado. Y solo lo supo cuando vio la mano de Domenik levantándose para pegarle. Recibió una bofetada que lo cayó de una vez por todas.  
- Vete de mi vida Malfoy!- dijo Domenik mientras corría a su sala común.

Hermione ya había regresado del entrenamiento con Harry. Sí, él estaba cambiando. Era verdad que no se llevaba muy bien con Dumbledore últimamente, pero algo había cambiado, lo miraba con...odio. El verdadero Harry no lo miraría así jamàs, por más errores que hubiera cometido.

Domenik entró a la habitación. Estaba muy nerviosa.  
- te pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.  
- No, nada. Solo que tuve un altercado con Malfoy en el pasillo. Pero no te preocupes no me hizo nada malo.  
Hermione la miró con esa mirada de "lo sé todo" que Domenik detestaba.  
- Si claro, no te hizo nada malo: solo enamorarte.  
Domenik se paró en seco. Jamás le había dicho nada a Hermione con respecto a él.  
- Eso no es cierto!- dijo Domenik caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa.  
- si claro, Domenik, te conozco. Y créeme, no es muy difcil darse cuenta. Solo basta ver cada vez que se miran, parece que quisieran comerse.  
Domenik miró a Hermione reprensivamente.  
- es cierto. Y además creí q me tenías confianza.- dijo Hermione.  
Domenik se rindió y se sentó.  
- Si, es cierto, estoy enamorada de él. Y no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Buenas noches.

Harry llegó a su cuarto y abrió el diario de Lily.  
"hola:  
Bueno, te cuento algo muy extraño pasó hoy. Creo que es DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO. No lo vas a creer...me está empezando a agradar James. !No me cae bien eh! solo estoy empezando a comprender un poco...  
todo comenzó desde ese día en que James se hechó la culpa. Me pareció q todo este tiempo lo he estado juzgando muy duramente. Fue de mucha valentía arriesgarse por sus amigos, es algo que, a pesar de ser arrogante, pedante, engreído y egocéntrico, demuestran que es leal y no tan malo como yo creí. Por eso sentí la necesidad de pedirle perdón.

James estaba limpiando un salón y entonces entré.  
Él levantó la mirada y me vio. Sonrió y siguió con su trabajo.  
- James?  
James paró y me miró, creo q sorprendido de que mi tono de voz no haya sido arrogante o desagradable como siempre lo es cuando me dirigi hacia él.  
- Yo solo quería decirte q lo que hiciste por tus amigos fue algo increíble, y que me equivoqué contigo. No eres lo que yo creí que eras perdón...- todo esto lo dije esperando a que él me dijera "eso te pasa por juzgarme antes de tiempo" o"no me pidas perdon q todo ya esta hecho" pero me sorprendió su respuesta.  
- No te preocupes Santa Lily. No es nada, no tengo nada que perdonarte, de hecho eres tu la que tiene razón. Tengo muchos defectos y tienes derecho a odiarme...es q, no puedo ser perfecto como tu..."

Harry siguió su lectura.  
"Esto me impactó...no esperaba escuchar eso. Si ya sé, eso de que "soy perfecta" me lo ha dicho millones de veces. Pero esta vez fue diferente lo juro, no lo dijo en broma, lo dijo seriamente. Sentí el corazón en la boca, no supe q decirle.  
- No digas q soy perfecta, porq no lo soy. Eso es algo que todos dicen erróneamente.- dije a mi defensa.  
- Pero no se equivocan mucho. Digo, sí tienes tus defectos, como prejuiciar a la gente, pero en realidad abundas en cosas buenas. No eres perfecta, cierto, pero eres lo más cercano a eso.- dijo James. Me sonrió. - Ya Santa Lily, aceptalo. Nunca vas a poder cambiar la imagen perfecta que todos ven.  
Me senté en una silla.  
- Lo odio. Sabes lo dificil que es tener q soportar q todos pienses q eres perfecto? Si algún día cometo un error o algo por el estilo todos me odiarían...solo quiero q esperen de mí lo q esperan por una persona normal!  
James me miró y se agachó para mirarme directamente.  
- Y si distorcionamos tu imagen?- dijo con esa cara de que traía problemas.  
- y como sería eso?  
- Tranquila, no haremos q te odien, solo q te concideren menos irreal.-  
Bueno, te contaré mañana el plan de James, porq no terminó de explicármelo. Espero q sea algo racional y q no me meta en problemas.  
Lily

Hermione se levantó con la luz del sol quemándole el rostro. Hacía un calor de espanto. Se metió a la ducha a bañarse con agua helada. Cuando salió vio a Domenik que había ya terminado también de bañarse y se colocaba el uniforme.  
- q te pasa?- dijo Hermione al ver a Domenik nerviosa.  
- es q hoy tengo q hacer algo peligroso...pero no te preocupes, sabré arreglármelas bien.- dijo Domenik.  
- Quieres dejar de hacerte la interesante Winkraft?.- dijo Parvati entrando. - Realmente hubiera preferido que te quedaras con tus padres. Es una lata menos para mí.- dijo mirando a Hermione.  
Domenik se rió.  
- En primer lugar, yo no me hago la interesante: yo soy interesante. En segundo lugar, ya quisieras q me hubiera ido para siempre! pero...la vida es así, resulta que aki estoy de nuevo, haciéndote la vida tan imposible como me sea posible, y finalmente, en tercer lugar, pero no menos importante, tienes un gran grano en la frente.  
Parvati al oir lo último dio un salto a ver el espejo. Lo vio y pegó un grito.  
- no es tan grande!.- dijo avergonzada.  
- tiene el tamaño de un crater...- dijo Domenik.

Ron caminaba hacia el comedor pensando en su mejor amigo. Le preocupaba mucho la forma en que se estaba comportando últimamente, realmente estaba angustiado. Todos aquellos pensamientos se disiparon cuando vio a Luna atravesando el campo del castillo. Ron decidió desviar su camino y corrió hacia las afueras de Hogwarts. Arrancó una rosa roja y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Luna.  
- Hola.- le dijo a ella.  
Luna lo miró con sus impactantes ojos azules y de nuevo sintió que su corazón iba demasiado rápido. Esa voz, esa sonrisa que caractizaba al pelirrojo la conquistaban de inmediato.  
Ron le dio la rosa.  
- Cuando la vi me recordó mucho a ti..- le dijo. Luna lo miró sin saber q decir.  
- Gracias. Nunca nadie me había regalado algo como esto..-  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Ron miraba perplejo a Luna, disfrutando de còmo ella se ponía nerviosa.  
- alguna vez te han dicho que eres preciosa?- dijo él.  
Luna se sonrojó, ya no aguantaba más. Era demasiado perfecto.  
- eso no es cierto.- dijo sonriendo.  
- sí lo es. Yo digo lo que siento y si te digo esto es porq nunca en mi vida he conocido a alguien tan hermosa como tu..-  
Ron fue interrumpido por Angelina que vino corriendo.  
- Ron llama a Harry y ven con él al campo de quittich que tenemos que practicar!  
Ron miró a Luna dedicándole una sonrisa y se fue detrás de angelina.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione caminaba por el pasillo y entonces vio a Kevin. Él fijó sus ojos en ella y corrió hacia donde se encontraba.  
- Hermione...- la abrazón con fuerza.  
Hermione respondió al abrazo. Sentía la Aflixión de Kevin, el dolor que sentía... Lo lamentaba mucho.  
- Tranquilo, todo va a ir muy bien no te preocupes ya vas a ver...  
- gracias por ser como eres..- dijo Kevin dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione se puso pálida. Kevin la miró fijamente y no entendió porq sus ojos miraban hacia atrás de él con una especie de petrificación. Kevin volteó y vio a Harry justio detrás de él. Parecía furioso.

Hermione seguía mirando a Harry.  
- no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Hermione...yo...creí en ti- dijo Harry.  
- yo te puedo explicar Harry...  
- Debí haberle creído a Cho- dijo Harry aun mirándola. En sus ojos había descepción...Hermione pudo ver que Harry estaba sufriendo.- Pero sabes q? estoy acostumbrado a esto...así que ya no me importa...no vales la pena.

Harry sonrió con furia en sus ojos y miró a Kevin.  
- te la regalo. Te ganaste a la zorra.

Ya el sol se había ocultado. Luna bajó corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo. Sus ojos brillaban mientras pensaba en las palabras de su madre:  
"el primer beso es lo más puro q vas a recibir. Ahí esta tu inocencia, el amor q vas a sentir por la persona que te lo de"

Luna quería que esa persona fuera Ron. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en él, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, en su forma de hablarle. Estaba sentada junto a la fuente cuando Ron la vio.

Sus ojos brillaron al verla ahí, la quería, sí. Había algo mágico en ella que lo atraía como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Ron caminó hacia ella y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se acercó y a su oído le dijo:  
- te importa si te acompaño?  
Luna sintió que su corazón se paraba al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella. Ron se sentó a su lado.  
- No, no me importa. De hecho me gustaría que me acompañes..- dijo Luna mirando hacia el agua de la fuente,  
- No tanto como a mí.  
Luna se quedó en silecnio y entonces sintió como Ron posaba su mano en la de ella que estaba apoyada en la fuente. Ron acarició su mano y fue subiendo por su brazo, acariciando su piel de porcelana hasta llegar a su cuello. Recorrió todo ese camino y llegó hasta su barbilla. La tomó he hizo que ella lo mirara.

Luna tragó saliva sin despegar sus ojos de los de Ron.  
- Te quiero.- dijo él mientras la atrajo hacia él y la besó.  
Luna sintió que estaba en el cielo. Sentía que lo que tenía en su pecho iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sí, era seguro, estaba enamorada de Ron...  
Sí, era seguro...ese era su primer beso.

Hermione entró a su habitgación llorando. Se lanzó sobre su cama y se abrazó de su almohada. ¿Como Harry podía haberle dicho eso? Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente. Lo amaba, y ella sabía que su actitud era por lo del diario...pero ese diario lo estaba volviendo cada vez más frío. Tenía que hablar con él y tenía que hacer algo definitivo con ese diario.

Si Domenik hubiera estado aquella noche en la habitación, tal vez hubiera detenido a Hermione de la locura que estaba por hacer, y tal vez, solo tal vez, nada de lo que va a pasar acontinuación hubiera pasado. Pero como ya todos sabemos, la desesperación nos hace cometer actos de los que luego nos arrepentimos por la imprudencia del solo haberlos cometido. Hermione no sabía que lo que se encontraba apunto de hacer, solo iba a empeorar las cosas con Harry.

Harry estaba en su habitación. Tumbaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.  
por q Hermione?? por q me hiciste esto?! pensaba mientars descargaba su furia contra todo lo que tenía en frente. Ella era lo único bueno que él tenía, todo lo demás lo había perdido, había perdido a sus padres, la confianza en Dumbledore y en Ron...A la única persona q él siempre confió todo fue a ella, creyéndola incapaz de hacer algo como...engañarlo.  
Pero no, ahora todo estaba claro. Hermione no era lo que él pensaba, nadie era lo que él pensaba. Todos eran iguales, unos traidores.  
Harry golpeó la pared.  
- Se acabó el Harry bueno q todos conocían, de ahora en adelante seré lo que ellos me hicieron.

Harry sacó el diario de su túnica.  
- Si no te tuviera me volvería loco.- dijo mientras veía al diario de su madre.

La puerta se abrió de ujn solo golpe. Hermione, envuelta en lágrimas entró y arrancó a Harry el Diario de las manos.  
- q haces sal de aki!- gritó Harry.  
- No! no me voy a ir!! y no lo voy a hacer porq tienes que escucharme!  
- No tengo nada que escuchar de alguien como tu! todas las mujeres son unas zorras!  
- cállate!!! estás así por culpa de este diario! pero no te preocupes! me encargaré de destruirlo inmediatamente!!!  
Hermione se dispuso a salir pero Harry corrió y cerró la puerta. En sus ojos habia una llama de fuego que indicaba claramente que estaba furioso.  
- puedes hacer cualquier cosa y salir con vida...menos tocar lo único que me queda..el diario de mi mamá.- dijo Harry.  
Corrió hacia ella pero Hermione lo esquivó aún llorando.  
- No! entiende! yo no te engañé!!! jamás tendría algo con Kevin!  
- Ya no me interesa!!! quiero q me des el diario!! además! yo te dije que no lo vieras y no c u m p l i s t e con el trato! me mentiste!  
- sí! lo hice porq era estúpido! él estaba en un mal momento! me necesitaba! y sé que el verdadero Harry lo comprendería si me escuchara...pero estás cambiado!  
- si, he cambiado...todo por culpa de todos ustedes!

no te preocupes Harry! voy a destruirlo! no voy a permitir que sigas cambiando!- dijo ella.

Hermione intentó Correr hacia la puerta pero Harry la empujó y cayó sobre la cama. Harry cayó sobre ella.

Los dos peleaban, él trataba de quitarle el diario y ella trataba de que él no se lo arrebatara. Harry por fin se lo quitó, entonces tomó con sus manos las muñecas de Hermione y las pegó contra la cama para que dejara de moverse. Harry la miró.  
- Quiero q te largues de mi vida, me oiste? no te necesito ni a ti, ni a ron, ni a Dumbledore ni a nadie!! Y si quiero una zorra para pasar el rato, te juro que te llamo!.

Hermione logró soltar una de sus manos y le pagó una bofetada. Harry la tomó por el brazo y la sacó del cuarto. Hermione se quedó en el corredor, llorando.

Domenik estaba caminando con los ojos vendados. Jack la llevaba por el camino hacia la sala de Slytherin. Lo que él no sabía era que Domenik estaba contando las vueltas y los pasos para así saber por donde iba, su error fue subestimar la inteligencia de Domenik.  
Pararon y Jack le sacó la venda.

ella estaba frente a un gran cuadro y este pedió la contraseña.  
- Seda de serpiente.- dijo Jack.  
La puerta se abrió y Domenik entró.

La sala era muy parecida en estructura a la de Gryffindor, solo que en lugar de leones tenía serpientes y además todo tenía un color verde.  
- Y bien.,..- dijo Jack tomándola por la cintura. - ya es hora de lo nuestro no te parece???

Domenik sonrió.  
- no seas tan impaciente...debes enseñarme donde está el baño..tengo que hacer unas cosas..- dijo Domenik. - Tu mientras tanto anda a tu cuarto y prepara todo..

Jack le explicó como llegar al baño y se fue muy emocionado.  
- iluso.- dijo Domenik mientras buscaba un buen lugar donde ocultar el pequeño chip.  
Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.  
- Y si lo escondo en el cuarto de Malfoy...- dijo mientras caminaba enconces hacia las habitaciones de los hombres.  
Vio en una puerta el nombre "Draco Malfoy"  
Ella abrió la puerta lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro. Draco dormía en su cama boca abajo y sin camisa. Domenik empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad estaba haciendo todo eso para tener un buen escondite o para estar cerca de él.

Domenik entró y cerró la puerta lentamente. Examinó la habitación de Draco, entonces encontró el lugar perfecto para esconder el chip. En una repisa había un trofeo. Domenik puso el chip en el interior de éste y caminó para salir. Le dio una última mirada de Draco, después salió.  
Dentro del cuarto. Draco, que se había fingido dormido, se levantó y miró dentro de su trofeo.  
- para q habrá querido esconder esto?

Domenik se disponía a salir de la sala común cuando una mano la agarró por el brazo con fuerza.  
- a donde piensas que vas?- dijo Jack al ver que Domenik pensaba irse.  
- Suéltame, cambié de opinión, no quiero nada contigo.- dijo ella  
- estás muy equivocada si piensas que puedes jugar conmigo. Hoy vas a ser mía, quieras o no.  
Jack la empezó a arrastrar hacia su cuarto. Domenik gritaba.  
Fue entonces cuando Domenik vio que Draco agarraba a Spencer por la túnica y descargaba un golpe sobre su rostro.  
- no te le vuelvas a acercar!- dijo Draco.  
La tomó por la mano y la llevó a su cuarto. Draco cerró la puerta con seguro.

- Gracias.- dijo Domenik, que estaba muy alterada.  
Draco fijó sus ojos grises en ella. Quería descubrirla, saber lo que le pasaba pero ella era demasiado cerrada.  
- de todas formas podía habermelas arreglado sola.- dijo Domenik mientras caminaba para salir del cuarto.  
- ya deja de actuar como si pudieras sola con el mundo! admite que me necesitas para muchas cosas.  
Domenik lo miró, sí que lo necesitaba, lo amaba, pero no se lo iba a decir.  
- Siempre e estado sola. No necesito de nadie para arreglármelas.  
- Yo también siempre e estado solo. Pero admito que necesito de los demás muchas veces.  
Domenik permaneció en silencio.  
- Por ejemplo. Necesitaste de mí para que te ocultara en la cabaña¿te acuerdas? y ahora, me necesitas para ocultar esto.- dijo Draco enseñándole el chip.  
- dámelo!- dijo Domenik avalanzándose sobre él. Pero Draco la pegó contra la pared. Domenik permaneció durante un raro en silencio. Perdiéndose en aquellos ojos que le encantaban. - Me vas a delatar? le vas a decir a todos que entré a la sala común de Slytherin para esconder el detector que hace que mis padres sepan cada uno de mis pasos?  
Draco la miró sin decir nada. Domenik vio como él se acercaba a su boca, y la besaba.  
Ella correspondió al beso sintiendo que cada día lo amaba más.  
Cuando Draco terminó de besarla la miró, la miró y se hundió en esos ojos negros.  
- Deberías ya saber que es imposible que haga algo en tu contra. Desde hace mucho tiempo ya que no hago nada más que complacerte.

Harry se sentó en su cama. Ya era muy tarde y Ron estaba durmiendo. Él había entrado al cuarto y ninguno de los dos se dijo nada. Ron ni siquiera intentó hablarle a Harry, se veía de mal humor, y como últimamente tenían problemas mejor se acostó a dormir.  
Harry, por màs que quería no podía dormir. Se sentía solo, todos lo traicionaban, por q? porq de repente todos lo dejaban solo...hasta Hermione...  
Harry se sostuvo la cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas en mente, no entendía por q desde ya hacía unas semanas sentía que le dolía mucho la cabeza. Decidió tomar el diario de Lily y leerlo, sin ni siquiera sospechar que esa era la causa principal de todos sus problemas.

"Hola:  
Bueno, hoy fue un día como ninguno. Me levanté a desayunar y cuando caminaba hacia el gran comedor James apareció, me tomó por la mano y me llevó hacia el lago, nos quedamos detrás de un árbol para que no nos vieran.  
- Muy bien, ya tengo el plan.- dijo James sonriendo.  
- Dimelo y pensaré si aceptarlo.- dije.  
- No te preocupes Santa Lily, no te causará grandes problemas...solo unos pocos. Pero eso es lo que debes hacer si planeas que todos dejen de considerartre perfecta.- dijo James, y la verdad era que estaba desesperada. Y las personas en mi posición, totalmente desesperadas hacen cualquier cosa.  
- Está bien James, pero dime por favor cuál es el plan. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea.."

"James me miró de una forma extraña, esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara...como odio cuando me mira así! bueno, la cosa es que notó que me puse nerviosa y sonrió.  
- Sabes Santa Lily? te ves linda cuando te pones nerviosa...pero te ves sumamente hermosa cuando te brillan los ojos cuando estas molesta..o cuando dices "q estas dispuesta a lo que sea"  
- bueno! no a lo q sea Potter...- dije mirándolo.  
James rió.  
- Mi plan es este: si quieres que dejen de pensar que eres perfecta, tenemos que distorcionar tu imagen, para esto, vas a unirte al grupo "desastre" de este colegio...osea, nosotros.-  
Lo miré atónita.  
- Ya hablé con Lupin y Sirius...claro y Peter. Todos están dispuestos a que te unas a nosotros. No es gran cosa Santa Lily, pasas durante...mmm, un mes con nosotros hasta que todos pienses que eres una de los nuestros, entonces tu imagen de perfecta se destruirá.- dijo James sonriente.  
Creo que él esperaba que yo me lanzara sobre él gritándole que no iba a hacer eso, y creo q precisamente por esa misma razón se sorpendió cuando le dije que me encantaba la idea.  
Bueno, mañana sigo.  
Lily"  
Harry guardó el diario y se acostó a dormir, se sentía demasiado mal.

Domenik miraba a Draco sin poder decir nada.  
- Te dije q no lo volvieras a hacer Draco.- dijo Domenik.  
- Por que no?  
- Porq tu no sientes nada por mì, actuaste como si nada después de lo de la cabaña...y...además...yo tampoco siento nada por ti.- mintió Domenik mientras se alejaba de él.  
Draco miró al suelo.  
- Lo que dices es mentira.  
- Parece q estuviera mintiendo? lo q pasa Draco Malfoy es q no soportas encontrar a alguien q no caiga rendida a tus pies.- dijo Domenik. - Pues adivina q...yo no me enamoro de nadie. Soy una Winkraft, tengo prohibido querer…fui educada para ser fria y calculadora..  
- No, no parece q estuvieras mintiendo, pero sé q lo haces. Eres muy buena engañando a la gente...pero no me puedes engañar a mí, porq yo sé lo que sientes cuando te beso…y eso no lo puedes negar.  
- Y tu? Vamos Malfoy, niegame q estás enamorado de mí. Yo no soy aki la que quiere, eres tu.  
Draco la miró fijamente.  
- Sí, es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti. Por lo menos yo sí tengo el valor de admitirlo.

Domenik se quedó callada. No, no podía decirle lo que sentía. Había sido criada fríamente, y se le hacía muy difícil decir sus sentimientos...era, imposible.  
- debo irme.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta.  
Draco se interpuso.  
- No puedes irte, al menos no sola.  
- si puedo.  
- no sabes el camino de reegreso. Al menos que Jack haya sido aún más estúpido como para traerte aki sin taparte los ojos.  
- no, me vendó. Pero yo conté las vueltas y tengo muy buena memoria.- dijo Domenik.  
- Y si te pierdes?  
Domenik se quedó en silencio.  
- Quieras o no admitirlo, me necesitas para esto, no podrás sola. Una sola equivocación en el camino, y significará que Flich te encuentre, y por lo tanto, tu expulsión de Hogwarts.  
Domenik lo miró, no tenía otra opción.  
- Está bien. Ayúdame.- dijo.

Draco la fue guiando un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.  
Domenik estaba muy aturdida. por q no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía?? ella lo sabía, en el fondo había sido educada como una Winkraft, y no podía dejar de serlo. Frívola, incapaz de decir una sola palabra que demostrara amor por alguien. Pero, acaso podría vivir así?? otra vez su familia le complicaba la vida. Domenik hubiera deseado nacer en otra..y no en el infierno en el que se había criado.  
Draco llegó hasta la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Miró a Domenik.  
- esto es todo.- dijo él, y cuando se disponía a irse Domenik lo tomó por el brazo haciéndolo volver: y lo besó.  
Draco se quedó sorprendido durante un rato, pero después la tomó por la cintura y correspondió al beso que ella le había dado.  
Domenik lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
- Yo...  
- lo sé- dijo Draco sonriendo- siempre lo supe.

Hermione lloraba en su habitación todo estab mal. No entendía por qué de repente su vida estaba tan complucada. Temía por Harry, temía mucho que algo le pasara. Lo amaba, y quería que volviera a la normalidad.  
Hermione se paró para ir al baño, sentía su vista nublada por alguna razón. Cuando se paró sintió un dolor agudo en el abdomen.  
- ah!!!!!!- gritó. El dolor era demsaido fuerte. Cayó al suelo y lo último que vio fue una luz blanca. Después, todo fue negro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Domenik entró a la sala común y estaba sonriente. Le parecía que todo aquello que le estaba pasando era mentira. Ella, que había sido criada para no ser feliz, jamás pensó que ahora todo iba a cambiar. Nunca, en toda su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Su alegría no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que encontró a Hermione tirada en el suelo del cuarto.  
- Hermione!- dijo Domenik levantándola y tratando de hacer que reaccionara.  
Parvati dormía y ni se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Domenik hizo un esfuerzo mental y la levitó poniéndola sobre la cama.  
- muy bien...ehhh cuál era la frase para despertar a los desmayados..- dijo Domenik tratando de recordar. - si! ya me acordé: umbreya norwellus.- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro de Hermione.  
Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Entonces miró a Domenik fijamente.  
- q te pasó?.- preguntó ésta.  
- No lo sé. Sentí un fuerte dolor y de ahí no recuerdo nada más...- dijo Hermione. Entonces lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.  
- Hermione q tienes?  
- pasó algo malo..- dijo Hermione sollozando. - Algo muy malo...

Hermione le contó a Domenik detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido. Domenik la escuchó perpleja y cuando Hermione se calló, ella la seguía mirando con la boca abierta y con una expresión algo enojada en su rostro.  
- hay alguna otra estupidez que hayas hecho durante el tiempo q no estuve???- preguntó Domenik. - porq parece que cada paso que has dado Hermione ha sido la peor bobada de la vida entera!  
Domenik se levantó enojada de la cama y miró a Hermione.  
- !Cómo se te pudo ocurrir ir a quitarle el diario a Harry! te dije q no hicieras eso! te lo advertí Hermione!  
- Estaba desesperada! no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!  
- Pues bien, déjame decirte que gracias a tu desesperación hemos perdido lo único que teníamos a favor: la confianza de Harry. Y no solo eso, también provacaste el peor catástrofe.  
- de q hablas?- dijo Hermione.  
Domenik la miró harta de que no entendiera nada.  
- Mi familia sabe absolutamente cada cosa que le pasa al diario. Quien lo coge, quién lo toca! ahora saben que lo tuviste en tus manos! y se supone que nadie podía tocarlo porq moriría al instante!  
Hermione se quedó estupefacta.  
- cierto...se me olvidó por completo! pero...entonces.. ¿cómo pude tokrlo?- dijo Hermione confundida  
- Yo te digo como: porq eres una bruja de magia blanca! o también se te había olvidado eso?  
Hermione se quedo callada. Eso también se le había olvidado, pero no lo dijo.  
- yo no te pedí que me convirtieras!- dijo Hermione en su defensa.  
- Lo hice por el bien tuyo y el de Harry! y también lo hice porq pensé que eras más inteligente como para no cometer la idiotez que acabaste de cometer!  
- ya te dije q lo sentía!  
- no basta con sentirlo! ahora mi familia sabe que no eres una bruja normal. Podría apostar mi vida a q mis hermanas vendrán a investigarme en cualquier momento. Sospechan de mí hace tiempo y gracias a lo que hiciste, me tendrán más vigilada q nunca!

Hermione se quedó fría. Se había dado cuenta que estaban en grave peligro tanto Domenik como ella...y todo por su culpa.  
- Ahora qué le diré a mis hermanas? está bien. Yo diré q no se absolutamente nada pero que te estaré vigilando...Claro que eso no va a bastar...Estas en peligro Hermione, mi familia sabe que no eres una bruja normal, lo más seguro es que te hechen el ojo todo este tiempo. Y no me sorprendería que me mandaran a hacerte algo. Claro, si es que todavía confían en mí. Si ya no lo hacen entonces estamos perdidas, porq entonces ya no me informarán de nada y entonces no sabremos sobre sus planes contra Harry...Tendré que ganarme su confianza nuevamente. Solo tengo que pensar como...Y mientras tanto te entrenaré, para que sepas como defenderte en caso de que ellos decidan atacarte...Y con respecto a Harry...  
Domenik se quedó en silencio al ver que Hermione lloraba.  
- Lo arruiné todo. Es mi culpa. No solo te puse en peligro a ti sino también a Harry...ahora querrán adelantar sus planes y matarlo..- dijo Hermione llorando.  
- No..no digas eso.- dijo Domenik abrazándola. - Mira, es verdad, cometiste un error..pero cualquiera lo comete. Todo estará bajo control si hacemos lo que estoy diciendo. Necesito infiltrarme en los planes de mamá y papá. Seguramente mis hermanas conocen el plan,... a Miranda nunca se lo sacaré...pero, tal vez a Gwen. Hablaré con ella cuando venga, que estoy segura vendrá. Trataré de sacarle lo más que pueda. - miró a Hermione. - En cuanto a Harry, tenemos que tomar ese diario y sacarle el hechizo. Por lo pronto eso bastará.

Harry despertó y fue al gran comedor. Allí sacó el diario y empezó nuevamente a leerlo.  
"Hola:  
Bueno, ya te conté el plan de James. Me parece muy bueno. Comenzamos hoy y nunca pensé que me iba a divertir tanto. Pasé todo el día con James, lupin, Sirius y Peter. Bueno, Peter no habla mucho que digamos pero igual de cierta forma me parece tierno. James me tomaba de la mano todo el tiempo, y no sé por qué pero creo que eso me hacía sentir segura entre las miradas de todos.  
- no te preocupes Santa Lily, yo estoy aki..- me decía James en el oído cada vez que notaba que me ponía nerviosa por las miradas de todos.  
Y es que no solo me miraban porq les asombraba que estuviera en el grupo "desastre" de hogwarts, también me miraban llenas de odio las fans de James, que, no sé por qué, pensaban que él y yo teníamos algo. Nada q ver! james y yo??? no! nunca! somos muy diferentes. Además, no siento nada por él...o por lo menos eso creo...no! no siento nada por él! está dicho. nada, nada, nada, nada , nada. nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada NADAAAAAAAA  
Lily."  
Harry paró la lectura al ver que Hermione se sentaba enfrente de él y lo miraba severamente.  
- tenemos que hablar.  
- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- dijo Harry mirándola con sus ojos verdes furioso.  
- Pues yo sí. Y no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca Harry Potter. Quieras o no, vas a hablar conmigo. Así sea la última vez.- sentenció Hermione.  
Se había decidio. Lo que venía no iba a ser fácil y ella no estaba como para dejarse derrotar tan fácil. Tenía que ser fuerte. Por lo pronto hacer el plan que Domenik tenía en mente. Pero antes que todo tenía que hablar con Harry. Algo, aunque sea un solo pedazo del Harry que ella amaba tenía que estar aún allí.

Harry y Hermione se metieron en una clase vacía. Harry se paró frente a ella y le dijo:  
- q es lo que quieres.- Harry no quería esucharla, no quería verla, no quería sentir su aroma, no quería nada de ella. Quería olvidarla, sacarla de su mente. Se moría de celos de solo pensar que ella y Kevin...  
- Te diré lo que quiero. Quiero hablar con el verdadero Harry. El que no me hubiera llamado "zorra", el que jamás me hubiera lastimado como tú lo hiciste.  
- Ese Harry ya no existe, tú y los demás se encargaron de matarlo.  
- Sabes cuál es tu problema? q crees que el mundo entero está en tu contra cuando no te das cuenta que todos, absolutamente todos lo único que hacemos es tratar de ayudarte...porq te queremos.  
- si! claro, me quieres! y por eso andas con Kevin! no seas cínica!  
- Mi error fue no decirte que me veía con Kevin porq su madre se está muriendo. Me dio lástima, no podía dejarlo solo. Pero siempre fue todo amistad. Claro que eso tu no lo entiendes.  
- esperas q te crea? no soy tan imbécil sabes?  
- No, Harry eres un idiota. Ese es tu problema. Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre...siempre te voy a querer..

Harry miró fijamente a Hermione. Él la amaba demasiado, pero no podía confiar en ella...algo dentro de él le decía que no debía confiar en nadie..  
todos te traicionan!!1 no dejes q lo vuelva a hacer!!! te mira con esos ojos tiernos y te hace creer q le importas pero no es cierto! todos te traicionan!! repetía la voz dentro de su cabeza.  
- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta. - Yo ya no te amo más.  
Y con ésto se fue.  
Hermione se tragó las lágrimas lo más amargamente. No podía darse el lujo de flaquear ahora, no. Tenía que ser fuerte.  
Domenik caminaba por el pasillo hacia el gran comedor cuando sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura y la atraía hacia el.  
- Draco suéltame!- dijo ella.  
- No, no puedo.- dijo Draco mientras la besaba.  
Domenik correspondió solo unos segundos. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo de sus hermanas. Se separó de él.  
- Lo siento Draco, hablamos luego ahora está sucediendo algo y...bueno...luego te explico es algo muy largo.- dijo Domenik dándole un pequeño beso y se fue.  
Draco se quedó ahí parado viendo como ella se alejaba por el pasillo.  
- No puedo creerlo!- dijo Pansy caminando hacia él sonriente.- Así que estás enamorado de la Winkraft.  
Draco le sonrió a Pansy.  
- Sí.  
- Bueno, ella y yo no nos caemos muy bien mutuamente pero, si la quieres...supongo que algo bueno tendrá...- dijo Pansy.  
- Sí, supongo.- dijo Draco

Domenik caminaba hacia el gran comedor cuando una voz muy conocida la llamó desde atrás.  
- Domenik, te dije que te íbamos a tener vigilada.- dijo Miranda.  
- Hola Domenik.- dijo Gwen. - Pasó algo muy extraño de lo que esperamos tener una muy, pero muy buena explicación.  
Domenik miró a sus hermanas y comenzó su actuación.  
- No entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo. Todo está a la perfección. Potter ha cambiado de actitud bruscamente, hasta se peleó con su novia. Ya no anda con nadie, eso nos beneficia ya que está todo el tiempo solo. No veo qué puede andar mal.- dijo Domenik.  
Gwen miró a Miranda.  
- Creo que de verdad no sabe nada.- dijo ella.  
- Yo no estoy tan segura...- dijo Miranda caminando hacia ella. Su cabello negro brillaba más que nunca y sus ojos fríos negros daban escalofríos.  
- Miranda, podrías dejar de "sospechar" de tu propia hermana y decirme lo que está sucediendo. Yo, que soy la encargada de llevar todo este plan soy la que más informada debe de estar.  
- Mira, al parecer, la tal Hermione Granger, la novia de Potter...ella resulta ser una bruja de magia blanca.- dijo Gwen.  
- q?- dijo Domenik aparentando asombro.  
- así es hermanita.- dijo Miranda. - Hemos averiguado todo sobre ella. Ni siquiera es sangre limpia! sus padres son muggles, parte de la asquerosa escoria...  
- No logro entender entonces cómo puede ser una bruja de magia blanca!- dijo Domenik.  
- Eso, es lo que tú, hermanita vas a averiguar.  
- Eso es todo? y qué vamos a hacer con ella, con la Granger.- dijo Domenik fingiendo.  
- De eso nos encargamos nosotras, tu solo investiga y concéntrate en Potter.  
- Pero quiero saber qué van a hacer con la Granger.- dijo Domenik.  
- a ti q te importa.- dijo Miranda.

- Claro que no me importa.- dijo Domenik. - Pero creo tener la impresión, hermanita, que me quieres excluir de todo y recuerda: mamá y papá me dieron esta misión a mí.  
Miranda miró con odio a Domenik. Gwen se interpuso.  
- Creo que deberían dejar de pelear..- dijo con miedo a enfrentar a Miranda.  
Ésta la miró furiosa.  
- por favor??- dijo Gwen  
- Está bien. Te lo diré. Pero todo a su tiempo Hermanita..- dijo Miranda. - Por ahora, voy a hacer unas cuantas cosas que tengo que hacer y nos iremos Gwen..  
- Está bien.- dijo Gwen  
Miranda se fue caminando.  
- Por qué siempre tienes que hacerla enojar? sabes que no conviene.  
- por qué no?  
- porq ella es la más fuerte de las tres, es la mayor, y es la favorita de mis padres.

Miranda iba caminando mientras pensaba en su hermana.  
acaso me crees estúpida Domenik?? yo también soy inteligente, yo también soy una Winkraft como tú...además, soy mayor que tú por dos minutos. Sé que ocultas algo y sé que tienes que ver con todo lo d la Granger esa. Tu nunca fuiste una verdadera bruja de magia negra, nunca fuiste como yo. Pero te voy a descubrir delante de mamá y papá. Y me encargaré de ser yo la que te aniquile.

Miranda sabía muchas cosas. Su poder era tener visiones. Ella era una bruja con el arte de la adivinación. Y sabía muchas cosas, una de esas, la relación entre Domenik y Draco.  
y es que acaso Domenik se olvidó que está comprometida?? acaso se olvidó que tiene que casarse con un brujo de magia negra para seguir con la tradición familiar?...bueno, como siempre, soy yo la única que se puede encarga de las cosas en este lugar. pensó. Entonces, como por arte de magia, vio a Draco Malfoy caminando. Se dirigió hacia él.  
- Perdón.- dijo ésta. - has visto a Domenik?  
Draco se volteó y se asombró al ver a la hermana gemela de Domenik, de cerca se podía apreciar lo idénticas que eran. Su voz era igual, solo que la de ella tenía algo sombrío, igual en su mirada.  
- No, no sé a dónde está en este momento.- dijo Draco. - Perdón, eres su hermana, cómo te llamas?  
- Miranda Winkraft. La verdad era que necesitaba hablar con ella de urgencia, pero te puedo dejar el mensaje a ti y luego se lo das por mí?  
- si claro.- dijo Ddraco.  
- dile que su prometido vendrá a visitarla para entregarle el anillo de compromiso.  
Con esto Miranda se alejó sonriente.  
- Terminé con la historia de Draco y mi hermana...

Hermione estaba en su clase de pociones cuando se sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda.  
- ah!- gritó.  
- q le pasa señorita Granger!- dijo Snape.  
- puedo ir a la enfermería?  
- vaya!

Hermione salió y corrió al baño de mujeres en vez de la enfermería. Sentía que su espalda iba a reventar. Se sacó la camisa y miró en el espejo asombrada, como en su espalda tenía un ángel plateado.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Antes de irme, quería contarles que en el foro Dramione, habíamos estado pensando en armar un reto de fics sobre Twiligth, bueno, al final el reto todavía no lo empezamos, pero creamos un nuevo foro sobre la saga que se llama El lobo, la oveja y el león. Así que si les gustan los libros, nos vemos ahí...

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!!**

**Nat.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 7**

Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta. ¿Q era lo q estaba viendo? no podía ser!! entonces recordó la serpiente que Domenik tenía en su cuerpo. Sí, como ella ahora era una bruja de magia blanca tenía a su espíritu acompañante tatuado en la espalda. Sintió miedo, pero de cierta manera le parecía q la figura que tenía en su cuerpo era hermosa. Sintió lágrimas es sus ojos, no sabía por qué, pero últimamente había estado muy sensible.  
Entre sollozos se colocó bien la camisa y pensó en lo débil y cursi q se estaba poniendo.  
Hermione sabía q todo en aquellos momentos estaba muy complicado y q tenía razones suficientes para llorar, pero Domenik tenía razón: era hora de ser fuertes e inteligentes.

Domenik estaba en el corredor aún con su hermana Gwen. Ambas esperaban a Miranda. Domenik supo q era el momento ideal.  
- Gwen, tu también desconfías de mí?- dijo Domenik haciéndose la inocente.  
Gwen fijó sus ojos negros en los de su hermana, Domenik sabía que ella era menos amenazadora que Mirannda, pero igual tenía una mirada fuerte y penetrante. La única verdad era que Gwen siempre había sido la sombra de Miranda.  
- Pues, no es que desconfío de ti. Me cuesta creer que una bruja de magia negra como tú esté cambiándose de lado tan repentinamente. Pero debes admitir que has tenido actitudes demasiado sospechosas, y no solo eso, sino que también pareces querer llevar el plan acabo tú sola sin consultar con nadie...eso no les gusta a mis padres. Y bueno, debo decirte q Miranda te tiene el ojo encima.  
- Siempre lo ha hecho. Le fastidia que yo nunca halla querido ser su "aprendiz" y q todo lo que haya yo logrado haya sido por mi propia cuenta.  
- Ese es tu problema, y es lo que hace que mis padres duden: siempre quieres ser independiente, sin que nadie te diga nada de lo que tienes que hacer y sin dar cuenta a nadie de lo q haces. Entiende que nosotros somos una familia negra, dependes y vives de nosotros.  
- bueno, por lo menos sé q tú no dudas de mí hermanita.- dijo Domenik fingiendo. - Ya es suficiente q lo único que hagan los demás sea de dudar de mi trabajo...nunca has sentido como q nada de lo q haces es suficiente para agradar a mis padres??  
Gwen miró al suelo.  
- Sí, lo he sentido. No importa cuanto me esfuerce por ser tan buena en la magia negra como Miranda, no importa, ellos siguen pensando que soy la peor de las tres. No te quejes Domenik, tu tienes suerte, por lo menos eres la segunda de la lista de mis padres. Y además te encargaron la misión. A mí no, porq dicen q no estoy preparada aún. Sé q es por creen q soy la más débil. A Miranda la admiran por ser la más manipuladora y frívola. A ti por ser la más decidida, fuerte e impulsiva. Yo para ellos soy solo una burda imitación de las dos.

Draco caminaba sumamente enojado por los pasillos. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que Domenik le hablaba enserio cuando le decía q lo quería?? no, ella solo fingía, mentía, como siempre sabía hacerlo. Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil de creer q ella no era como su familia, q ella también se sentía sola como él. No, ella era frívola, calculadora, lo había engañado. Nunca se lo iba a perdonar...y nunca se iba a perdonar a él mismo el haber sentido algo por ella, el haber tratado de cambiar solo por ella. No, su padre tenía razón; en aquel mundo la única forma de subsistir era siendo como él se lo había enseñado, engañando y siendo un completo Malfoy. Pues sí, de ahora en adelante eso era lo q iba a hacer.  
En ese instante Diana paró a Draco, que parecía como si el demonio se lo estuviera llevando.  
- q te pasa Malfoy?  
- Nada.- dijo él mientras aceptaba que ella posara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.  
- sé q te pasa algo, pero no importa, me encargaré de q se te pase..- dijo Diana mientras se acercaba a sus labios.  
- Suéltalo zorra!- dijo Pansy desde atrás.  
Diana lo soltó. Ya había tenido suficiente experiencia con Hermione como para volver a involucrarse en una pelea. Sin embargo, mientras se iba miró a Pansy y le dijo:  
- él ya no es tu novio querida..  
Pansy cerró sus ojos tratando de contener las ganas de romperle la cara a la zorrita esa. Miró a Draco con sus grises ojos y se pasó la mano por el rubio y lacio cabello.  
- q está pasando Draco. Creí q estabas bien con Domenik...q por fin habías logrado sentir algo por alguien...q estabas cambiando.

- Eso no es algo q te importe.- dijo Draco molesto.  
- Sí me importa. Ya te dije q Domenik y yo no nos llevamos bien por situaciones anteriores, pero no te voy a permitir Draco q la engañes, es degradante!- dijo Pansy.  
- Pues quieres q te diga algo niña bonita?- dijo Draco acercándose amenazadoramente. - Ya estoy harto de tus consejos y de q pretendas arreglarme la vida, tú no sabes nada porq toda tu vida ha sido perfecta incluyendo tus padres...incluso yo mismo me he encargado de q tu vida sea perfecta...pero ya no más. No quiero q te metas en mi vida, quiero q me dejes en paz!- dijo Draco.  
Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- Bien! has lo que quieras! nunca vas a cambiar Draco Malfoy!- dijo Pansy mientras se iba llorando.

Draco sentía que había descargado bastante de su furia contra Pansy, pero aún le quedaba mucha rabia, y pensaba descargarla con Domenik.

Domenik caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, se había perdido muchas clases y la verdad era q sus notas no estaban muy bien q se diga. Pero tenía muchas otras cosas aún más importantes. En su cabeza: el plan uno salió a la perfección, Domenik logró ganarse a Gwen. La verdad era que Domenik la estimaba mucho, era la única q parecía no tener el alma completamente negra en la familia. Ahora podía sacarle muchas cosas a Gwen, lo que era bueno y un punto más a su favor. Tenía que entrenar a Hermione, y además quitarle el hechizo al diario sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta q ella tenía que ver con todo eso. ERA DEMASIADO!..  
Domenik sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo.  
- q quieres?- dijo Domenik viendo a Pansy.  
- Tenemos q hablar,  
- Yo no creo tener nada q hablar contigo. Si Malfoy te dejó es porq me quiere..- dijo Domenik pensando q ella iba a venir a reclamarle.  
Pansy entornó los ojos.  
- Es de Draco de quien q te quiero hablar; pero no sentimentalmente. Draco y yo solo somos muy amigos y eso es todo...  
Domenik la miró desconfiada. La verdad era que los pocos encuentros q había tenido con ella habían sido no muy amistosos.  
- bueno vas a escucharme sí o no!- dijo Pansy.  
- Sí, está bien.- dijo Domenik.  
Las dos caminaron hacia un lugar donde nadie las oyera.  
- Dime.- dijo Domenik.  
- Draco y tu tienen problemas?- dijo Pansy.  
- No, estamos muy bien.- dijo Domenik.  
Pansy miró al suelo. Si Domenik aseguraba q estaban bien entonces...entonces Draco había vuelto a lo mismo, a engañar con quien estaba saliendo...eso, le dolía profundamente, porq simplemente no podía creer q su mejor amigo fuera tan sin verguenza.  
- Parkinson mejor dime rápido lo q sea q tengas q decirme.- dijo Domenik.  
Pansy no podía decirle, no. Sería como traicionar a Draco, pero sí podía advertirle.  
- Creo q mejor es q hables con él. Sospecho q algo anda mal.- dijo Pansy.  
Domenik no supo por qué, pero al ver que Pansy no se comportaba agresivamente con ella como lo había hecho anteriormente, sintió que de repente tenía q bajar la guardia.  
- Gracias, hablaré con él.

Luna caminaba por el pasillo cuando sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura y que alguien aspiraba el aroma de su cuello.  
- Ron basta!.- dijo Luna riendo.  
Ron la volteó y la miró fijamente mientras la sostenía contra sí.  
- eres la más hermosa de este colegio lo sabías?- dijo Ron sonriéndole.  
- No.- dijo Luna pasando una mano por el cabello rojo de Ron.  
Ron se acercó a su boca y la besó.  
- Ron?- dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos.  
- Hermione!- dijo Ron separándose de Luna lentamente.  
- No sabía q eran novios..- dijo Hermione sonriendo. - porq no me lo contaste?  
Ron sonrió y miró a Luna que parecía nerviosa.  
- Pues iba a hacerlo, pero estabas tan ocupada con esta nueva actitud de Harry, que preferí mejor decírtelo cuando estuvieras más tranquila. Pero bueno, ahora lo sabes.  
Hermione estaba sonriente. Por fin le habían dado una buena noticia entre tantas malas.  
- Necesito hablar contigo Ron.- dijo Hermione,. - pero creo q puede suspenderse para más tarde no quiero interrumpirlos.  
- No, ya me iba..- dijo Luna sonriendo.  
- ya te ibas?.- dijo Ron triste.  
- tengo clases Ron.- dijo Luna dándole un beso.  
Cuando Luna se fue Ron y Hermione se fueron caminando hacia la sala común.  
- q pasa Herm?  
- Es q necesito q me hagas un favor.  
- cuál?  
- Quiero q le pongas en el jugo de harry mientras esté comiendo o lo q sea este somnífero, en la cena.  
- somnífero? pero por q?  
- solo, confía en mí. Es por su bien.

Domenik caminaba por un pasillo buscando a Draco. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte. Esto la estaba empezando a desesperar. Domenik escuchó ruidos en una clase. Se paró enfrente de ella y abrió la puerta. Allí vio a Draco y a Diana besándose.  
Domenik se quedó sin moverse durante unos segundos, entonces, antes de que las lágrimas desbordaran de sus ojos salió corriendo. Draco sonrió. Eso era lo que quería, q ella sufriera. Se lo merecía. Sin embargo sentía q aún no había descargado su rabia, así que corrió detrás de ella.

Domenik caminaba lo más rápido que podía. Contenía las lágrimas, no quería llorar..  
como pude ser tan tonta! como pude creer en las palabras de un Malfoy?? q estúpida fui al pensar q de verdad me quería! pensaba ella.  
Entonces escuchó una voz detrás de ella que la hizo pararse en seco.  
- q te pasa Winkraft?- dijo Draco acercándose a ella. - No me digas q creíste todo lo q te dije? no me digas q de verdad pensaste q me podía enamorar de alguien...esas cosas no son para mí...  
Draco la miraba con sus ojos aún más fríos q nunca. Domenik se sentía humillada, le había dado todo, su confianza, todo lo que tenía pensando q él era sincero con ella...  
- debí de habérmelo imaginado...q se podía esperar de un engendro de tu clase..- dijo ella tratando de desquitarse. - Pero no importa sabes? porq una Winkraft tampoco se enamora..y si pensaste q me heriste haciendo lo q hiciste, te equivocas, porq no me importa en lo absoluto lo q hagas o dejes de hacer con tu patética vida...tengo cosas aún más importantes q hacer...solo me divertía.- mintió Domenik. Ella era demasiado orgullosa, no iba a permitir q Draco la humillara.  
Draco la miró con odio...estaba confesando, estaba confesando q solo había mentido todo este tiempo.  
- Pues muy bien entonces! creo q ambos resultamos haciendo lo mismo no te parece?? en cuanto a lo que te dije una vez en la cabaña, eso de q iba a averiguar lo que estabas tratando de hacer aki, porq no pienses q no sé q a ti te enviaron para algo a Hogwarts...lo voy a descubrir, y te voy a desenmascarar Winkraft, así sea lo último q haga.- dijo Draco mientras se iba...De ahora en adelante iba a encargarse de destruir a Domenik, nadie, nadie se metía con Draco Malfoy sin pagar por ello.

Hermione entró al gran comedor. Llevaba un libro pesado entre sus manos. Tenía que estudiar bastante. Con todas las cosas que había pasado se había olvidado de estudiar...si había sacado buenas notas hasta ahora era porq en las vacaciones ya se había leído todos los libros.  
Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, un poco alejada de donde se sentaba Harry, quien la miró f u g a z m e n t e con rencor y siguió en lo suyo.  
Ron se sentó cerca de Hermione.  
- ok, ahora cómo voy a hacer para ponerle el s o m n í f e r o en la comida si no puedo ni acercarme a él.- dijo Ron.  
- Pues...se me ocurre q le empiezes a hablar y luego te las arregles para ponerle un poco en el jugo de calabaza.- dijo Hermione.  
- suena tan fácil!.- Dijo Ron. - para q el s o m n í f e r o?? sigo sin entender...no es q no confíe en tí pero entiende q necesito saber de q es lo q me esty perdiendo!  
Hermione lo miró d i s c r e t a m e n t e.  
- Lo sabrás...pero todo a su tiempo.

Domenik entró a la sala común y se sentó sin decir nada junto a Hermione y Rpn.  
- te pasa algo?- preguntó Ron  
- No nada.- mintió. - y? Hermione le dijiste a Ron en lo q qdamos?  
- Sí. Está a punto de hacerlo.  
Ron miró a las dos chicas confundido.  
- definitivamente quisiera saber en qué parte de la historia me perdí...porq parece ser q soy el único q no sabe nada...- dijo Ron.  
- créeme, mejor es no saber.- dijo Domenik. - ahora solo has lo q te pedimos. RÁPIDO!

Ron se levantó y caminó hacia donde Harry estaba sentado. Se sentó junto a él.  
- q quieres?- dijo Harry molesto.  
- De verdad me encantaría saber por q te estás comportando como un imbécil?!- dijo Ron aprovechando el momento para hablar con su mejor amigo.  
- Desaparece quieres?!- dijo Harry.  
Ron tumbó los libros de Harry al suelo.  
- q haces?!- dijo Harry mientras los recogía. - mira lo q haces!  
Domenik entornó los ojos.  
- Mi primito es un experto en arruinar las cosas...-  
Ron aprovechó el momento y vació el somnífero en la copa de jugo de Harry. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia las dos amigas.  
- ya!  
- definitivamente no sirves para esto..- dijo Domenik.  
- a q te refieres? se lo puse en el jugo tal como qdamos!.- dijo Ron indignado.  
- sí, y para eso casi le tiras al piso todas las cosas q estaban en la mesa!- dijo Domenik riendo.

Draco estaba sentado en su mesa de Slytherin. Estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué era lo que Domenik y su familia se tramaban. Estaba seguro de que Hermione Granger sabía también la verdad, ya que Domenik y ella eran prácticamente inseparables.  
El ver que Pansy se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
- q pasó con Domenik Winkraft Draco?.- dijo Pansy. - Le dije q estabas raro y fue a buscarte, después me la encontré no muy bien q digamos...  
- ella está bien no te preocupes.- dijo Draco molesto.  
- q le hiciste?- insistió Pansy. Draco era su mejor amigo, desde pequeños habían estado juntos y le dolía en el alma cuando él se comportaba como una mala persona, cuando en realidad no lo era. Solo ella, que lo conocía perfectamente, sabía q Draco no era una lacra venenosa como la mayoría pensaba, solo era un tipo con una vida confusa, y con una familia despreciable.  
- no le hice nada. Nada q no se mereciera..- dijo Draco.  
Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo...cómo puedes hablar así Draco Malfoy? la engañaste verdad...la engañaste con la tipa esa de Hufflepuf??  
Draco se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.  
- Sí, y eso no te importa! me encantaría q dejaras de meterte en mis asuntos! q seas mi amiga no te da derecho a interferir en mis cosas!  
Pansy contuvo las lágrimas que ya se notaban estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos.  
- No te preocupes, no me voy a meter más en tus asuntos...puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero quiero q sepas q no cuentes conmigo...no quiero estar cerca de ti cuando te conviertas en un ser despreciable..

Harry entró a su sala común. No era muy tarde que se diga, sin embargo, no sabía por qué, él se estaba muriendo de sueño. Subió las escaleras mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y en cuanto llegó a la habitación se tiró a la cama y quedó en un profundo y nítido sueño.  
- auch!- dijo Hermione mientras Domenik la empujaba para que subiera las escaleras de los niños rápidamente.  
- quieres q nos vean o q? tenemos q entrar a su cuarto y sakr el diario antes q alguien nos vea por aki"!- dijo Domenik mientras seguían su camino.  
Hermione supo de inmediato cual era el cuarto de Harry.  
- mmm así q hasta sabes donde es su cuarto no??- dijo Domenik  
- sí, años atrás cuando era navidad yo subía...- dijo Hermione.  
- así q desde siempre has sido una pervertida.- dijo Domenik  
- cállate!- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta lentamente.  
Harry estaba completamente dormido.  
- puedo preguntar q clase de somnífero le diste??- dijo Hermione  
- Uno q le dan a los hipogrifos para q se duerman...muy potente..- dijo Domenik.  
- COMO SE TE OCURRE DARLE ALGO ASÍ!!- gritó Hermione,  
- shhhhhh..se va a levantar!- dijo Domenik.  
- NO TE PREOCUPES! AKI PUEDE PASAR UN TRACTOR Y DEMOLER EL EDIFICIO Y TE ASEGURO Q HARRY SEGUIRÁ DURMIENDO!!- dijo Hermione enfadada. Ahora Harry estaría dormido por un muy largo tiempo.  
- solo trataba de no levantar sospechas...- dijo Domenik.  
- no levantar sospechas?? y dime q no es sospechoso q alguien duerma todo un día sin despertarse! porq eso es lo q va a pasar!- dijo Hermione. - le diste lo suficiente como para q invernara!!  
Domenik movió la cabeza y empezó a buscar el diario. Hermione la miró y decidió reprenderla luego.

- aquí está!- dijo Domenik saltando de la felicidad señalando el diario.  
- genial, ahora cómo lo tocamos!  
Domenik miró a Hermione maliciosamente.  
- como lo tocarás querrás decir...  
- como?! yo! pero la última vez q lo hice..  
- no te pasó nada...si yo lo toco moriré instantáneamente..si lo tocas tú, lo máximo q pasará será q mis padres sepan q tienes magia blanca y me temo q eso ya lo saben..  
Hermione respiró profundo, Domenik tenía toda la razón. Lo tomó con su mano derecha algo temblorosa. Miró a Domenik quien se dirigió hacia Harry y lo miró fijamente. Pasó una mano por su cabeza y dijo:  
- No te preocupes, voy a hacer q mi familia pague por lo q te están haciendo..  
Domenik salió y Hermione caminó donde Harry y le dio un beso en los labios.  
- Todo acabará..

Domenik y Hermione entraron al baño de mujeres y colocaron el diario en el suelo.  
- Muy bien, y ahora q hacemos??- dijo Hermione.  
- Ahora tenemos q quitar el hechizo. Pon en este vaso un poco de agua.- dijo Domenik dándole un vaso con insignias griegas. Hermione lo llenó de agua y de lo entregó.  
Domenik se sentó enfrente del diario y le pidió a Hermione que también lo hiciera. las dos estaban frente a frente con el diario q tantos problemas había causado. Hermione tragó saliva, aquello podía ser muy peligroso, y ella lo sabía. Tenía miedo.  
Domenik tomó el vaso con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda rodeaba en círculos el agua.  
- azqué mingur magte, azqué mingur magté!- repetía Domenik mientras Hermione veía impresionada como el agua se tornaba negra.  
Domenik tomó un poco del agua negra con su mano y lo echó al diario.  
- azqué mingur magté!- dijo.  
Del diario salió un relámpago que golpeó a Domenik y la tumbó contra la pared.  
- Domenik!- gritó Hermione corriendo hacia ella. - estás bien?  
- Sí, pero me temo q han protegido el diario contra magia negra también...  
- q quieres decir?- dijo Hermione.  
- q hoy tendrás tu primera clase de magia blanca, solo tú puedes quitarle el hechizo al diario.

Domenik se sentó nuevamente frente al diario y Hermione la siguió muy temerosa.  
- Así que tu esíritu es un ángel plateado...- dijo Domenik. - q mal, hubiera preferido que fuera una serpiente plateada...  
Hermione trago saliva.  
- q tengo q hacer?  
- Muy bien, tienes q saber q la magia blanca es una arte complicado, para q funcione tienes que purificar tu mente y tu alma en el momento en que quieras llevarla a cabo. Esto es lo más difícil; verás, yo soy magia negra, lo único que debo hacer es concentrar en mi mente todo lo negro, lo malo de mi vida...tú, por el contrario, debes purificarte, y para eso necesitas un pensamiento tranquilizador, que te haga sentir cómoda. Cuál podrá ser ese??  
Hermione se quedó en silencio. En aquel momento se le hacía muy difícil poder encontrar una imagen en su vida que fuera tranquilizadora. Entonces, hubo algo. A Hermione le tranquilizaba mucho saber que Ron estaba bien, que no tenía preocupaciones y que amaba a una buena chica; luna. Sí, esa sería su imagen.  
- Muy bien, ya la tienes?  
- sí.  
- Solo tienes que pensar en ella, concentrarte en ella y sentir como todo tu cuerpo se relaja, cuando sientas un ardor en tu espalda, justo en donde tienes el ángel plateado, entonces sabremos que estás lista para el contrahechizo.  
Hermione le hizo caso, se concentró el la imagen. Pronto sintió que toda ella se propagaba de abundante paz y tranquilidad.  
- ahhhhhh!- gritó al sentir un punzante dolor en la espalda. - creo q ya!  
- Ahora debes repetir las palabras que yo dije mientras sumerges tu dedo índice en el agua, debes concentrarte.  
Hermione tomó el vaso y sumergió su dedo en él.  
- Azqué mingur magné, azqué mingur magné!- repetía Hermione, entonces vio impactada como el agua negra se volvía plateada y brillante.  
- así es! lo conseguiste! Ahora échalo al diario, concentrándote con todas tus fuerzas.  
Hermione se concentró en el contrahechizo, y en cuanto tomó el agua plateada entre sus manos sintió un punzante dolor de energía en su cabeza.

- ahhh  
- vamos tú puedes hermione!!- decía Domenik alentándola.  
Hermione echó el agua al diario.  
- azqué, mingur, magné!  
El diario se abrió pasando las páginas rápidamente mientras un grito agudo salía de él, como el de un espíritu.  
Hermione y Domenik se tapaban los oídos para que sus tímpanos no reventaran.  
Al fin, el diario dejó de agitar sus páginas y cayó al suelo. Hermione y Domenik vieron como de él empezaba a chorrear un líquido negro.

Pansy estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común de Slytherin. Leía una revista tratando de que su mente no volviera a pensar en Draco, pero aquello era imposible. No lo entendía, se veía tan enamorado de Domenik...entonces...porq le estaba haciendo todo aquello?? porq se estaba comportando de esa forma?? No lo podía entender. Ella conocía a Draco mejor que nadie, sabía q en el fondo él era una buena persona, pero también sabía que cuando le hacían algo guardaba el rencor dentro de su corazón hasta ver consumida su venganza. Cosa que heredó de los Malfoy's. Y también sabía que cuando albergaba todo aquello dentro de él llegaba a convertirse en un ser que arrastraba todo a su paso sin importarle nada. Aquel era uno de sus mayores defectos, el ser impulsivo. A Pansy le dolía que la hubiera tratado de aquella manera, especialmente cuando se suponía eran mejores amigos. Draco se veía dolido y lleno de ira, aquello hacía que Pansy se estremeciera...sabía cómo era Draco Malfoy cuando estaba enojado por algo...y no era una muy bonita imagen..  
- porq no me lo dices Draco??- se dijo así misma, Por q no le decía lo q le pasaba. Draco prefería guardárselo y tratarla mal. Lo único que decía era "todas las mujeres son iguales!" y aquello lo único q le daba a ver era que Domenik debía de haberle hecho algo muy malo...pero q?? y Pansy no podía creer q Domenik le hubiera hecho algo malo si se veía profundamente enamorada de él. Todo era confuso.

Pansy seguía hundida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que Spencer la observaba del otro lado de la sala común.  
- No estás nada mal Parkinson...- se dijo así mismo. - Si Malfoy no supo aprovecharte yo sí...

Pansy sintió que alguien rozaba su cabello, se volteó y miró a Spencer, que la miraba de arriba abajo de una forma no muy decente.  
Pansy se levantó del sillón y lo miró algo asustada.  
- q quieres.  
Spencer sonrió maliciosamente.  
- muchas cosas...  
- déjame en paz!- dijo Pansy mientras los esquivaba pero él la agarró y la pegó contra la pared.  
- Tranquila Parkinson...no va a pasar nada, no muerdo sabes?? bueno, tal vez solo un poco...- dijo Spencer acercándose para besarla.  
Pansy lo empujó y le pegó...bueno, ya saben donde...  
Spencer gritó del dolor.  
- PERRA!!- dijo mientras corría detrás de ella. La agarró antes de que ella pudiera escaparse.  
- déjame!!  
- Maldita zorra!! si quieres q todo sea a la fuerza pues lo será!!

Pansy gritaba y trataba de soltarse, pero Jack era mucho más fuerte que ella. Justo en ese momento entró Draco.  
- suéltala maldito!!- dijo mientras lo empujaba lejos de ella. - Una vez te dejé con vida, pero la segunda ya no te la perdono!- dijo Draco golpeándolo compulsivamente.  
- no!! Draco para!!- gritó Pansy y se interpuso entre los dos.- no vale la pena déjalo!  
- hazle caso Malfoy! te arrepentirás de esto!!- dijo Jack mientras se iba.  
Draco miró a Pansy que se secaba las lágrimas.  
- estás bien??- preguntó Draco.- debiste dejarme matar a ese imbécil.  
- No es nada...- dijo Pansy mirando al suelo.  
- Me las va a pagar, te lo juro Pansy. Por lo q trató de hacerte, lo de Domenik ya no me importa...es una zorra y bien se lo merece..pero a ti..  
- Yo q? me dijiste q era una entrometida y q me metiera en mis cosas no? pues haz tú tb lo mismo y no te metas en las mías...no vengues lo q no te hicieron..- dijo Pansy

- lo q dije fue porq quieres interferir en mis cosas...  
- pues yo tampoco quiero q interfieras en las mías Draco..- dijo Pansy. - Y si lo hice es porq me preocupas mucho, no entiendo q quieres lograr con todo esto...  
- Entiende q no quiero q te metas!- gritó Draco.  
A Pansy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Draco no lo soportó.  
- Escucha, no quiero q sepas nada de lo q pienso hacer porq es algo en lo q alguien como tu no debe estar metida..  
- alguien como yo?? y cómo soy yo??  
- tu eres...- Draco caminó hacia ella y la abrazó. - Eres lo único bueno q tengo en mi vida. No quiero q te ensucies con mis cosas...  
- No quiero q le hagas daño...- dijo Pansy.  
- a quien??- dijo Draco separándose de ella.  
- a Domenik..  
Draco permaneció en silencio.  
- Solo, hazme caso y no interfieras...esto es entre ella y yo.- Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras de la sala común.

Hermione abrió los ojos al ver q la luz del sol pegaba fuerte contra su ventana. Se levantó y vio que Domenik ya esaba lista para comenzar las clases.  
- te levantaste tarde hoy..- dijo Domenik cepillándose el largo y lacio cabello rojo.  
- Pues después de lo del diario no me culpes por estar algo cansada..- dijo Hermione.  
- Tienes razón. Te agotaste demasiado al usar tus poderes. No debió ser así, se suponía que debía entrenarte con lo elemental antes de q usaras tu magia blanca. Pudo ser peligroso.  
- Pero no me pasó nada..  
- Gracias a merlín!  
Hermione trató de pararse de la cama peró entonces no pudo hacer. Se quejó de un dolor agudo mientras se tocaba la espalda.  
- q pasó?- dijo Domenik  
- Me duele..- dijo Hermione señalándole la espalda.  
- Bueno, era de suponerse. Hasta estás pálida...ya te dije q la fuerza que hiciste fue demasiado grande. Necesitas descansar.  
- No puedo faltar a clases. Ya bastante he descuidado el colegio con todo esto.- dijo Hermione.  
- ay Hermione! yo soy la q me estoy qdando en todas las materias mientras q tu tienes las más altas calificaciones así q creo q no debes preocuparte.

Hermione y Domenik llegaron al gran comedor. Hermione no se sentía muy bien pero la animaba que por fin podría hablar con Harry sin que él tuviera la influencia de aquel diario. Sin embargo Hermione vio que Harry no estaba en la mesa y ya faltaba muy poco para que las clases iniciaran.  
Hermione seguía caminando hasta que se sentó junto a Ron. Fue ahí cuando se percató de que Domenik no había caminado con ella. Volteó y vio a la pelirroja hablando con un tipo alto, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules marinos.

- Como estás Domenik?- dijo Matt tomando la mano de la chica y besándola mientras ella lo miraba estupefacta.  
- q haces aki??- preguntó Domenik. Nunca pensó que Matt vendría a Hogwarts. Sus padres la habían comprometido con él, que era hijo de la familia Brugstom, también una familia de magos negros. Matt era el único heredero de la familia Brugstom y sus padres decidieron que se casara con una de las tres Winkraft. Domenik todavía recordaba como a sus doce años se arregló para recibirlo, él iba a elegir a una de las tres hermanas. Gwen estaba emocionada, pero Domenik no. A ella no le interesaba para nada casarse ni mucho menos con alguien que no era elegido por ella. Sus padre aspiraban a que Matt optara por Miranda, que era la preferida de la familia y la que prometía ser la mejor. Pero Matt al llegar puso sus ojos en la pelirroja de las hermanas y decidió que si se casaría lo haría con Domenik. Miranda nunca le perdonó aquel desplante, ahora q lo pensaba bien, a lo mejor esa era una de las razones por las que Miranda la odiaba tanto.

- No te da gusto verme?- dijo Matt mirándola con aquellos punzantes ojos azules.  
- No es eso, es q hace mucho tiempo q no nos veíamos...- dijo Domenik tratando de cambiar el tema. Ella no quería casarse con Matt, aunq le pesara, ella aún amaba a Draco.  
- Si, es verdad. No nos vemos desde hace mucho. Pero eso ha hecho que te vea aún más hermosa. Miranda me llamó y me dijo que querías verme, y la verdad yo también pienso que si vamos a casarnos lo mejor es que nos conozcamos mejor. no lo crees??  
Domenik se quedó en silencio.

Draco miraba la escena desde la mesa de Slytherin. La odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser. Ella era la persona más falsa que había conocido en su vida. Pero la iba a destruir, sí, la iba a eliminar de su vida y la haría sufrir hasta verla arrastrándose a sus pies pidiéndole perdón por lo que le había hecho.

- Así q Mi querida hermanita Miranda te envió...- dijo Domenik sarcásticamente.  
- Sí, hizo mal?- dijo Matt  
Domenik abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces sus ojos negros se chocaron con los de Draco, y pensó que la idea era simplemente perfecta. Iba a enseñarle a Malfoy q si pensó que jugaría con una Winkraft se equivocaba.  
- Claro q no.- dijo Domenik mientras le daba un beso en la boca.

Hermione veía la escena con Ron sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- pero q diablos está haciendo Domenik??- dijo Hermione  
- No lo sé, y quién es ese tipo?- dijo Ron como típico primo celoso.

Ya era hora de ir a clases de pociones. Hermione buscaba a Harry con la vista, pero no lo encontraba para nada. Simplemente no lo veía. Parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera tragado por completo.

- Siéntense.- dijo Snape a todos los alumnos. - 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por el señor neville...  
- q hizo?!- preguntó Ron molesto.  
- Otros 10 puntos menos por preguntar.-  
- Es un hijo de...- dijo Ron pero se calló ya que Hermione estaba junto a él.

Hermione no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor. Por q Harry no aparecía?? porq?? él jamás llegaría tarde a un clase de pociones sabiendo que Snape aprovecharía para agarrárselas con él.  
- Y el señor Potter??- preguntó Snape.  
Los ojos se Ron buscaron ayuda en los de Hermione.  
- Se sentía mal, y esta en la enfermería..- dijo Hermione.  
- Ahhh, veo q al señor Potter se lo ocurre enfermarse justamente en mi clase sabiendo que no tiene muy buenas calificaciones que digamos.  
Ron quiso contestarle pero Hermione se lo impidió, lo mejor era no buscar problemas.

A penas terminaron las clases de Pociones, Hermione quiso ir en busca de Harry. Pero entonces Ron la hizo volver al mundo real de que tenían en aquel mismo instante clase de Transformaciones. Hermione tuvo que tragarse las ganas y la impaciencia que tenía de saber dónde se encontraba Harry.

- No puedo creerlo...no entiendo donde se pudo haber metido..- dijo Hermione  
- Ni yo, pero tampoco me importa. Sabemos q está a salvo ya q le quitamos el hechizo al b e n d i t o diario así q con eso me basta..- dijo Domenik mientras se sentaba en la silla.  
- Por cierto, me podrías explicar quién era ese tipo con quien te besaste??- dijo Hermione recordando el i n c i d e n t e de la mañana.  
- Sí, ¿por q no nos lo explicas?- dijo Ron algo molesto.  
- Te lo explico luego Hermione.- dijo Domenik entornando los ojos e i g n o r a n d o a Ron.

La profesora Mcgonagal entró y se paró frente a sus alumnos.  
- Muy bien, hoy aprenderemos como...- pero se calló al ver que la puerta se abría y Harry entraba. Estaba con la corbata mal arreglada y con el cabello despeinado cayéndole por la frente, como si recién se hubiera despertado. Y ahora que Hermione lo veía bien, sí parecía que había estado en un profundo sueño.  
- Señor Potter...q le hace pensar q puede llegar tarde a mi clase?  
Harry miró f u g a z m e n t e a Hermione, y solo bastó con ese momento en que sus miradas de cruzaron para que Hermione supiera que el Harry a quien ella amaba había vuelto.

- Me quedé dormido.- dijo Harry.  
se hizo un gran silencio en la clase. Hermione miró a Domenik furiosa mientras ella ponía cara de "claro, eso lo explica todo"  
- dormido señor potter?? a quién quiere tratar de engañar? son las dos de la tarde...nadie puede dormir tanto..  
- Quisiera poder explicarlo...pero no puedo. Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó.  
- Siéntese rápido y no perdamos más tiempo.- dijo la profesora señalando la silla que estaba en la primera banca.

Harry caminó hacia ella, pero antes de llegar pasó cerca de Hermione y le susurró en el oído:  
- Tenemos que hablar..  
Hermione asintió mirándolo y él también le sostuvo la mirada durante unos pocos segundos. Hermione, solo con mirarlo, sentía que iba a explotar.

Draco estaba en las afueras del castillo. Miraba el reloj sumamente fastidiado.  
- por q no llega??- dijo molesto. Sus ojos grises centelleaban de ira.  
- Aquí estoy.- dijo una chica de cabello corto negro y ojos verdes.  
- Por q tardaste tanto Cinthia!!- dijo Draco  
- Bueno pues a parte de ayudarte en tus niñerías soy la secretaria de tu padre, tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Poniéndose los lentes de marco negro muy lindos. A pesar de ser muy joven (20 años) tenía mucha experiencia y por eso trabajaba con su padre.  
Todos los alumnos que pasaban se la quedaban viendo y silvaban. Cinthia se volteó y los miró despectivamente.  
- Asquerosos.- dijo ella.  
- Bueno y tu que pretendes? venir a un colegio lleno de tipos que no ven mujeres de tu edad hasta las vacaciones y para colmo te apareces con ese uniforme de trabajo..y pretendes q no digan nada??- dijo Draco fastidiado  
- Pues, se supone q no digan nada..- dijo Cinthia. Miró su uniforme que era pegado al cuerpo. - Además a mí me encanta mi uniforme.  
- Como sea! no te llamé para hablar de tu uniforme casi inexistente!- dijo Draco. - me trajiste lo q te pedí??  
- Si claro.- dijo sacando un sobre grande. - Aquí está la información completa sobre la Familia Winkraft. Todo lo que quieras saber aki está.  
- Perfecto- dijo Draco mientras se iba, entonces se detuvo y volteó. - De esto ni una palabra a mi madre, ni mucho menos a mi padre.  
- Como digas..- dijo Cinthia

Cinthia caminaba para poder salir del Colegio cuando sintió que la cogían del brazo.  
- Espera.- dijo Pansy.  
- Señorita Parkinson? q quiere?- dijo Cinthia entornando los ojos.  
- Te vi con Draco. Le estabas entregando algo... q era?-  
Cinthia miró fastidiada a Pansy.  
- Yo no sé q se creen ustedes, jovenes sin nada más importante q hacer q sacarme del trabajo para sus caprichos. Si el señor Lucius se entera q salí o peor aún, si la señora Narcisa se entera, mi cuello rodará hasta china!  
Pansy la miró algo asustada. Cinthia parecía estresada  
- Has pensado tomar vacaciones?- dijo Pansy  
- Si! claro! yo no soy estudiante! no tengo vacaciones!  
- Bueno, como sea, dime, q le estabas entregando a Draco.  
- No se lo puedo decir. Me prohibió decirlo lo siento mucho.- dijo ella mientras se iba, Pero Pansy la detuvo nuevamente.  
- Pues, no quería llegar a este extremo...pero...creo q yo podría accidentalmente llamar a la señora Narcisa y decirle, accidentalmente, que te vi aquí entregándole un sobre con algo que nadie puede saber a su hijo..- dijo Pansy.  
- Mierda.- dijo Cinthia. - Ok, tú ganas. Te lo diré.

Hermione había estado en la biblioteca después de la clase de transformaciones. Simplemente estaba tan nerviosa que ahora en lugar de buscar a Harry para hablar parecía evitarlo a toda costa. Hermione se levantó y decidió ir a la sala común. Estaba caminando cuando vio a Harry arrimado en la pared justo enfrente de la biblioteca.  
- Por fin sales.- dijo él mirándola fijamente. - te estaba esperando..  
Hermione lo miró y sintió que su corazón se paraba en seco.  
- Yo, Harry...no es q te estaba evitando no creas eso porq no es cierto.- dijo Hermione rápidamente.  
- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber q estas mintiendo.- dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.  
Hermione sentía que se derretía.  
- Bueno, como quieras, siempre dices cosas de lo q no sabes..- dijo Hermione  
- El problema es q sé más de lo q te imaginas..  
Hermione y Harry se miraron, había algo en sus miradas, era...indescriptible  
- necesito ir al baño.- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba, pero Harry la agarró del brazo y la pegó contra sí.  
- No, irás después. Yo ya no puedo esperar, tu puedes Hermione?

Hermione podría sentir el aliento de Harry muy cerca de ella, y creía q en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.  
- Está bien, hablemos.- dijo Hermione sin poder resistirse más a la mirada de Harry.  
- Pero aquí no, sígueme.- dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione y la llevaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta una clase vacía.

Hermione entró y Harry cerró la puerta. Hermione lo observaba muy nerviosa, tal vez lo que le quería decir no era bueno, quien sabe, a lo mejor ya no la quería.  
Harry miró al suelo y luego volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Hermione.  
- Perdóname.- dijo Harry  
- no tengo nada q perdonarte Harry.- dio Hermione, que sabía que lo que había hecho había sido por culpa del diario.  
- Sí, si tienes mucho que perdonarme. Quiero q me perdones por haberte insultado y maltratado, por todo lo que te hice...no entiendo qué me pasó...pero quiero q sepas que lo q menos quiero en este mundo es hacerte algún daño. Eres lo más importante para mí, y no te merezco. Y comprenderé si ya no quieres tener nada q ver conmigo..lo voy a entender.- dijo Harry, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Hermione ya había corrido hacia él y lo había besado. Harry correspondió inmediatamente. La extrañaba demasiado. Tomó su cintura y la apretó contra sí con todas sus fuerzas, casi dejándola sin aire. Y la besó como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. Él había estado dispuesto a dejarla ir si ella quería, después de todo lo que le había hecho Hermione tenía derecho a buscarse a alguien mejor, pero, no podía, no podía dejarla...la quería demasiado.

Hermione se separó de los labios de Harry lentamente y lo miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de felicidad. Harry la miró.  
- Segura q quieres seguir conmigo después de todo lo q te hice??- dijo Harry. - Hermione, no tengo perdón...deberías buscar alguien mejor..  
Hermione le puso su dedo índice en la boca en señal de que se callara.  
- No hay nadie mejor en este mundo para mí que no seas tu Harry. te amo.- dijo Hermione.

Draco se sentó en su cama después de haber entrado a su cuarto. Se había quitado la túnica y se había puesto sumamente cómodo para poder leer lo que había en el interior del sobre.  
- Aki tiene que haber algo que explique lo que viniste a hacer en este colegio Winkraft. Aquí tiene que estar algo que produzca tu ruina.

Draco abrió el sobre. Sacó el primer papel que tenía de encabezado "DATOS FAMILIARRES"

Comenzó a leer:  
"Nombre de la familia: Winkraft Weasly  
Integrantes: Mariana de Winkraft, Malcom Winkraft, Miranda Winkraft, Domenik Winkraft, Gwen Winkraft.

Familiares alternos: Jaquelin Shadow Winkraft, Umblige Shadow Winkraft, Marc Shadow Winkraft, Katrina Shadow Winkraft, Nathalie Salem Winkraft, Tony Salem Winkraft, Winniefred Salem Winkraft, Huge Salem Winkraft..."

- Vaya que tienen una familia enorme..- dijo Draco al ver que la lista seguía plagada de Winkrafts

"Sus descendientes: todos pertenecientes a los ritos de Magia Negra.

Datos importantes: Más de 1000 años de antigüedad, conocidos por su experiencia en Magia Negra. Familia llena de magos oscuros. Siguen con una tradición de sangre. Tienen influencia fuerte dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Tienen poder en todas las áreas de magos oscuros. Familia catalogada como peligrosa."

Draco seguía con su lectura. Había un curioso dato que aún no entendía muy bien.  
"Miranda Justine Winkraft es la más avanzada en el arte de la magia negra. Domenik Michelle Winkraft es también muy avanzada. Gwen Sabrina Winkraft sigue en métodos intermedios por ser la menor."

Draco no sabía que las hermanas tenían segundo nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que en el mundo de los magos ya no se usaban los segundos nombres, seguramente era para poder despistar y usar su segundo nombre cuando quisieran. Claro, podían ir a otro colegio y hacerse llamar por ejmplo: Justine Winkraft, Michelle Winkraft y Sabrina Winkraft...nadie podría sospechar que tienen otra identidad.

" Miranda Justine Winkrfat y Gwen Sabrina Winkraft se encuantran en el colegio Silver y actualmente Domenik Michelle Winkraft se encuentra en Hogwarts por motivos aún no especificados.

No se sabe con exactitud el cambio repentino de colegio de Domenik Michelle Winkraft a Hogwarts, ya que la familia Winkraft no se lleva muy bien con Albus Dumbledore y mucho menos acostumbra a mandar a sus hijas a un colegio donde haya sangre sucias."

Draco sacó otra página donde solo habían propiedades numerosas de castillos que pertenecían a la familia Winkraft. Sacó la siguiente que tenía el título de "REGISTROS DE SUCESOS PENALES"

" La familia Winkraft ha estado involucrada en muchos sucesos criminales de los últimos siglos. Los registros que prueban su culpabilidad fueron incinerados por lo que no consta pública ni escritamente la culpabilidad que puedan tener.

Adolf Salem Winkraft fue uno de los personajes más influyentes de la familia Winkraft en el último siglo. Gracias a su participación en muchos negocios sucios la mayoría ayudado por magos oscuros la familia Winkraft tiene muchas acciones dentro del Ministerio de Magia y tiene, además, acceso a la Órden de Merlín con asuntos referentes a Quien-No-debe-ser-nombrado y el niño que vivió..."

Draco paró en seco en aquellas últimas palabras. Ahora empezaba a entender mcuhas cosas.  
- Potter...

"Ninguno de los miembros de la familia Winkraft ha sido jamás acusado con cargos para ir a la prisión de Azkaban, a pesar de que consta su participación en muchos actos ilegales y oscuros sobre desapariciones de personas, dinero y asesinatos. Se tiene entendido que también dentro de la prisión de Azkaban tienen fuertes contactos y amistades."  
- No hay ni un solo lugar en donde la familia Winkraft no mande...- dijo Draco mientras continuaba con su lectura.

"Se sabe que la familia Winkraft estuvo muy bien infiltrada con los m o r t i f a g o s y con quien- no- debe-ser-nombrado. Pero actualmente niegan haber estado departe de ellos. Se sabe que no es cierto. Fueron unos de los más afectados al no poder ver muerto al niño que vivió. No se sabe con exactitud la razón por la que la familia Winkraft quiso deshacerse del niño que vivió."

Draco sintió que se congelaba, por fin, por fin las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a encajar. Harry Potter...la familia Winkraft quería matarlo. Mandaron a Domenik para que lo hiciera, Domenik estaba en Hogwarts para deshacerse de Potter.  
- Es una asesina...

Draco sintió que no podía respirar...cómo podía ser?? Domenik una asesina?? sí, él se había equivocado con ella, sabía q era una mentirosa y manipuladora..y tal vez algo frívola...pero...asesina??  
- No. No puede ser cierto.- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia la ventana de su habitación. Desde allí pudo ver como los de primer año jugaban quittich en el campo. Sintió como una brisa le rozó el rostro y esto lo hizo sentir mejor. Sus fríos ojos grises brillaban y parecía más gélidos que nunca.  
- tranquilo Malfoy, debes seguir leyendo..tal vez todo solo está en tu cabeza...no puedes asegurar nada...-

- Vamos, la espada es el mejor instrumento para la magia negra y blanca. El de metal, y transmite las energías con facilidad...- dijo Domenik tomando su espada con filos cortantes. Hermione tenía una en su mano, era lisa y brillante, parecía sumamente afilada. Domenik vio que Hermione miraba la espada que se encontraba en sus manos asustada.  
- No le tengas miedo, es tu compañera fiel, nunca te dejará..-  
- Es solo un arma..- dijo Hermione. Las dos se encontraban en la sala de duelos donde Harry y Dumbledore practicaban. Hermione decidió que sería el mejor lugar para que Domenik le enseñara a ser una buena protectora para Harry y para ella misma..ya que corría peligro.  
- Un arma?? no, Hermione, no es solo eso... es lo que te salvará la vida cuando estés en peligro..  
- No sé..le tengo miedo a esta clase de instrumentos..- dijo Hermione. Las dos chicas tenían sus túnicas en una esquina. Estaban solo con su falda del colegio, su camisa blanca y su corbata. Las dos se habían recogido el cabello en una alta cola. Están listas para practicar.  
- No le temas. En el momento en que tocaste la espada te pertenece, ahora es tuya, íntimamente tuya, como si fuera parte de tu cuerpo. No le temas, tú eres quien la controla, nadie más. La espada es perfecta para ti, ya que tu espíritu es un ángel, por eso te conseguí la espada del el ángel de espadas...la que tienes en tus manos es una legendaria espada de origen desconocido.  
- Tu también usas una espada?- preguntó Hermione.  
- Sí. A mis hermanas y a mí nos dieron a escoger nuestros instrumentos de combate..mis hermanas eligieron otros, pero yo escogí la espada..porq me parece que es la única que es lo suficientemente fuerte y ágil.  
- Está bien, ya me enseñaste como hacer que mi espíritu salga de mí, ahora enséñame a usar esta espada..  
- Sí, cuando sepas como usarla te enseñaré la táctica más fuerte, la que hará que puedas matar a tu contrincante de inmediato.. Para eso necesitas tu espada..

Ron estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común. Leía un libro que Luna le había recomendado, decía que era muy bueno. Ron estaba disfrutando de su lectura, y creía que eso nunca pasaría, creía que la única que disfrutaba de leer era Hermione, y eso porq era una nerd. Pero, ahora él podía verse ahí, sentado, leyendo, y le gustaba.  
- Cómo cambian las cosas!- dijo Ron.  
- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Harry detrás de él.  
Ron al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo se levantó bruscamente del sillón para quedar frente a frente.  
- Las cosas cambian.- dijo Harry. - Algunas para mejorar, otras para empeorar...lamento haber cambiado para empeorar..- dijo Harry mirándolo. - Sé que hice muchas cosas, de las que estoy sumamente arrepentido. Solo quiero q sepas q no sé q me pasó, pero si de algo te sirve quiero q sepas q eres mi mejor amigo, el mejor q he tenido, y no te merecías q te tratara así..-  
Ron cerró su libro y lo dejó en el sillón, caminó hacia harry para poder estar más de frente.  
- Harry, crees q con solo pedir perdón y decir q lo sientes mucho se arreglan las cosas?? dime lo crees?  
Harry miró al suelo.  
-No.- dijo Harry casi susurrando.  
- Pues te equivocas. - dijo Ron mientras le daba un abrazo. - Deberías saberlo, soy muy fácil de convencer..

-vamos Hermione! ya te enseñé cómo manejar la espada! atácame!- dijo Domenik empuñando su espada contra ella.  
- Pero no quiero lastimarte...- dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
- Pues no te qda de otra, porq tendrás q defenderte de mí...q pasaría si alguien te ataca? tienes q saber cómo defenderte!  
- Pero..  
- Odio hacer esto..- dijo Domenik y entonces movió su espada contra Hermione haciéndole una leve cortadura en el brazo.  
- ayy!!1 por q hiciste eso!!- dijo Hermione.  
- Porq soy ahora tu enemigo..y tendrás q defenderte de mí, no te queda otra..- dijo Domenik mientras movía su espada contra Hermione. Ella los esquivó ágilmente.  
- Perfecto Herm..pero no puedes vivir esquivándome..- dijo Domenik.  
Hermione sentía que el miedo la invadía...ella no era una guerrera...era una chica tranquila..  
- Escúchame Hermione...imagínate q soy mi hermana Justine...q harías si está a punto de matar a Harry?? imagínate en este momento estás tratando de impedirlo..- dijo Domenik.  
- No puedo imaginarte como ella!- dijo Hermione  
Domenik sacó su varita y apuntó a su cabello. Hermione vio asombrada como éste cambiaba a un color negro azulado. Sí, ahí ya no estaba Domenik, estaba Miranda...  
- Y ahora?? ya puedes imaginarme como mi hermana..- dijo Domenik.  
- cambia tu color de pelo!!1- dijo Hermione. - Al verte así me pones nerviosa..  
- Mejor...acuérdate..soy Justine y vengo a matar a Harry, y si tengo q pasar por encima de ti, lo haré.  
Domenik movió su espada contra Hermione nuevamente, pero esta vez Hermione alzó su espada y empezó a combatir, tal y como Domenik le había enseñado.

Draco seguía leyendo, quería buscar algo que le dijera q lo que había leído era una mentira, que Domenik no era una asesina.

" Tanto los hombres como las mujeres Winkraft están desde niños enseñados a las artes mortales de la magia negra, es decir, están enseñados a matar."

Este último párrafo lo terminó todo. Sí, Domenik había entrado a Hogwarts para matar a Harry.  
- No puede ser...es...es una asesina..- dijo Draco.  
No lo podía creer, él se había enamorado de una asesina.  
- Pero no más..- dijo Draco.  
Domenik estaba desterrada de su vida, solo quería hundirla, eso era todo, pero se había topado con algo mucho más grande de lo que esperaba.  
- Y ahora q se supone q haga??- dijo Draco. Entonces empezaron a tocar la puerta de su cuarto.  
- quién es?- dijo molesto.  
- Soy yo, Pansy..- dijo ella tímidamente detrás de la puerta.  
Draco corrió y le abrió la puerta pero en lugar de hacerla pasar él salió, no quería que viera las averiguaciones q había hecho.  
- q pasa? te pasa algo? spencer volvió a tocarte?- dijo Draco rápidamente.  
- No, para nada.- dijo Pansy preocupada.- Es solo que no has salido de tu cuarto en todo el día, ni siquiera has ido a comer. te sientes bien?  
Draco suspiró.  
- No. Pero estaré bien, te lo aseguro Pansy. - Draco acarició la mejilla de su mejor amiga. - No te preocupes más por mí. Estoy bien.  
Pansy le dio una leve sonrisa, sabía que mentía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya adentro, sentada, pensó en lo que debía hacer para ayudar a Draco.  
- Mañana hablaré con Domenik.

Mientras tanto, Draco apagaba las luces de su habitación y se acostaba en su cama.  
- Tengo que decirle a Potter.

Harry dormía después de haber hablado con Ron. Él le había contado todo sobre Luna y lo que le había pasado durante el tiempo en que no se hablaban. Harry se sentía muy bien por él, había madurado mucho.

Harry dormía, cuando se levantó de una horrible pesadilla. Había soñado que una bruja, como de su edad, muy parecida a Domenik pero con cabello oscuro mataba a Hermione...  
Su cicatriz le empezó a arder.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama. El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo, estaba sumamente cansada, se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca, se levantó bruscamente y vio unos ojos verdes centelleantes justo enfrente de ella.  
- Harry? q haces aki?- preguntó Hermione  
- Solo quería verte..- dijo Harry mientras acariciaba su cuello. La tomó por la barbilla.  
- Nunca, dejaré q te pase nada Hermione, siempre , siempre te voy a proteger.- dijo Harry. Con esto se acercó a su boca y la besó. Hermione correspondió a aquel beso, que no era como los demás que Harry le había dado, aquel estaba lleno de amor, de un amor tan grande que ella podía sentirlo..pero también de miedo...de un infinito miedo que Harry tenía: el de perderla...y para siempre.

Domenik estaba sentada en la mesa. Se reía de lo que decían sus amigos. Estaba tan feliz de ver q todos ya estaban bien. Se veían tan felices. Eso la tranquilizaba un poco y la hacía sentir alegre. Cuando los veía así confirmaba q su lugar era Hogwarts, junto a ellos.  
Una mano se posó en su hombro.  
- Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Pansy.  
- ¿De q?- preguntó Domenik extrañada.  
- Te lo diré a su tiempo, veme enfrente del lago después de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo ella.  
Domenik la vio irse y se preguntaba q era lo q quería decirle.

En la mañana Draco salió hacia el gran comedor. Observó la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Domenik riendo con Hermione, Potter y Ron. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de ella? ¿y cómo ella podía reír con la persona a quien quiere matar? Domenik fijó sus ojos en él y sintió cómo Draco le dirigió una mirada g é l i d a.  
- Si, d e f i n i t i v a m e n t e todo acabó entre nosotros.- dijo Domenik en voz baja, para sí misma.

Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Ahora la pregunta era cómo podría hablar con Potter a solas y sin q nadie los viera. Todo aquello iba a ser muy c o m p l i c a d o. Potter seguramente no iba a querer hablar con él y eso dificultaría las cosas. Draco tornó los ojos, ahora tenía q salvarle el pellejo a su peor enemigo..q tan bajo iba a caer??  
Pero simplemente no podía quedarse callado y sin hacer nada cuando sabía q la vida de alguien (aunq fuera la de la persona q más detestaba) estaba en peligro. Le diría la verdad a Potter y q él hiciera lo q quisiera, tampoco lo iba a ayudar a salvarse de Domenik. Él iba a c u m p l i r con su deber de advertirle lo q sabía...allá él como soluciona su problema.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quería contarles, e invitarlos al nuevo foro de Twilight, que se llama "El lobo, la oveja y el león"…espero verlos por ahí.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias****, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

–**Y también que lluevan Hermiones, pero solo para Markava, porque me las pidió especialmente- **

**Jajaja…gracias por leer!!**

**Nat.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 8**

Domenik caminaba hacia el lago. Se moría de curiosidad por saber qué era eso que Pansy tenía que decirle. La verdad es q siempre que había tenido una conversación con ella era sobre Draco, así que era de suponerse que lo que le tenía q decir era sobre él. Domenik no quería saber nada de Draco, nada, absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con su existencia.  
Domenik llegó y vio que Pansy estaba arrimada a un árbol. Pansy al verla se incorporó y la miró fijamente.  
- q es lo q me tienes q decir.- dijo Domenik cortante.- porq si es sobre Draco de una vez te digo q no quiero saber nada.  
- Escúchame.- dijo Pansy.- Sé q él ha hecho cosas muy extrañas últimamente, pero definitivamente tiene sus razones.- dijo Pansy en favor de Draco.  
- jajaja! claro! tu tienes q estar de parte de esa lacra...si los dos son unas serpientes repulsivas pertenecen a la misma casa asquerosa!  
- Mira trágate tus insultos!- dijo Pansy.- Yo solo digo la verdad! conozco a Draco como la palma de mi mano y sé q no hace cosas por nada! ni mucho menos a ti! porq me consta q estaba enamorado de ti! así q algo tuviste q haberle hecho o alguien le hizo creer q hiciste algo!-  
- Mira no quiero hablar de esto así q mejor me voy.- dijo Domenik.  
- No! al menos déjame decirte lo que vine a decirte.- dijo Pansy. Domenik se volteó y la miró.- No sé qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que fue lo suficientemente grande para hacer que el rencor de Draco sea inmenso...Domenik...cuando él se pone así es capaz de todo.  
Domenik rió.  
- No le tengo miedo.  
- Pues deberías...- dijo Pansy.- Por lo pronto te informo que está averiguando cosas sobre ti.  
Domenik empalideció.  
- q?  
- Si, vi a la secretaria de su padre traerle algo a él en un sobre, averigüé que eran datos de toda tu familia...no sé qué planea..pero no es nada bueno para ti.

Harry estaba caminando hacia su sala común cuando vio a Draco apoyado junto al cuadro de la señora gorda. Harry lo miró un tanto a la defensiva. Los fríos ojos de Draco se fijaron en él.  
- Tenemos q hablar Potter.  
- Yo no tengo q hablar contigo Malfoy así que quítate.- dijo Harry.  
- Es por tu bien, hay algo q tengo q decirte y q debes saber así q deja el orgullo a un lado quieres?  
Harry volteó y lo miró.  
- q quieres?  
Draco sonrió de lado y caminó hacia él para que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decirle.  
- Sé algo muy importante Potter, sobre alguien q quiere hacerte daño...alguien que quiere matarte.

Harry miró a Draco perplejo. Estuvo así un tiempo hasta que rió a carcajadas.  
- Muy bien Draco, a quien vas a aumentar a la lista enorme de gente que quiere matarme? jajaja uno más uno menos, me da igual sabes? jajaja además...quien puede ser peor que V o l d e m o r t??  
Draco lo miró molesto, odiaba que se burlaran de él.  
- Esta persona es peor que el mismo Lord V o l d e m o r t...y sabes porqué? porq ni siquiera sospechas quien es...porq esta detrás de cada uno de tus pasos y más cerca que nadie...y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta...sí, es un enemigo más fuerte que V o l d e m o r t...y sabes q? c u m p l i con avisarte! así q ten más cuidado y mira a tu alrededor...porq puedes llevarte una gran sorpresa.- dijo Draco aún molesto por la burla de Harry, con esto se fue.  
Harry seguía riendo.

Harry entró a la sala común y buscó a Hermione con la mirada. No la encontró. Momentos antes la había buscado en la biblioteca y tampoco estaba. Había pasado por los campos afuera de Hogwarts y no estaba allí. Harry se preguntaba dónde estaba Hermione, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.  
- Donde estas Hermione?- se preguntó.  
- Pues si tu no lo sabes es algo muy raro no crees? dijo Parvati bajando las escaleras.  
Harry volteó para mirarla de frente.  
- Sabes donde está?- preguntó él.  
- No, no sé. Pero siempre es así, desaparece y nadie la ve ni sabe de ella. Lo peor de todo es q tu, siendo su novio no sabes donde anda.. eso es muy, muy extraño..-  
- Yo confío en ella.- dijo Harry molesto. Aunque no quisiera los celos empezaban a carcomerlo.  
- Pues muy bien por ti. Pero déjame decirte q hay veces que hay gente q no merece la confianza de nadie...- dijo Parvati.- Mira, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero debo decirte que ayer Hermione llegó muy tarde a la habitación. Que te diga dónde estaba, si se pone nerviosa es porq obviamente algo te esta ocultando...y si no pues, yo soy la equivocada y pido mil disculpas.

- Hermione, no es tan difícil vamos yo se que tu puedes vencerme!.- decía Domenik mientras movía su espada contra la de Hermione,  
- No puedo, eres demasiado rápida!- dijo Hermione  
- Si puedes! yo sé q puedes!  
Domenik tumbó a Hermione haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Agitó su espada contra ella pero Hermione se levantó rápidamente y reaccionó tan rápido que hizo que la espada de Domenik cayera al suelo dejándola indefensa.  
- Perfecto!- dijo Domenik.  
Las dos se sentaron a descansar. Estaban demasiado cansadas.  
- Por fin algo sale bien en mi día.- dijo Domenik.  
- De qué hablas.- dijo Hermione,  
- Pues a q no sabes de q me enteré hoy? resulta que Malfoy está averiguando sobre mí y sobre mi familia...no me da buena espina, seguramente quiere perjudicarme..  
- Pues creí q él sabía todo sobre ti y tu familia..- dijo Hermione,  
- Pues sabe q somos una familia de magia negra y que somos peligrosos pero no sabe el "historial asesino" de mi familia...y lo q me preocupa es q con la información suficiente pueda llegar a entender que mi familia quiere matar a Harry...y bueno, q piense q estoy aki por eso. Sería capaz de decírselo a Harry...y entonces... no quiero siquiera pensar en ello.- dijo Domenik.  
- Mira, no creo q Malfoy vaya a conseguir la suficiente información como para relacionarte con el plan de tu familia de matar a Harry...y si lo hace, pues no creo q vaya ha hacer nada en tu contra...o sí? después de todo...ustedes tuvieron algo fuerte..-  
- No, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte Hermione...él me engañaba al mismo tiempo con la zorra esa de Hufflepuf..y la verdad ya no quiero hablar más de esto.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala común. Ya era muy tarde y Hermione no regresaba. Estaba empezando a desesperarse. Ya no podía aguantarlo más...si lo que Parvati decía era verdad...  
no Harry! tienes q tranquilizarte y confiar en ella...

Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común cuando Domenik la detuvo.  
- Voy a hacer algo.- dijo Domenik.- entra tu y espérame.  
- esta bien..- dijo Hermione.

Hermione entró y se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado, mirándola.  
- Hola Harry q haces despierto?- dijo Hermione mientras caminaba hacia él y le daba un beso en la boca.  
Harry se levantó bruscamente.  
- Me puedes decir dónde has estado amor?- dijo interrogante.  
- Pues...estaba paseando..por ahí..- dijo Hermione.  
- Sola?  
- No, estaba con Domenik..pero ella se fue a hacer otra cosa y ya mismo viene.- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.  
- Ah...me podrías aclarar algo? cómo es eso de que ayer llegaste tarde a dormir?  
Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba. Harry no podía ni sospechar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
- quien te lo dijo.- dijo Hermione mientras los ojos de Harry penetrantes se fijaban en ella.  
- No importa quien fue, dime donde estabas.- Harry había optado una actitud seria.  
- Pues..yo no quería decirte esto pero...bueno, mira, me apena mucho pero últimamente estoy descuidando la materia de Defensa contra las artes oscuras...y bueno, Domenik aprovecha para enseñarme a escondidas...no quería que lo supieras porq..bueno, no quería que supieras q estaba teniendo dificultades en una materia...me apena..- dijo Hermione.  
Harry sonrió. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó por la cintura.  
- Nunca sientas vergüenza enfrente mío...te amo Hermione...solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar siempre contigo. Pero eso sí, no me mientas. Odiaría q me mintieras o q me ocultaras algo...- dijo Harry mientras respiraba el aroma de su cuello.  
Hermione se sintió incómoda. ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se enterara de q ella le había estado ocultando todo aquello?  
- No me digas Harry q estabas celoso?- dijo Hermione.  
Harry fijó sus ojos verdes que ahora parecían estar encendidos por una llama de fuego.  
- Sí, y mucho...mientras te esperaba me estaba muriendo de celos...-

En un lugar Lejano, la cara de un chico esta húmeda y roja por lagrimas de odio...  
En un lugar lejano, un hombre-lobo se llama ahora el único Merodeador...  
En un lugar lejano, una rata esta celebrando, olvidándose de una cosa: El mal nunca gana...  
En un lugar muy muy lejano, un hombre se esta reuniendo con su mejor amigo...

Draco estaba acostado en su cama, quería descansar, pero no podía. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer...le había advertido a Harry sobre el peligro que corría, ahora si él no hacía caso no era su problema. Pero ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de decirle que era Domenik la que lo quería matar?...no podía, no había sido capaz de delatarla.  
- Maldita sea!  
Draco maldecía con toda su alma el día en que ella había entrado a Hogwarts, la odiaba, y lo hacía porque no podía destruirla, no era capaz de hacerlo.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando entrar a una pelirroja con ojos negros llenos de ira.  
- qué haces aki!- dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y fijando sus ojos grises gélidos en ella.  
- qué crees q hago? vengo a q me expliques qué es lo que quieres conmigo.  
- yo no quiero nada contigo, jamás querría meterme con alguien como tú.  
- entonces explícame por qué está averiguando sobre mí!

Draco se mantuvo en silencio.  
- Eso es mentira.  
- No seas sínico, lo sé de buena fuente, los Winkraft lo sabemos todo sabes?  
- Sí, si sé la clase de alimaña que son tú y tu familia.  
- Mira quién habla, los Malfoy también son la lacra más asquerosa del planeta,  
- Por lo menos yo no soy un asesino.  
Esta vez fue Domenik quien se mantuvo en silencio. Él lo sabía, no podía creerlo...sabía que el plan su su familia era matar a Potter...Era de suponerse que lo sabría, Draco no era ningún imbécil. Ahora la única salida que le quedaba era fingir que sí era una asesina, era lo único qu le quedaba para intimidarlo...nadie podía saber la verdad...nadie podía saber que ella estaba traicionando a su familia..  
Domenik caminó hacia Draco lo más amenazadoramente que pudo y lo miró con sus ojos negros profundos.  
- Bien, ahora lo sabes...y qué vas a hacer? me vas a delatar? vas a decir q soy una...asesina..  
- Podría hacerlo.  
- No, no podrías...porque, como ya sabes..los Winkraft sabemos todo...y yo sé cómo entrar a tu casa, y sé cuál es la alcoba de tu madre...y créeme...a una asesina como yo no le tiembla la mano cuando tiene que deshacerse de alguien..

Harry estaba en su cama. No tenía sueño así que decidió sacar el diario de su madre para leer un poco.

"hola:

Bueno, tengo una gran confesión que hacer...lo cual no es nada agradable.  
Sé que no he escrito desde semanas, y la verdad en que éstas me han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero la principal es la peor...aquí va: me estoy enamorando de James.

Sí, lo sé, yo lo odiaba, pero, se ha comportado de una forma tan diferente últimamente. Empezaré desde el lunes:

- dame tu mano Lily.- dijo james mientras caminábamos por el campo de quittich.  
- por qué?  
- Bueno, se supone que ahora todos deben pensar que somos más que amigos no?  
- Pero..  
Antes de que yo continuara él tomó mi mano y la besó.  
- Vamos Santa Lily, no muerdo.  
No sé por qué, pero yo no estaba tan segura de aquello.

Hermione entró a su habitación y vio a Parvati acostada durmiendo plácidamente.  
- Maldita perra!- gritó mientras se lanzaba encima de ella y le jalaba el cabello.  
-ahhhhhhh!!- gritaba Parvati mientras trataba de soltarse de Hermione. - está loca!!  
- Sí, pero eso no te quita lo perra! porq andas llenándole la cabeza a Harry sobre mí!  
- Yo solo le abro los ojos! para q vea la clase de zorra q eres!...Harry es demasiado para ti! si fuera mi novio yo...  
Hermione le pegó fuerte en la cara y Parvati cayó al suelo.  
- si fuera tu novio él tendría muy mal gusto...y además eso solo pasaría en tus sueños...Harry me quiere...y solo para que lo sepas lo que dijiste no causó ningún daño a nuestra relación.

Parvati miró a Hermione llena de rabio mientras se sostenía la mejilla golpeada.  
- Tranquila Granger, que no seré yo la que los separe...serás tu misma...por zorra.

En ese momento Domenik entró. Miró a Parvati en el suelo y luego a Hermione.  
- Hermione! cuántas veces te he dicho que no botes la basura al suelo!

Harry siguió leyendo:

"La verdad es ahí sentí muchas mariposas en ese momento pero de ahí nada más, jamás se me pasó por la mente que iba a sentirme...atraída hacia James. Él es todo lo contrario de lo que yo espero en un chico, es tan altivo, orgulloso, engreído...y me parece que nada se lo toma enserio...ni siquiera creo q me toma a mí enserio...me fijé en quien no debía...y todo comenzó por esto:

Estaba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando lo vi en el corredor un una chica de Sytherin, rubia, alta, muy linda. No sé por qué sentí rabia, pensé que era porque estaba harta de su interés hacia todo lo que llevaba faldas...pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba celosa..

- Lily espera..- dijo James mientras me seguía por el corredor. - Se supone que debemos andar juntos.  
- Lo siento estabas demasiado ocupado con esa chica de Slytherin y no quise interrumpir..  
James me agarró del brazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos.  
- Lily Evans...no me digas que estas celosa??

- Yo! nada q ver! ya quisieras que yo me sintiera así por ti...  
- Bueno, la verdad es q nada me gustaría más que Lily Evans estuviera celosa porque me fijo en otra chica...creo q es el sueño de cualquiera en este colegio...- dijo James acercándose a mí.  
-Pues no lo estoy! no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer James, lo único que me importa es que borres mi reputación de perfecta popular...porque ya no soporto a todos los que me acosan..entiendes?  
- Tranquila Santa Lily, lo entendí perfectamente. Y creo que podemos empezar ahora por borrar tu reputación de santa..

Entonces me besó. Sí, lo hizo, estaba tan sorprendida que tuve los ojos abiertos cierto tiempo. Vi a los de Huflepuff que miraban boquiabiertos. Poco a poco rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Y lo peor de todo aquello fue que me gustó, y mucho. No puede ser...no puedo estar enamorándome de James...esto está muy mal...q voy a hacer??  
Lily"

- Ustedes dos van a pagar por lo que me hicieron ayer! lo digo enserio!.- decía entre quejidos Parvati mientras se miraba el moretón que tenía en la mejilla.  
- Cállate.- dijo Domenik levantándose. - Vamos Hermione que ya es tarde..no alcanzaremos ni a desayunar.

Parvati bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, entonces vio a Harry, seguramente esperando a Hermione.  
- Sea como sea me las pagarás Granger.

Parvati caminó llorando hacia la salida chocándose con el hombro de Harry. Éste la detuvo al verla en aquel estado.  
- que te pasa?  
Parvati levantó la mirada dejando ver el golpe en su rostro.  
- Quién te hizo esto?!  
- No importa Harry ya se curará..- dijo Parvati.  
- No, sí importa. Dime quién te hizo eso ahora!  
Parvati sabía que Harry iba a actuar de esa forma, siempre trataba de defender a todos, y era sobre todo un caballero...precisamente era eso lo que utilizaría en contra de Hermione.  
- Me da mucha pena decirte esto Harry..pero...fue Hermione..  
Parvati corrió hacia la salida dejando a Harry inmerso en una gran confusión.

- Harry que bueno que me esperaste!- dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras. Corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, pero él la detuvo bruscamente.- Muy bien q te pasa?- preguntó Hermione, ya conocía esa mirada.  
Harry tenía sus ojos verdes fijados en ella muy seriamente. Hermione esperaba por su respuesta.  
- Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva!- dijo Harry enojado. - Cómo se te ocurre pegarle a Parvati de esa manera?! Me la encontré llorando y con la gran marca en el rostro, se supone que no debes hacer estas cosas ya no eres una niña!  
- Harry ella tuvo la culpa! estoy harta de sus constantes acosos y para colmo se atrevió a venir y decirte que llegué tarde, no te das cuenta que lo hace todo apropósito?  
- Tal vez lo haga! pero se supone que tú eres más madura y no le sigas el juego! Sabes? no te entiendo! y ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir esto contigo..tal vez esperé demasiado de ti..  
Harry recogió sus libros y salió de la sala común.

- Alumnos las navidades se acercan. Les deseamos que la pasen muy bien junto con sus familias y esperamos lo mejor para ustedes.- dijo Dumbledore mientras se iniciaba el banquete.

Domenik observó a Harry que estaba sentado con su cabello desordenado como siempre, la camisa con unos botones abiertos y la corbata desarreglada. Parecía molesto. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, no entendía por qué Hermione no llegaba. Domenik miró a Parvati quien sonreía muy feliz. No entendía tampoco su felicidad, quién lo estaría con semejante golpe facial? Solo una anormal como ella...pensó Domenik,

Parvati miró a Harry y se acercó a él.  
- Perdóname, yo no quería causar ningún problema. Sabes? la culpa no es de Hermione, las dos tenemos ciertos problemas pero ya los solucionaremos..- dijo Parvati hipócritamente.  
- No tengo nada que perdonarte, hiciste bien en decirme, necesito saber lo que mi novia hace, especialmente cuando se comporta como una niña malcriada e inmadura. No la reconozco cuando se comporta así, parece otra...me parece que ha cambiado bastante...  
- Pues las personas cambian...y no precisamente para bien...- dijo Parvati.

Domenik vio a Hermione entrar al gran comedor. Hermione se sentó junto a ella, lejos de Harry.  
- Qué pasó? - preguntó Domenik.  
- La estúpida le fue a contar a Harry que le pegué. Harry está enojado conmigo...si tan solo él supiera todo lo que ella hace para ganarse ese golpe!  
- Pero no lo sabe, y lo peor es que debe estar pensando que eres una inmadura o quien sabe qué cosa...tiene derecho a pensar eso ya que no sabe cómo son las cosas. Hermione, yo solo te voy a decir una cosa: Harry está buenísimo, y para mí que Parvati no hace todo esto solo para fastidiarte..  
- quieres decir q...  
- Quiere a Harry.

La clase de pociones fue una verdadera pesadilla para Hermione. Harry no le hablaba, ni siquiera la miraba, y Parvati s ela había pasado sentada junto a él. Hermione solo quería que la clase acabara para poder hablar con él, pero en cuando ésta terminó Domenik la detuvo y le hizo acuerdo de que tenían que entrenar. Hermione no le quedó otra opción que ir con ella, aunque ya no soportaba más estar peleada con Harry.

- Mira Hermione,- dijo Domenik. - Mírale el lado bueno a las cosas, estamos protegiendo muy bien a Harry, aunque bueno, me parece que las cosas se van a poner más difíciles. Mi familia ya no confía en mí, o por lo menos Justine no lo hace, quien es la más peligrosa de todos los miembros de mi familia...-  
- No tiene ningún lado bueno! sabes q Harry me odiará por haberle ocultado todo esto...- dijo Hermione,  
- Y eso que aún no sabes lo peor...- dijo Domenik.

- De qué hablas?- preguntó Hermione, sin saber que se arrepentiría por haberlo hecho.  
- Hay algo que no te conté, pero creo q es necesario que lo sepas...porque, después q todo esto termine quién mejor que tú para explicárselo a Harry...  
- Habla Domenik!.- dijo Hermione que había notado a su amiga evadir el tema.  
- Cuando Sirius murió, no fue un accidente...  
- qué!- dijo Hermione exasperada.  
- Quien lo empujó estaba pagado por mis padres...mis padres lo tenían planeado...era necesario para ellos que Sirius muriera...y así lo hicieron.

Hermione cayó al suelo sentada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
- Harry tiene que saber esto. Le va a doler mucho...todo esto de la muerte de Sirius ha sido el golpe más duro de Harry...  
- Pero no lo puede saber ahora. Conoces a Harry, lo primero que hará será vengar la muerte de Sirius...matará a mis padres...y si puede a mí también...porque pensará que yo fui cómplice..Tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que todo esto acabe.  
- No! tú no lo entiendes! Puedo ocultarle que lo quieren matar para protegerlo! pero esto no! es demasiado! nunca me lo perdonaría! - dijo Hermione llorando.  
- Pues no nos queda otra opción..  
Hermione lloró inconsolablemente, resignándose a lo único que le quedaba.  
- Perdóname Harry...

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que una mano la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Se volteó y vio unos ojos grises llenos de rabia mirándola.  
- Draco me lastimas..- dijo ella nerviosa, sabía, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba enojado.  
- De qué lado estás he Pansy?? del de Winkraft o del mío?? porque si estás del mío no puedo entender porqué le contaste que estaba investigando sobre ella!.  
Pansy sintió un nudo en la garganta. La mirada de Draco era tan penetrante que la ponía demasiado nerviosa como para inventar algo.  
- quién te lo dijo..  
- Creíste q no me enteraría?? pues sabes Cinthya me lo dijo...y fue bien clara con eso de la amenaza que le hiciste..

Pansy abrió sus ojos como plato, temblaba aún ante la mirada de Draco. Draco no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia el nerviosismo de Pansy, pero se contuvo; siempre había sido su consentida..pero eso iba a cambiar...ya era hora de que se fuera dando cuenta que a él no le gustaba que ella manejara su vida.

-yo?? yo sería incapaz de amenazar a nadie...- dijo Pansy nerviosa.  
Draco volvió a sentir ternura hacia ella. Temblaba por completo y se veía tan indefensa.  
Basta Draco, ya deja de consentirla como si fuera tu hermana menor, ya es hora de que la reprendas  
Draco se mantuvo firme  
- Me estás mintiendo Pansy Parkinson...y yo odio que me mientan..  
Pansy tragó saliva, ya no pudo aguantar más la mirada de Draco.  
- sí! lo hice! pero yo solo quiero evitar que cometas una cosa de la cual te vas a arrepentir! crees q te sentirás mejor después de vengarte de ella? no! solo te harás más daño a ti y a ella!  
- Pues puede ser! pero por lo menos le enseñaré que de un Malfoy nadie se burla!

Draco la soltó bruscamente y dio media vuelta caminando por el largo pasillo.

Domenik había terminado de entrenar con Hermione, quien se había ido corriendo a la sala común para encontrar a Harry. Domenik sabía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer...sus hermanas estaban vigilándola y pronto sus padres le pedirían que comenzara su plan de matar a Harry. Domenik tenía que pensar qué tenía que hacer para protegerlo. Eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. Cómo extrañaba a Draco.  
Maldito...por q no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?  
Draco era todo en lo que ella no debía fijarse: orgulloso, engreído, altivo, egocéntrico y tenía cierto grado de frialdad...entonces...porqué lo quería tanto?  
Domenik cruzó el pasillo y se chocó con Draco tumbando todas las cosas que tenía en sus brazos.  
- Lo único que me faltaba! verte a ti Winkraft para arruinarme el día por completo!- dijo Draco agachándose.  
Domenik inconscientemente lo ayudó a recoger las cosas, entonces sintió un dolor penetrante en el estómago.  
- ah!- quejó mientras cayó al suelo.  
- Winkraft q te pasa? - dijo Draco inclinándose y agarrándola para que no se golpeara contra el piso.  
- Me duele! - gritaba mientras se sostenía el vientre.

Hermione acababa de bañarse. Se había puesto un calentador rosado y una camisa blusa de tiras blancas junto con sus pantuflas de conejo para dormir. Cepillaba su cabello mojado por el reciente baño.  
Harry no me perdonará todo esto. Nunca me perdonará que le haya ocultado todas estas cosas...menos lo de Sirius.

Hermione estaba harta, todo aquel tiempo ella se había sacrificado por proteger a Harry y él...él solo le reprochaba sus ausencias y todo lo demás sin saber que todo lo que ella hacía y hace es por él. Porque lo ama con toda su alma y no quiere perderlo. Hermione tenía la consciencia tranquila, si Harry no la perdonaba entonces no sabía valorar todo lo que ella ha hecho para protegerlo.

Hermione bajó las escaleras. Quería hablar con Domenik pero no entendía por qué no llegaba aún. Caminó por la sala común y entonces vio a Harry, sentado en la mesa estudiando. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella unos minutos para luego volver a los libros.  
- que hiciste hoy?- dijo Harry tratando de hacer conversación sin mirarla.  
- ah! te preocupas por lo que he hecho hoy! pensé q no te importaba ya que todo el tiempo la has pasado con Parvati..  
- No seas inmadura quieres?- dijo Harry cerrando el libro y mirándola.- Últimamente tomas actitudes que no logro entender.  
- Ese es el problema Harry! tú no entiendes nada! solo juzgas y ni siquiera tienes la menor idea de absolutamente nada! crees que eres una especie de Dios que tiene derecho a juzgar a todos! Si piensas que iba a pedirle perdón a Parvati te equivocaste...y si pensaste que trataría de convencerte que tengo la razón, te equivocaste nuevamente! porque sabes algo? estoy harta de tratar de demostrarte que no soy lo que tu crees.  
Hermione dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.  
- No te vayas.  
Hermione se volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de Harry, solo con él podía superar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Parvati bajó las escaleras corriendo.  
- Harry ya traje los libros para que sigamos estudiando...- se calló al ver a Hermione. - Seguimos?  
Hermione se mantuvo callada esperando la respuesta de Harry.  
- Parvati será en otro momento. Voy a hablar con Hermione.

Draco llevaba cargada a Domenik hacia la enfermería. Tumbó la puerta de esta con una patada y la señora Pomfrey lo ayudó a ponerla en una camilla. Domenik se había desmayado a mitad del camino, estaba muy pálida.  
- q le pasó?  
- No lo sé! de repente se empezó a quejar sosteniéndose el estómago..  
- Espera afuera Malfoy.- dijo La señora Pomfrey.  
- No!- dijo Draco. - quiero quedarme.  
Draco tenía que vigilar que a la señora Pomfrey no se le ocurriera sacarle la camisa a Domenik o algo por el estilo que dejara al descubierto la gran serpiente que poseía en su espalda y abdomen.  
- Como quieras.- dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras sacaba una inyección y tomaba el brazo de Domenik. - Esto terminará con su dolor.  
- Pero por qué se desmayó..  
- Por el dolor, muchas veces cuando el dolor es insoportable el cuerpo no lo aguanta...por ahora solo queda esperar a que se levante. Después le haré unos exámenes completos para averiguar qué tiene...no es normal que a una chica le den esa clase de dolores...

Draco estaba mirando por la ventana. La luna daba una leve luz a la enfermería. Sus ojos grises parecían perdidos entre todos los recuerdos que venían a su mente. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Su padre había vuelto a hacerle el ofrecimiento de volverse un m o r t í f a g o, el cual en otros momentos hubiera rechazado indudablemente. No porque le diera remordimientos el pertenecer al grupo de Voldemort, pero sí porque odiaba a su padre, lo único que quería era verlo sufrir..por su culpa él era como era...un ser frío y vengativo. Por eso había rehcazado la oferta de su padre tantas veces...para hacerlo enojar, para desafiarlo. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora quería vengarse de una persona más que nada en el mundo. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en la figura esbelta de Domenik, que permanecía desfallecida en la camilla. El color rosa de sus mejillas había vuelto, sus labios habían vuelto a esa tonalidad de rojo encendido y su cabello rojo estaba esparcido por la almohada. Draco se sacó la túnica y la colgó, solo se quedó con su camisa blanca desabotonada mirándola. Su belleza era indescriptible, estaba ahí, como si tan solo durmiera...  
- Te odio Winkraft.- dijo Draco. Sin embargo, sabía que no era cierto. Podía sentir el calor desde sus adentros, las ganas que tenía de besarla, como antes.  
Draco apretó sus manos formando un puño, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.  
- Juro que me las vas a pagar.  
Draco volvió a mirar por la ventana, a la mañana siguiente le diría a su padre que se uniría a los m o r t í f a g o s

Parvati le dio una fría mirada a Hermione y subió las escaleras, dejándolos completamente solos.  
- Tenemos que hablar.  
- No me arrepiento de lo que hice Harry, sé que lo hice con una buena razón. No quiero discutir sobre esto.  
- Ese es el problema!- dijo Harry cerrando bruscamente su libro y caminando hacia ella. - últimamente no quieres discutir sobre nada! quieras o no yo sé q me ocultas algo, y la verdad me encantaría que me dijeras qué es.  
Hermione permaneció en silencio.  
- Yo no tengo nada que decirte..  
Pero Harry caminó y la tomó por el brazo acercándola lo suficiente como para que sus narices estuvieran pegadas. Los ojos de Harry penetraban los de Hermione.  
- Mientes.

Hermione miró hacia abajo, no podía sostener la mirada de Harry, era demasiado fuerte.  
- Tienes que darme tiempo...hay cosas que no te he dicho..pero no pudo hacerlo ahora...por favor dame tiempo, te lo diré..  
Harry tomó la barbilla de Hermione he hizo que ella lo mirara nuevamente.  
- Te amo, quiero que lo sepas y nunca lo dudes..Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario.  
Harry se acercó a Hermione y empezó a besarla. Ella tembló al sentirlo tan cerca. Sus brazos fueron pasando alrededor de su cintura apretándola más contra él.

Luna caminaba por el pasillo, temiendo que en cualquier momento Filch apareciera y la castigara por estar a esas horas caminando por el castillo. En sus manos llevaba una piedra de color azul, brillaba como si tuviera algo en su interior...tal vez sí lo tenía...

Salió del castillo, su bata larga y blanca volaba con el viento al igual que su cabello lacio rubio. Se podía escuchar el sonido de sus pies descalzos mientras pisaba el césped. Pasó la cabaña de Hagrid y se adentró en el bosque prohibido. Las ramas era rotas por el crujido de sus pies pisándolas. Luna tenía la mirada fija, alta, mientras observaba como miles de criaturas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad del bosque salían corriendo ante su paso y el resplandor de la piedra. Cruzó bajo un árbol gigante y paró. Su mirada se alzó hacia lo alto observando a la gran criatura de ojos plateados y escamas azules eléctricos como la piedra.  
- Estás bien?  
Recibió la respuesta dentro de su cabeza.  
"sí, lo estoy. No debiste venir, ya es tarde"  
- No me pasará nada. Tengo la piedra recuerdas?  
"Para qué viniste"  
- Es hora.- dijo Luna.

Caminó aún con la piedra en la mano, la dejó sobre la tierra y observó con ojos llorosos la luna, que alumbraba todo a su alrededor y solo era opacada por el resplandor de la piedra azul que yacía justo al lado, del gran Dragón.

Los ojos de Domenik se abrieron. Lo vio todo borroso, sí, era cierto, estaba en la enfermería. Todo estaba oscuro de no ser por la luz que entraba por a ventana. Se incorporó y vio a Draco, observándola.  
- ya estás bien Winkraft?  
- Como si te importara.  
- Sí, definitivamente estás bien, recuperaste tu acidez común.- dijo Draco.  
Domenik se sostuvo la cabeza, le dolía con fuerza. Muchas preguntas estaban en su cabeza, ¿qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué había experimentado un dolor tan grande? A ser que..  
- Mis hermanas!- dijo Domenik mientras se levantaba bruscamente, pero aún estaba demasiado sedada. Se mareó y cuando estuvo a punto de caer Draco la agarró. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir sus alientos. Domenik sentía el brazo de Draco agarrando su cintura con fuerza, como lo hacía antes.  
- Tengo que hablar con mis hermanas...creo que algo le pasó a una de ellas...solo eso explica que..  
- quién te dijo que me interesaba lo que a tus hermanas les sucediera o no?? yo ya c u m p l í con lo que tenía que hacer...traerte a la enfermería..  
Sin embargo él aún no la soltaba. Seguían uno cerca del otro, sintiendo como sus corazones latían con mayor rapidez.

- Como sea Draco, me encantaría que me soltaras...tu estupidez se me puede pegar.- dijo Domenik mirándolo fijamente. Hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía por no temblar ante la cercanía de Draco, pero simplemente no podía.  
- Eres una gran mentirosa.- dijo Draco fijándose en sus ojos negros, eran tan negros y oscuros que no se podía notar sentimiento alguno. - En otras circunstancias hasta diría que sigues sintiendo algo por mí...pero como te conozco sé perfectamente q no es así...siempre me engañaste.-

Domenik lo empujó con la poca fuerza que tenía lejos de ella.  
- De qué estás hablando?! fuiste tú quien decía que me querías y para darme cuenta de la clase de basura que eras tuve que verte con esa tipa! así que ni vengas a echarme la culpa de tus cosas Draco Malfoy!

Draco rió, fijó sus fríos ojos en ella y Domenik no pudo evitar sentir una especie de corriente dentro de ella.  
- Por favor! tú no te hagas la inocente! q si yo hice eso tal vez fue porque me enteré de que estabas comprometida...así que te felicito Domenik Winkraft, porque gracias a ti soy quien soy ahora..me enseñaste que todas las personas son iguales..así que mejor unirse a los malos no?  
- De qué estás hablando?!- dijo Domenik.  
- Me voy a unir a los m o r t í f a g o s

- qué?!- dijo Domenik. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - cómo puedes ser capaz??  
- Y soy capaz de muchas otras cosas...para esto me criaron...esto es lo que soy: un Malfoy. Creí que podía cambiar, que el mundo no era una completa mierda...pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado...era cierto lo que mi padre siempre decía: no existe ni el bien ni el mal..solo el poder..y los que son demasiado débiles para conseguirlo...Frase de los m o r t í f a g o s...  
- cállate! no sabes lo que dices! no puedes hacerlo!  
- Sí que puedo, y lo haré...pese a quien le pese..Todo es tu culpa Winkraft, fuiste tú quien me obligó a hacer todo esto...tú y mi padre...que son la misma porquería!  
- Yo no tengo nada que ver con tus decisiones!  
- Sí las tienes! y mucho que ver! me engañaste, y eso lo vas a pagar caro.  
- Yo no te engañé!  
- Sí lo hiciste! tuve que enterarme por tu hermana que estabas comprometida y que me estabas engañando!  
Domenik se quedó en silencio. Por fin comprendía lo que Draco estaba diciendo.

- Justine...  
- Sí, ella fue...tu hermana resultó ser menos mentirosa que tú  
- Cállate! ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando. Sí, estoy comprometida pero por mi familia y desde que tengo doce. Y si no te lo dije es porque nunca lo consideré importante.  
- Sí claro! ya no te creo Winkraft! después de todo lo que he averiguado de ti y de tu familia sé lo suficiente como para no confiar en tu palabra.  
- No me creas si no quieres! no me importa! yo sé que nunca te engañé! ahora si tú te quieres convertir en una basura que sea por tu propia cuenta! pero no me heches la culpa!- dijo Domenik conteniendo las ganas de llorar.  
Draco caminó hacia donde ella estaba, Domenik retrocedió hasta la pared. Draco la acorraló con sus brazos pegándole fuerte a la pared. Domenik volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y Draco aprovechó esto para posar sus labios cerca de su oreja y le susurró:  
- Vigila tus espaldas Winkraft, porque puedo darte una gran sorpresa...  
Con esto Draco se fue.  
Domenik cayó al suelo, la pelea la había debilitado demasiado. Soltó algunas lágrimas, no había nada que pudiera hacer, Draco estaba cegado por los celos...

Hermione se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Harry. Él la abrazaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla nunca.  
- Harry?  
- si..  
- No te gusta Parvati no?  
Harry rió.  
- Por supuesto que no.  
- Entonces por qué andas tanto con ella..  
- Bueno, me cae bien y es ella quien empieza la conversación..yo no la busco.  
- No me gusta que ella te busque.  
- Ahora entiendes como me sentía yo cuando Kevin te buscaba..  
- Sí.  
Hubo un momento de silencio.  
- Dumbledore averiguó algo importante sobre la muerte de mi tío.  
Hermione sintió que su corazón se paraba.  
- que cosa...  
- Parece que todo fue planeado...la muerte de él...ya estaba premeditada..  
Hermione sentía que su sangre se congelaba, ahora su corazón latía a mil por hora.  
- Quien sea que lo hizo..va a pagar..  
Hermione lo miró a los ojos, esos verdes que siempre tenían cierto calor ahora transmitían frío...venganza.  
- No me gusta oírte hablar así..  
- Me han quitado todo...mis padres...y ahora lo único que me quedaba...mi tío...van a pagar Hermione...los voy a matar, y nadie va a impedir que suceda...nadie.

Al día siguiente Ron se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Leía el diario Profeta mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. Pronto sería navidad y estaba esperando poder invitar a Luna junto con sus amigos a pasarla en la madriguera.  
Ron sintió que alguien estaba observándolo. Bajó el periódico y vio a algunas chicas de Hufflepuf mirándolo y riéndose. No hizo caso, estaba acostumbrado a que lo hicieran...todo aquello había comenzado desde que había entrado al equipo de Quittich.

Luna entró al Gran comedor y las chicas de Hufflepuf le dieron una mirada fulminante que ella no notó. Miró a Ron y sonrió, caminó hacia donde él estaba sentado, pero entonces alguien la detuvo.  
- Luna Lovegood??- preguntó un tipo alto de cabello negro y ojos celestes. Tenía una cámara y estaba vestido elegantemente. Era muy apuesto y se ganaba las miradas de todas las chicas del comedor.  
- Sí...quién es usted?  
- Pues, yo trabajo para la revista de tu padre...él me pidió que hiciera una entrevista a Dumbledore pero entonces...no pude evitar conocerte. Tenía que conocer a la hija de mi jefe..y entonces me encuentro contigo..  
- y??- dijo Luna algo confundida.  
- Y eres perfecta!  
- qué?  
- Aceptarías ser la nueva modelo para la portada de la revista?

- qué??.- dijo Luna impactada ante la pregunta de aquel hombre a quien a penas conocía.  
- solo dime si aceptas o no.- dijo él con sus ojos brillantes sobre ella. No podía creer q existiera una chica tan hermosa como Luna, era perfecta para la campaña que quería promover.  
- No.- dijo Luna aturdida.

Al otro extremo Ron observaba la escena, se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía aquel tipo hablando con su novia. Se levantó y empezó a caminar.  
- No lo entiendes..- dijo el hombre. - Si aceptas la revista de tu padre tendrá excelentes ventas! aunque sea hazlo por él!  
Luna lo seguía mirando algo confundida cuando Ron se interpuso entre los dos.  
- pasa algo?- dijo él.  
- Mi nombre es Marck Lettum, tu debes ser el novio, si mal no tengo entendido, de la señorita Lovegood.  
Ron lo miró impactado.  
- Sí, como lo sabe?  
- Yo sé muchas cosas!- dijo riéndose. - Bueno preciosa, en caso de q cambies de opinión llámame a esta número.- dijo dándole a Luna una tarjeta.  
Así se fue, caminando a lo largo del comedor ganándose los suspiros de muchas chicas mientras él les sonreía con una espectacular dentadura blanca muy parecida a la de Lockhart.  
- Qué quería ese tipo?- preguntó Ron.  
- Solo una estupidez, nada de importancia..- dijo Luna.  
Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y no volvieron a tocar del tema, Ron porque estaba preocupado por el próximo partido de Quittich, y Luna porque se preguntaba si la piedra estaba segura con el Dragón.

Draco se levantó algo tarde. No se había percatado de la hora así que se dio un baño rápido y salió de su cuarto aún con el cabello rubio mojado. Algunos Slytherins estaban por la sala común. Al bajar se topó con los ojos de Pansy, sin embargo él no le dirigió la palabra. Ya la había consentido demasiado y era hora de que supiera lo que era un verdadero castigo, no le hablaría hasta después de navidad.

A la salida de su sala común chocó con muchos Slytherins que lo siguieron hablándole sobre el próximo partido de Quittich, pero Draco no les hizo caso así que éstos se quedaron a medio camino.

Draco seguía caminando, como si su rumbo estuviera fijo. Pasó la puerta del gran comedor y siguió caminando por el pasillo, su meta no era ir a desayunar como todas las mañanas, antes de eso quería asegurarse de otra cosa.

- au!! tenga más cuidado!- dijo Domenik al recibir una pinchada por la señora Pomfrey inyectándole un líquido plateado.  
- Eso hará que no te vuelvas a desmayar. Te ruego que si vuelves a tener dolores regreses...ya te di los resultados de los exámenes y sabes q no son muy..  
Pero Domenik la cortó.  
- Lo sé. Me sé cuidar sola.  
- Como quieras. - dijo la señora Pomfrey.- Diles a tus padres, tal vez ellos puedan hacer algo.  
- No, no pueden. Pero igual se lo diré.- mintió Domenik. No pensaba decirles a ellos lo que le ocurría. Tenía suficientes razones.  
Domenik se levantó y se fue, sin siquiera notar los ojos grises que la observaban al salir de la enfermería.  
Draco entró y cerró la puerta.  
- Qué pasa Malfoy?- dijo la señora Pomfrey.  
- Me gustaría saber qué tiene Winkraft. Lo que le dio ayer no fue normal.  
- Bueno, eso lo sabe ella. Mejor pregúntaselo.  
- No, no me lo diría. Necesito que usted me de esa información. Ya sabe quién soy yo.  
- Sí, sé perfectamente que eres un Malfoy...y eso no me intimida niño.

La señora Pomfrey había tomado un tono firme ante el desafiante de Draco. Llevaba muchos años en Hogwarts como para ser retada por un niño rico que creía q era lo mejor del mundo.  
- Como sea. Si no me lo dice, de cualquier otra forma lo averiguaré.- dijo Draco dando media vuelta.  
- Niño, un pequeño consejo.- dijo la señora Pomfrey antes de que él saliera. - Si te importa tanto esta chica como para venir a desafiarme para saber cómo se encuentra, mejor deja tu orgullo de niño egocéntrico y díselo.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos y se volvió hacia la salida.

Domenik iba en camino hacia el gran comedor cuando se chocó con Luna.  
- Te estaba buscando.- dijo Luna nerviosa.  
- No nos pueden ver hablando! no te acuerdas o qué?- dijo Domenik nerviosa.  
- Entonces sígueme!- dijo Luna corriendo.

Domenik miró hacia todos los lados y cuando se aseguró que nadie la veía salió detrás de Luna.

Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione tenía idea de la amistad de Luna y Domenik. Ella lo había decidido así. Era mucho más seguro, era su plan B. Si por cualquier motivo algo salía mal nadie sospecharía que tenía una cuartada: Luna. Todo aquel tiempo ni siquiera se había hablado, actuaban como dos extrañas: pero no lo eran. Habían engañado a todos, incluso a Hermione. Domenik lamentaba mucho ocultarle aquello, pero así era mejor.

Domenik se introdujo en el bosque prohibido. Corría apartando ramas de su camino, tratando de seguirle el paso a Luna, pero aquello le era muy difícil. Luna ya tenía cierta práctica en esquivar obstáculos ya que siempre tenía que adentrarse en el bosque, pero Domenik no. La última vez que estuvo dentro de él fue cuando tuvo un problema con su magia, pero desde ahí nunk más.

Domenik paró ante el gran Dragón escarlata que dormía plácidamente enfrente de ella. Era enorme. Luna estaba sentada en una de sus garras.  
- La piedra se encendió ayer, en la noche.- dijo Luna.  
- Lo sé. Tuve mi primer dolor.  
- Bueno, eso significa que las cosas están complicándose.- dijo Luna.  
- Sí. Justine tuvo que haber incrementado sus poderes ayer en la noche. Si no me equivoco ya es una bruja de magia negra de primera clase.  
Domenik se lanzó al suelo.  
- No sé que vamos a hacer..- dijo Luna.  
- La piedra. Creo que ya es hora de que la tome.- dijo Domenik.  
- No! no puedes hacerlo! es muy peligroso aún no hemos descubierto si funciona correctamente.  
- Es la única forma Luna. Es la única manera de saber si puedo tocarla sin que nada me suceda.  
Luna se pasó la mano por la cabeza.  
- Domenik, te he ayudado todo este tiempo. He cuidado al Dragón en caso de que lo necesites para salvar a Harry. He custodiado la piedra para que el Succiona-Almas que tu padre creó no pueda sacar el alma de Harry, pero no comprendo por qué quieres tocar la piedra si es Harry quien debe ser protegido del Succiona- Almas...  
- Ya no solo es él...- dijo Domenik mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.  
- de qué estás hablando?- dijo Luna.  
- Yo también corro peligro.

- de que hablas? cómo que estás en peligro? tiene que ver con tu desmayo?- preguntó Luna preocupada.  
- Sí, creo que Justine está usando el Succiona-Almas en contra mío. Ella sospecha que estoy de lado de Harry. No me puede hacer nada grave al menos que el Succiona- Almas esté cerca de mí, pero él está encerrado en el sótano de mi mansión y por lo tanto lejos de mí. Lo máximo que puede hacer es debilitarme y causarme dolores.  
- Cómo puede ser que tu propia hermana te haga eso??- dijo Luna.  
- Justine fue criada por mis padres, con un corazón frío y segura de que si alguien traiciona la confianza de la familia debe morir. Si mi familia se entera de qué lado estoy todos querrán matarme.  
- No puede ser...incluso tus padres?  
- Incluso ellos. - dijo Domenik mirando al suelo. Contuvo las lágrimas, ella siempre mostraba esa máscara de firmeza, y nunca dejaba que sus debilidades salieran a flote. - Estaré bien. La señora Pomfrey sabe que alguien está debilitándome...pero no dirá nada. Así se lo pedí. Necesito tacar la piedra es la única forma de darme fuerzas.  
- Domenik, eres una bruja de magia negra! no puedes tocar una piedra sagrada como esa es peligroso!- dijo Luna.  
- Tengo que arriesgarme.-  
- No! tengo una mejor idea.- dijo Luna.

Corrió hacia el Dragón y sacó de en medio de su cola la piedra brillante.  
- Despierta.- le dijo al Dragón.

El gran Dragón abrió sus ojos y los fijó en Luna. Se puso en pie botando humo de su nariz.  
"pasa algo" transmitió el Dragón a Luna.

- Necesito que rompas un pedazo de esta piedra.- dijo Luna.

Durante generaciones los Dragones habían sido acompañantes leales de la familia Lovegood. Aquello era un secreto de familia grande. Solo Domenik y la familia Winkraft lo sabía, ya que los primos de Luna tenían Dragones oscuros a disposición de la familia Salem y Winkraft.  
El Dragón partió con una de sus garras un pequeño pedazo de la piedra. Luna lo tomó y lo metió en el bolsillo de Domenik.  
- No lo toques con tu piel, solo tenlo contigo. Así te protegerá del poder del Succiona Almas y no tendrás que tocarlo.  
- Sí, así es mejor.- dijo Domenik. - Me tengo que ir.

Draco salía de la clase de pociones cuando una mano fría tomó su hombro. Se volteó para encontrarse con un hombre encapuchado. Pudo saber por el escalofrío que corrió por su cuerpo que se trataba de un m o r t í f a g o.  
- Me envió tu padre para decirte que en navidad esperes encerrado en tu cuarto...él vendrá para iniciarte como uno de los nuestros.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias****, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione estaba en la sala común viendo como Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico. Podía pasar toda su vida viéndolos jugar. Eso la hacía sentir tan tranquila. Cuando estaban así recordaba los años anteriores, cuando aún eran niños y su vida, a pesar de ser complicada, no lo era tanto como ahora. Cerró los ojos tratando de rememorar aquellos tiempos cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana con muchas cartas.  
Ron se levantó con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Por fin!- dijo mientras corría hacia las cartas. - Tengan.  
Hermione agarró la suya. En su interior había una autorización de sus padres para que pasara la navidad en la casa de Ron.  
Harry también abrió la suya y tenía una autorización de Lupin para pasar en la madriguera.  
- Sí!- dijo Harry emocionado. - Ya estoy cansado de pasar la navidad siempre en Hogwarts.  
- Sí va a ser divertido pasarla con ustedes. Luna ya tiene permiso también..- dijo Ron cortándose al notar que Hermione no decía ni una palabra.  
Harry también lo notó.  
- pasa algo Hermione?.- preguntó preocupado.  
- No, no es nada- dijo Hermione saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba cómo estaba Domenik. Seguramente estaba deprimida porque tenía que pasar navidad con su familia. Ella nunca lo admitía, siempre se hacía la fuerte, pero Hermione la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo mucho que ella sufría.

Domenik estaba sentada junto a una gran ventana que daba una vista hacia todo el campo cubierto de nieve. Sus ojos negros estaban más oscuros que nunca. Su cabello rojo sangre parecía un insulto a toda la pureza que transmitía la próxima navidad.  
Hermione llevaba ya mucho tiempo buscándola cuando la encontró allí, pensativa, perdida entre sus problemas y sin embargo con su siempre inexpresivo rostro, incapaz de demostrar a los demás sus flaquezas.  
- Hola.- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a ella.  
- Hola. Estaba aquí tratando de des-estresarme. No comas mucho esta navidad..no quiero verte gorda cuando regreses...dificultará tu entrenamiento.  
Hermione solo la observaba, era posible acaso que alguien reprimiera tanto sufrimiento por tanto tiempo? cuando explotaría?  
- Domenik, no estás sola sabes.- dijo Hermione.  
Domenik la miró fijamente, como si le sorprendiera lo que su amiga había dicho.  
- Lo sé. Por qué me lo dices?  
- Solo, lo digo. Creo que debes saberlo.

Las dos se quedaron calladas, compartiendo un silencio aún más valioso que cualquier otra palabra. Miraban por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba y daba paso a la noche, quedando así pocas horas para su partida de Hogwarts.

Harry despertó gracias a un golpe que Ron le dio con la almohada.  
- Ya levántate!- dijo el pelirrojo.  
Harry vio el reloj que marcaba las 9 de la mañana. Se restregó los ojos y se levantó, pero en lugar de ir al baño salió del cuarto.  
Harry bajó las escaleras y subió las que conducían al cuarto de las chicas. Caminó por un largo corredor mientras varias chicas gritaban al verlo entrar en su área, otras por el contrario, solo comentaban lo bueno que estaba Harry ya que solo estaba en calentador y sin camisa, lo que dejaba ver los músculos y su abdomen bien formado gracias al Quittich (jajaja imagínense)  
Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto de Hermione y encontró una cama enfrente vacía, otra a la esquina donde estaba Parvati, quien se había levantado ante la entrada de Harry, y otra a la derecha donde Hermione dormía plácidamente. Harry caminó hacia ésta y se metió con ella debajo de las sábanas.  
- mmmmmm...- dijo Hermione despertándose y viendo a Harry en su cama.  
- Buenos días...- dijo él sonriendo.  
- Hola..- dijo Hermione sonriéndole al ver los ojos verdes de Harry tan cerca de ella. - Podría despertar y verte todos los días...un momento...qué estás haciendo aquí! no puedes estar!- Harry la calló inmediatamente con un beso, al que Hermione correspondió inmediatamente.  
Parvati observaba la escena llena de rabia. Por qué Harry era así con Hermione?? por qué la quería tanto si tan solo era una zorra de cuarta?? Parvati iba a vengarse de ella...y lo iba a hacer porque no soportaba que Hermione Granger tuviera más suerte que ella.

Después de un rato Domenik salió del baño y sacó a Harry de la habitación. Parvati por primera vez se sentía agradecida hacia Domenik, ya que si seguía viendo a Hermione y a Harry jugando bajo las cobijas iba a estallar de la ira.

Hermione se alistó rápidamente. Por lo menos aquellas navidades iba a tratar de olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Todos los alumnos parecían estar sumamente felices por aquellas fechas. Las colas en el tren eran extensas y las dos amigas tuvieron que abrirse paso entre la multitud. Hermione y Domenik vieron a Ron, Harry y Luna acomodándose en un andén y los siguieron.  
Empezaron a comenzar y Hermione solo se arrimó en el hombro de Luna, y sin darse cuenta se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

Domenik, por el contrario, no podía dormir. Trataba de poner interés en la conversación de los demás pero no podía. Tenía tantos problemas y cosas que hacer como para escucharlos discutir sobre cosas irrelevantes.

Draco estaba en un andén vacío. Estaba sentado jugando con su corbata mal arreglada cuando sintió que alguien entraba en el andén: era Pansy.  
- qué quieres..- dijo Draco sin mirarla.  
- Sigues enojado conmigo?- preguntó Pansy temerosa.  
Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a seguir jugando con su corbata como si ella no estuviera allí.  
- Porque, aunque tú estés molesto conmigo...y bueno..como no nos vamos a ver hasta después de navidad..yo quería que aceptaras esto.- dijo Pansy dejándole al lado un regalo. - Lo envolví yo misma. Te acuerdas que siempre te reías de que yo no sabía cómo envolver..y bueno ya aprendí.

Draco no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró el regalo que estaba a su lado. Pansy se contuvo las lágrimas.  
- Eso era todo. Nos vemos.-dijo ella saliendo del compartimiento.

Draco miró a su lado derecho y tomó el regalo. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver que estaba perfectamente envuelto. Él sabía que ella no lo había hecho, seguramente le había pedido a alguien que la ayudara. Era muy mala para las artes manuales. Lo abrió y de ahí salió una placa con un holograma animado de él y ella cuando tenían ocho años jugando en e jardín de la casa Malfoy.  
Draco suspiró y lo metió en su bolsillo. Esperaba que Pansy se sintiera feliz al día siguiente, cuando despertara en su casa y encontrara la hermosa esfera mágica que él le había comprado.

El tren paró y todos los alumnos bajaron emocionados de saber que pronto estarían con sus padres. Ron salió corriendo junto a Luna a saludar a sus padres. Harry y Hermione los siguieron.  
- Harry amor cómo estás?- dijo la señora weastley.  
- Muy bien gracias.- dijo Harry.  
Hermione miró a su alrededor en busca de Domenik. Pero entonces la vio alejarse junto a sus tres hermanas y dos señores que daban la apariencia aún más despreciable que la familia Malfoy.  
- Ojalá te vaya bien Domenik..- dijo para sí.

Domenik bajó de la gran limosina. Se paró y vio como todos los sirvientes pálidos corrían a recoger su maleta. Alzó la mirada para ver la gran Mansión negra en la cual se había criado toda su vida. Los diablos con alas que salían de ella la hacían sentir aún más en el infierno. No quería estar allí. A pesar de ser aún de día allí el cielo estaba oscuro y relampagueante, gracias a que vivían en una zona para vampiros: ni un rayo de sol alumbraba las tinieblas de esa área. Habían decidido que vivirían así ya que la mayoría de los sirvientes eran vampiros, intolerantes por lo tanto a la luz. Domenik sintió un sabor amargo en la boca cuando sintió a su hermana Justine acercársele.  
- qué no vas a entrar? Hermanita..- dijo ella. Su cabello negro azulado se movió junto a ella cuando caminó hacia la puerta que daba entrada a la mansión.  
- Bienvenida a casa.- dijo Gwen con una sonrisa y caminando hacia dentro.

Domenik suspiró. Caminó atravesando en gran jardín de espinas y púas y caminando a través de un puente que se encontraba sobre una laguna donde habían sirenas, una de las especies más detestables según el criterio de Domenik. Durante varias ocasiones esas criaturas sombrías habían atrapado visitantes, primero empezaban a cantar con una melodiosa voz, atrayéndoles hacia la laguna negra, y después se los comían. Esa laguna negra estaba llena de cadáveres. Domenik sintió ganas de llorar cuando vio, mientras pasaba por el puente, la cola negra de una sirena.

Domenik entró a su casa y vio la gran sala que tenía el tamaño del gran comedor, pero era mucho más lúgubre. En el piano estaba un espíritu encadenado condenado a tocar el piano por siempre. Lloraba lágrimas de sangre mientras tocaba una melodía triste y sin sentimiento. El espíritu era de una de sus familiares...uno que traicionó a la familia. La mataron y la condenaron a aquello. Domenik la miraba intentando pensar qué sería de ella si le pasara lo mismo.  
- Domenik.- dijo una voz gruesa.  
Domenik alzó la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio a su padre bajar. Un hombre de cabello negro azabache y ojos grandes y grises. Tenía un bigote bien arreglado. Su madre, Virginia, bajaba detrás de él con su peinado de siempre: el cabello recogido. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran negros mientras que su cabello tenía el color sangre de Domenik.  
- Hija..- dijo Virginia caminando con sus ojos fríos hacia ella. - Tenemos que hablar.  
Domenik tomó aire y se mantuvo firme enfrente de sus padres.  
- Quisiera saber por qué Granger se convirtió en una bruja de magia blanca.- dijo su padre.  
- No lo sé. He hecho todo lo posible por averiguarlo, pero no he podido padre.- dijo Domenik.- En cuanto a Harry. Les puedo decir que sigue con sus cesiones de entrenamiento con Dumbledore, no sospecha de nosotros.  
- Claro que no lo hace..- dijo su padre. - Pero sospechar no es lo que me preocupa...sino..tu lealtad.  
Domenik tragó saliva. No flaqueó, tenía que ser fuerte y no demostrar la verdad.  
- Mi lealtad? ustedes han comprobado que mi lealtad hacia mi familia y mi sangre oscura es inquebrantable. Sería como ir en contra de lo que soy.

- Pues si es así, yo quisiera saber por qué la más astuta de mis hijas no puede contra una simple sangre sucia.- dijo su padre.  
- La más astuta? yo? creí que esa era Justine padre.- dijo Domenik sarcásticamente.  
- No comiences con el sarcasmo Domenik Michelle Winkraft. Tú sabes que siempre has sido la mejor entre las tres. Que tu hermana Justine sea la más sobresaliente es distinto: tú tienes mis genes, eres una verdadera Winkraft. Pero, últimamente tu padre y yo estamos teniendo nuestras dudas.  
Domenik miró hacia las escaleras y vio a su hermana Justine y Gwen observando la escena. Las dos tenían una expresión seria en su rostro. Pero la de Justine penetraba más; estaba llena de odio.  
- No tienen por qué dudar. De hecho soy yo quien tiene dudas: aún no me han mandado ningún trabajo de relevancia. Es como si esperaran a que Potter se diera cuenta del plan. Ahora es cuando debemos atacar, cuando está más desprevenido buscando a Voldemort.- dijo Domenik. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo tenía que decir o sino sus padres sospecharían.

Hermione, Ginny y Luna acomodaron sus cosas en la habitación al lado de la de Harry y Ron. Las tres se sentaron y empezaron a hablar muy contentas entre ellas. Hermione estaba demasiado feliz, por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien, sin embargo estaba preocupada por Domenik.  
"cómo estará?"  
Se preguntó, pero no profundizó en ello ya que no quería preocuparse; esa navidad no habría nada que la perturbara.

Domenik Subió las grandes escaleras que estaban seguidas por cuadros de toda su familia. Eran algo aterradores, pero Domenik no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ellos; estaba acostumbrada. Pasó por un largo corredor lleno de antorchas hasta llegar a una amplia sala, un poco más pequeña que la del recibidor, pero aún era más grande que el comedor de Hogwarts. Domenik se vio enfrente de una sala enorme con 10 corredores para escoger. Tomó el quinto, que conducía a su habitación. Después de caminar por otro pasillo y subir otra escalera se encontró con la sala familiar. Allí estaban algunos fantasmas de su familia sentados leyendo algo, algunos colgados, sufriendo. Domenik pasó por ellos mas ninguno dijo nada; estaban bajo un hechizo de no hablar. Aquellos rostros ahogados parecían querer decir algo, pero no podían, y por eso conservaban esa horrible expresión en sus rostros y aquella mirada seca en sus ojos vidriosos.  
Al pasar por esta sala caminó por otro pasillo para encontrarse con una puerta negra: su habitación.

Draco estaba acostado en su cama. Respiró profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su lacia cabellera rubia. Se levantó y miró por la ventana de su mórbida habitación. Pronto sería la hora de convertirse en un m o r t í f a g o, estaba completamente decidido, nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Aún si incluso Domenik le había dicho la verdad y ella no quería estar comprometida con ese imbécil, ella no se lo había dicho y eso nunca se lo podría perdonar. Aún podía ver en su cabeza la imagen de ella besándose con ese tipo.  
Draco apretó el puño. Caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación y la abrió. Miró por el pasillo y caminó por él hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a a oficina de su padre. Quiso entrar, pero se detuvo al escuchar un golpe proveniente del interior de la oficina.  
- Cállate Narcissa! no sabes lo que dices!  
- Claro que sé lo que digo Lucius! no podemos dejar que maten a esa niña...tiene la misma edad que nuestro hijo!  
- Es una decisión de los Winkraft! no podemos interferir. Ya sabes cómo son ellos! no soportaron enterarse de la traición de su hija!  
- Pero hay que hacer algo! no podemos dejar que maten a esa niña!  
- No hay nada que hacer!- gritó Lucius histérico.- Domenik Michelle Winkraft morirá esta noche.

Domenik estaba acostada en su cama. Trataba de pensar cuales serían sus próximos pasos, pero con todas aquellas figuras tétricas que habían en su habitación no podía hacerlo. Las gárgolas parecían tener vida y observarla minuciosamente.  
Suspiró. Sentía un frío en la sangre, como si algo malo estuviera por suceder. No sabía por qué, pero sentía como si todo estuviera mal. La charla con sus padres le pareció banal, sin fundamento. Ellos parecían mirarla de una forma distinta. Se sentía acorralada, y no sabía por qué.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama. Miraba el techo mientras escuchaba la respiración de Ginny que dormía p l á c i d a m e n t e en la cama de al lado. Ya no podía más con la culpa. Harry tenía que saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, s i m p l e me n t e tenía que saberlo.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de recordar cómo era su vida antes, fuera de todos aquellos problemas, cuando solo eran los tres: Ron , Harry y ella. Entonces sintió una mano fría tapándola la boca y levantándola bruscamente.  
Hermione trató de Gritar, pero no podía, aquel sujeto la había agarrado muy bien. Volteó y se encontró cara a cara con su atacante: Draco Malfoy.  
- Cállate, no grites y te suelto.- dijo Draco.  
Hermione se tranquilizó y Draco la soltó.  
- qué haces aki Malfoy!?- dijo Hermione.  
- Vengo porque quiero que me des la dirección exacta de la mansión Winkraft.- dijo él. Hermione vio al rubio decidido a conseguir lo que quería, fuera como fuera.  
- No la sé.- dijo Hermione.  
- Maldita sea!- gritó el rubio.  
- para qué la quieres?  
- No es de tu i n c u m b e n c i a Granger!  
Draco dio media vuelta para salir, pero entonces recibió un golpe en el occipital con un bate. Malfoy cayó inconsciente en el suelo mientras Hermione miraba confundida la escena de la pelirroja. Ginny se había levantado y, seguramente, había pensado que Malfoy había querido atacar a Hermione.

- Ginny no!!- gritó Hermione  
- Harry!! Ron!! Auxilio!!- gritó Ginny descontroladamente sin escuchar a a Hermione.  
Al instante Harry y Ron entraron corriendo con sus varitas y encontraron al rubio en el suelo.  
- qué hace este desgraciado aki?!- dijo Harry.  
- No sé! yo me desperté y parecía estar agrediendo a Hermione!. - dijo Ginny  
- No!! eso no es cierto!!- dijo Hermione corriendo hacia el piso y ayudando a Malfoy.- Él solo quería saber dónde esta la casa de Domenik!  
- Para qué quiere saber dónde está la casa de mi prima!- gritó Ron.  
- No lo sé Ron! hya muchas cosas que ustedes no saben!- dijo Hermione llorando.  
- qué clase de cosas!- dijo Harry.  
- Muchas! como que Draco y Domenik han tenido algo! y si vino a preguntarme por su dirección es porque algo malo le tiene que haber pasado a ella!  
- Ese infeliz se atrevió a tocar a mi prima!- dijo Ron tratando de abalanzarse contra él, pero Ginny lo impidió mirando estupefacta atrás de Ron.  
- Cálmate Ron!- dijo Ginny,- Mira!  
Ron volteó y desesperado, vio la cama vacía donde supuestamente, Luna debía estar.

- Dónde está Luna!? .- dijo Ron.  
Entonces todos miraron hacia la ventana abierta, y vieron como una chica lacia y rubia en bata blanca cabalgaba lejos de la madriguera en un caballo blanco.  
- Luna!!- gritó Ron al verla alejarse.  
- Qué es lo que está pasando aki?!- dijo Ginny.  
- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber...- dijo Harry mirando a Hermione. - Y creo que tú eres la única capaz de decírnoslo...  
Hermione suspiró y miró al suelo..finalmente...había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- Harry...esta año han pasado muchas cosas de las que tu no tienes idea...yo, yo he tenido que pasar por muchas cosas...y debes comprender que no te las he dicho porque no es conveniente.- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.- Ninguno de ustedes tienen idea de lo que hemos que tenido que pasar Domenik y yo...  
- No, obviamente no tenemos idea...parece que ustedes nos han excluido de eso!- dijo Ron.  
- Sí! porque los queremos tanto que no queríamos que ustedes sufrieran...entonces decidimos llevar su carga...la carga que ustedes debían llevar decidimos cargarla juntas...decidimos llevar tus problemas Harry...- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry que estaba parado, sin decir nada. Lo único que quería hacer era escuchar lo que Hermione tenía que decir.

- qué está pasando Hermione? de qué estás hablando?!- dijo Harry.  
- Harry...Domenik es proveniente de una familia oscura...-  
- qué?  
Hermione no paraba de llorar, casi no podía respirar. Draco parecía recuperar el conocimiento, pero nadie lo notaba, estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de entender lo que Hermione tenía que decir.  
- Es una bruja de magia negra, al igual que su familia. Harry, yo no lo sabía hasta que me di cuenta que tenía una enorme imagen de serpiente cruzando su espalda y vientre! fue así como tuvo que confesarme que su familia era oscura, y que su único fin era matarte...-  
Harry se sostuvo la frente, no entendía nada de lo que Hermione le decía, todo aquello era demasiado..  
- Domenik fue mandada a Hogawarts para matarte...pero ella no quería, por eso decidió protegerte, en contra de toda su familia...pero para eso tenía que engañar a su familia y decirles que estaba de su parte...por eso, por eso yo tenía que ayudarla...ayudarla a portegerte...no solo Voldemort quería matarte..sino toda una familia de magos oscuros ..  
Hermione lloraba desesperadamente, podía ver cómo Harry empezaba a enojarse...y ni siquiera había llegado a la peor parte...  
- qué! Hermione cómo pudiste ocultarme algo así! algo tan importante!- dijo Harry, estaba empezando a alzar la voz.- Sigue! quiero saber qué más me ocultaste! quiero saber en qué más me engañaste!

Hermione tomó aire.  
- Para todo esto ella tuvo que convertirme en una bruja de magia blanca...para que me pudiera defender en caso de que su familia intentara lastimarme...y para poder defenderte a ti en caso de que trataran de hacerte daño..  
- No puede ser...- dijo Ron pasándose la mano por su cabello. - Nada de esto puede ser cierto...  
Ginny lloraba silenciosamente.  
- Yo lo hice porque no quería que nada malo te pasara...quería protegerte.. por eso Domenik me entrenó durante días..por eso fue que llegaba tarde a la sala común y por eso era que desaparecía muchas veces y no me encontrabas.  
- Estoy harto de que me tengan lástima!- gritó Harry.- Pensé que eras la única persona en el mundo que realmente me comprendía Hermione! sabes lo que es ser el protegido toda tu vida? tener a miles de guardaespaldas rodeándote! a muchas personas que solo quieren protegerte pero nunca piensan que no me sirve de nada estar vivo si no vengo la muerte de Sirius! y ahora tú también intentas protegerme! tú me engañas igual que Dumbledore!

- Tú te equivocas Harry! tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que es que la persona que más quieres en el mundo esté en peligro de muerte..tú no tienes idea de eso porque ni yo no Ron corremos el peligro que tú corres! sabes lo que es vivir sabiendo que en cualquier momento la persona que amas puede morir?! no! no lo sabes! es la peor de las angustias! la peor de las impotencias! así me sentía Harry! impotente! sentía que no podía detener a Vodemort de lastimarte ni mucho menos a los Winkraft! por eso decidí meterme en todo esto! para defenderte! porque no podía concebir que algo malo te llegara a pasar!  
- Cómo fue que no nos dimos cuenta Ron?!- dijo Ginny llorando. - Ella es nuestra prima!  
Ron estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de luna, tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Draco se había incorporado y observaba la escena algo aturdido aún. Harry no sabía qué decir, estaba harto, harto de que todos quisieran protegerlo...él no quería vivir! lo único que quería era vengarse! vengarse por todo el daño que Voldemort había causado en su vida.

Harry miraba a Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin embargo no pensaba soltar ni una sola.  
- Potter, tranquilízate...ella solo trataba de...- dijo Draco.  
- Tú cállate! lo supiste todo el tiempo! tú me advertiste sobre el peligro que corría...que alguien quería matarme y no era Voldemort! sabías que Domenik estaba obligada por su familia a hacerlo!  
- Lo pensaba...pensaba que ella quería matarte Potter! e hice bastante con advertírtelo! pero ahora que escucho lo que Granger dice...me doy cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado...ella solo quería protegerte...  
- Pues perdiste tu tiempo!.- dijo Harry volviendo hacia Hermione.- Porque sea como sea encontraré a Voldemort y lo mataré por haber matado a mi tío! por qué crees que he estado aprendiendo las técnicas que Dumbledore me ha enseñado? para defenderme? no! siempre quise usarlas para matar al desgraciado que me quitó a mis padres y a mi tío! se va a arrepentir Hermione! lo juro!  
- Estás equivocado! Voldemort no mató a Sirius!  
Ginny se tapó la boca mientras que Ron se levantaba bruscamente de la cama. Draco parecía haber quedado en shock y Harry solo podía mirar confundido a Hermione.  
- qué?..

- Harry, hace poco me enteré por medio de Domenik..que fue su familia quien mandó a esa m o r t í f a g a a que matara a Sirius, él era el único que estorbaba en sus planes y podía ser eliminado..con Sirius protegiéndote, nunca podrían lastimarte..  
Hermione lloraba, sabía que aquello era demasiado para Harry..  
Harry miraba al suelo mientras apretaba sus manos en forma de puños, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
- Y tú lo sabías, lo sabías y no me lo dijiste...- dijo Harry.  
- No podía! Harry si te enterabas eras capaz de matar a la familia de Domenik...y sea como sea ellos son su familia! no quería que ella sufriera ni mucho menos que tu te convirtieras en un asesino!  
-Me lo ocultaste!.- gritó Harry perdiendo el control.- Yo confiaba en ti!! eras lo más importante en mi vida y me ocultaste la verdad de algo tan importante como la muerte de mi tío! Te odio!

Hermione lloraba sin parar, ls palabras de Harry la habían herido demasiado.  
- Cuida lo que dices Potter..- dijo Draco parándose. - Yo también cometí el error de decir cosas que no sentía.  
- Tú cállate! ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí!  
- Pues estoy aquí porque van a matar a Domenik esta misma noche y necesito salvarla! para eso vine! para que tu novia me dijera la dirección de la mansión Winkraft!  
- Ella ya no es nada mío.- dijo Harry mirándola. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y se paró.  
- No me importa ya lo que pienses Harry, todo lo que hice tuvo una razón, y si tú no la entiendes pues es tu problema, no me arrepiento de nada.- dijo volviendo a recuperar sus fuerzas. - No sé la dirección de la mansión Winkraft, pero hay que llegar a ella sea como sea, antes de que le hagan daño a Domenik.  
- Quién querría matar a mi prima?!- dijo Ginny.  
- Su propia familia.- dijo Draco. - Descubrieron que Domenik los había traicionado, ahora quieren castigarla por ello, con la muerte.  
- Y Luna!?- dijo Ron incorporándose. - Luna también está metida en todo esto?!  
- Yo no sé.- dijo Hermione. - No tengo la menor idea, se suponía que solo yo sabía la verdad sobre Domenik.  
- Aquí está- dijo Draco mientras sacaba un papel de entre las cosas de Luna, nadie se había dado cuenta que mientras hablaban él había estado buscando la dirección. - Esta es la dirección de la mansión Winkraft.

Hermione tomó la dirección entre sus manos.  
- Cómo llegaremos hasta allá?- preguntó ella.  
- Pues, si no me equivoco Luna iba también a la mansión Winkraft, lo hizo por medio de un caballo, lo que significa que nosotros podremos hacerlo también..- dijo Ginny.  
- Si pero de dónde sacamos caballos?!- dijo Malfoy.  
- Aki en la madriguera hay algunos, de hecho estoy segura de que Luna tomó uno de ellos.  
- Y entonces?- dijo Ron.  
- Seguimos las huellas de los caballos y nos guiamos por un mapa.  
- Tendremos que atravesar el bosque.- dijo Ginny temerosa.  
- Es peligroso.- dijo Hermione. - Pero hay que hacerlo.  
Harry tomó su varita y salió del cuarto. Todos los siguieron.

Luna llevaba media hora cabalgando sin parar. Iba lo más rápido que podía. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba pasando en la mansión Winkraft, podía sentirlo. Luna paró ante un lago con agua cristalina y brillante.  
- El lago de los santificados.- dijo Luna, había leído sobre él. No iba a poder cruzarlo al menos que estuviera acompañada de un hada.  
Luna se bajó del caballo y se arrodilló en la tierra. Con una piedra empezó a hacer una emblema en el suelo.  
- Chazi, chaza, tutem, ygohts.-dijo fuertemente. El emblema empezó a brillar muy fuertemente y de él salió una pequeña hada.  
- Tutem partu goft?.- dijo ella, lo que significaba en idioma de las hadas: "puedo ayudarte"  
- Yets, humen tutem piozt manqueir.- dijo Luna, que sabía aquel idioma: "necesito cruzar el lago"  
Luna se montó en su caballo acompañada por el hada y cruzó el lago de poca profundidad.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Draco montaron caballos y empezaron a cabalgar. Harry iba primero que todos, velozmente manejaba su caballo esquivando árboles y otros obstáculos. Hermione trataba de seguirlo junto con los demás, pero nadie tenía tanta agilidad como Harry.

Harry se detuvo frente a un lago cristalino. El caballo emitió un sonido y se alejó un poco de él. Harry haló las riendas y le ordenó que siguiera, que traspasara el lago.  
- No!- gritó Hermione llegando con los demás. - No puedes cruzar ese lago!  
- Por qué no?!- dijo él.  
- Porque es un lago santo...si no me equivoco para cruzar necesitamos una hada, son los únicos seres purificados que son permitidos.- dijo Hermione,  
- Tú como siempre sabiéndolo todo Granger,. - dijo Draco  
- Ahora cómo cruzaremos!- dijo Ginny.  
- No tenemos toda la noche mi prima corre peligro.- dijo Ron

- Crucémoslo.- dijo Draco decidido y adelantándose.  
- No!- gritó Hermione. - No sabemos las consecuencias de cruzarlo sin un hada!  
- bueno pues no tenemos como conseguir un hada y tu sabes el hechizo?!- respondió Draco.  
- No, no lo sé.- dijo Hermione.  
- Pues no me quedaré aquí esperando q un hada pase, y en caso de que lo haga lo q es muy remoto, alguien aki habla el idioma de ellas?- dijo Draco.  
Todos permanecieron en silencio.  
- Potter si hablas parsel deberías saber también otros idiomas..- dijo Draco sarcásticamente.  
- Cállate Malfoy! crucémoslo.- dijo Harry poniéndose al frente nuevamente.  
- Pero..-- dijo Ginny.  
- Pero nada, no nos queda de otra que atenernos a las consecuencias..- dijo Harry.  
Hermione asintió y se colocó detrás de Harry y Draco, igual hicieron Ron y Ginny.  
- Ahora!.- dijo Harry.  
Todos cabalgaron a través del lago. El agua chispeaba con las pisadas de los caballos. Era agua brillante y pura. Llegaron al otro extremo sin dificultades.  
- No pasó nada..tal vez solo era una leyenda.- dijo Ron.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
- qué fue eso?- dijo Ginny aterrorizada.  
- qué cosa?- preguntó Draco.  
- Eso..- dijo señalando la orilla del lago. El agua temblaba como si hubiera un temblor, las pequeñas piedras saltaban del suelo. Hermione miró fijamente al otro extremo.  
- Corran..

- qué?.- dijo Draco.  
- Corran...- repirió Hermione mientras volteaba con el caballo y cabalgaba lejos.  
- qué sucede?.- dijo Ron pero entonces se calló al ver que unos jinetes negros salían del lago con espadas y túnicas oscuras. Sus caballos eran negros y tenían una expresión sumamente osca.  
- corran!- seguía gritando Hermione llamando a sus amigos.  
Todos se voltearon y empezaron a cabalgar lo más rápido que podían.

- qué son esas cosas!!- gritó Ron mientras cabalgaba rápidamente esquivando árboles, tratando de alcanzar a Hermione que iba muy adelantada a los demás.  
- No lo sé solo corre!!- gritó Hermione.

Hermione cabalgaba lo más rápidamente que podía. Debía de haberlo sabido, los libros siempre tienen razón..no debieron haber cruzado aquel lago, debieron haber buscado otra forma de llegar, para eso tenían el mapa.  
Hermione se detuvo ante un abismo, no había forma de cruzar. Harry y Draco llegaron a la par y pararon también, no muy lejos venían Ginny y Ron...y a unos metros más lejos los jinetes.  
- qué hacemos?!- dijo Hermione.  
- cómo hizo Luna para atravesar esto??- dijo Harry.  
- No lo hizo..miren.- dijo Draco mirando unas huellas de caballo que indicaban el camino de regreso. - No pudo cruzar y regresó.  
- Nosotros no podemos regresar!- dijo Hermione.  
- qué hacemos?!

Hermione volteó para ver que los jinetes estaban cada vez más cerca, empuñando sus espadas de hierro.  
- Está bien.- dijo Hermione. - Puedo hacerlo...- se dijo.  
recordó las palabras de Domenik.  
"cuando estés en apuros, solo debes llamar a tu ángel...él sabrá q hacer."

Hermione cerró los ojos ante los gritos de Ginny que cerró también los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Hermione sentía un silencio profundo mientras Harry y los demás veían asombrados como de ella salía una imagen brillante de un ángel con alas enormes y un arco con flecha. El ángel voló por los cielos y apuntó a los jinetes que se detuvieron mientras sus caballos relinchaban.  
- Ye tem curlé tyou..-- dijo Hermione y el ángel disparó una de sus flechas con convirtió en polvo a uno de los jinetes. Los demás al ver el poder del ángel retrocedieron y se fueron.

El ángel bajó y se metió en la espalda de Hermione, quien abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose sumamente débil.  
- Hermione estás bien?- dijo Ginny.  
- Eso fue brillante..- dijo Ron.  
- Fue más que eso..fue increíble.- dijo Draco asombrado de que una sangre sucia pudiera con todo ese poder.  
Harry solo estaba en silencio. Mirándola estupefacto, sin entender cómo había podido hacer todo aquello.  
- es difícil?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Mucho más que difícil.- respondió Hermione.- Al principio sientes dolor y es como si todas tus energías se fueran. Terminas muy débil.  
- Y cuando te convertiste en bruja de magia blanca también te dolió?- preguntó Ron.  
- Sí. Sufrí mucho, pero lo hice por un motivo mucho más fuerte que cualquier dolor..- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry reprochándolo.  
- genial ahora cómo cruzamos!.- dijo Draco.

- crees q alguno de tus poderes nos pueda ayudar a cruzar este lugar?- dijo Ginny.  
- No lo creo.- dijo Hermione.  
Todos permanecieron en silencio. Parecía que aquel era el fin de la travesía. Luna se había regresado por el mismo problema, no había podido cruzar.  
- Y si miras en el mapa? a lo mejor hay otro camino.- dijo Ron.  
Hermione abrió el mapa y lo interpretó.  
- No. no hay otro camino este es el único.  
Todos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- No pienso volver sin Domenik.- dijo Draco.  
- Nadie piensa hacerlo.- dijo Ron.  
- No nos rendiremos mientras mi prima esté en peligro.- dijo Ginny.  
- Y yo no pienso rendirme hasta vengar a Sirius.- dijo Harry. El odio parecía incrementarse dentro de sus ojos.  
- cállate Potter!.- dijo Draco. - Hay cosas más importantes q una estúpida venganza.- dijo Draco. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. - Si, ya lo sé...tampoco yo puedo creer q haya dicho eso..

Un fuerte viento cruzó trayendo tierra consigo. Unas cuantas piedritas golpearon el rostro de los amigos.  
- Maldita sea lo único que faltaba!- dijo Draco que estaba en su caballo de espaldas contra el abismo.  
Todos los demás estaban enfrente de él y abrieron sus ojos como platos.  
- Draco, mejor aléjate de allí quieres...- dijo Hermione mientras retrocedía como lo hacían los demás.  
- por qué?- dijo él.  
- voltea y mira por tí mismo Malfoy.- dijo Harry.  
Draco se volteó y asustado se hizo hacia tras cuando vio que un Elfo estaba justo detrás de él.

Draco se alejó lentamente sin quitar la vista de encima del elfo que había surgido del abismo.  
- Saben que están en tierras prohibidas para seres como ustedes no?- dijo el Elfo.  
- ja! para mí ninguna tierra es prohibida.- dijo Draco.  
- Sin embargo..- dijo el Elfo como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Draco había dicho. - Hay dos de ustedes que sí están permitidos  
- quienes?- dijo Ginny.  
- La chica de cabello castaño, por ser una bruja de magia blanca... y el chico de ojos verdes..por ser el que nos libró a todas las criaturas mágicas del mal que es el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Aquí todos te estamos agradecidos.- dijo el elfo haciendo un ademán para Harry.  
- No es necesario que haga eso.- dijo Harry. - Yo no los libré de nada..  
- si lo hiciste, eres bienvenido en estas tierras. Si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar a ti y a tus amigos..  
Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.  
- puedes ayudarnos a llegar al otro extremo.- dijo Harry  
- Por supuesto.- dijo el Elfo. Movió su mano a lo largo del abismo y de creó un camino de piedras. - Todo por el niño que vivió..  
Harry y los demás cruzaron en caravana el puente de piedra hasta llegar al otro extremo.  
Ron se dio la vuelta.  
- A visto de casualidad a una chica rubia de ojos azules por aki...montaba un corcel blanco.- dijo Ron.  
- No, no la he visto. Pero no creo q haya cruzado, solo yo puedo crear el puente y no lo he hecho para nadie más q para ustedes.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Draco cabalgaban lo más rápidamente que podían, parecía que el tiempo pasaba a la velocidad de la luz y que no iban a poder llegar a tiempo para salvar a Domenik.  
- cuánto falta?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Poco, solo falta cruzar por el camino y...- dijo Hermione pero se detuvo. Ante ella no había un camino, habían dos.  
- cuál de los dos?- preguntó Ron.  
- No sé, en el mapa solo salía uno.. esto debe ser para despistarnos..- dijo Hermione.  
- Por Dios Granger! se supone que lo tenías todo controlado!- dijo Draco.  
- No contaba con esto Malfoy!- dijo Hermione.  
- ya cállense!- gritó Harry. - Miren!

Hermione y los demás voltearon y vieron como una manada de duendes corría hacia ellos.  
- oh.oh.- dijo Ron.  
- Corran!- dijo Hermione.  
- Son solo duendes Granger..- dijo Draco burlonamente.  
- Son venenosos Draco!- gritó Hermione cabalgando hacia el camino derecho.  
- qué!?- gritaron todos mientras la seguían y huían.

Hermione y los demás cabalgaban lejos con fuerza.  
- usa tus poderes Hermione!- dijo Ron mientras cabalgaba tratando de alcanzarla desesperado.  
- No puedo!- gritó Hermione. - acabo de usarlos y están muy débiles ahora!..apenas soy una principiante! tienes idea de cuántos años requiere usar este tipo de magia a la perfección!

Todos seguían cabalgando hasta que de pronto pararon al verse frente a una mansión negra con luces que salían de las ventanas. Tenía por lo menos el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. Tenía que ser..  
- La mansión Winkraft..- dijo Draco.  
Ron se volteó y vio como los duendes ante ella retrocedían y volvían a su lugar de origen.  
- Creo que a ninguna critaura le gusta este lugar..- dijo Ron.  
- A nadie le gusta este lugar Ron.- dijo Ginny.  
- Muy bien. Aquí estamos, por fin hemos llegado.- dijo Hermione. Tomó aire y bajó del caballo. - Entremos.

Hermione y los demás caminaban hacia la entrada.  
- qué hora es?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Las dos de la madrugada.- respondió Draco.

Hermione abrió la puertita que conducía a un camino de piedras rodeado por plantas negras y espinosas. Todos empezaron a caminar.  
- que jardín tan peculiar..- dijo Ginny.  
- es espeluznante..- dijo Ron.  
- Ron; estamos nada más y nada menos que en una mansión de magos oscuros...es decir, de asesinos..cómo se supone que debe ser?- dijo Harry.  
- ah!- gritó Ginny. - una planta me rasgó!  
Ginny tenía el brazo sangrando.  
- oh no...creo que estas plantas estan no de adorno...- dijo Hermione.  
- son ...- dijo Harry.  
- guardianaaaaaaassssssss!- gritó Ron mientras empezaba a correr esquivando una enorme planta espinosa que pretendía rasgarlo también.  
- ahhhhhhh!- gritaron los demás corriendo lo más rápido que podían.  
- saben que somos intrusos!!- gritaba Hermione.  
Entonces una planta agarró por el tobillo a Draco y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia el interior del jardín. Él se sujetaba fuertemente para que no fuera tragado.  
Harry tomó de inmediato las manos de Draco para sostenerlo.  
- sostente Malfoy!!- girtó Harry, pero una planta trataba de golpearlo a él también.  
Hermione sacó su varita.  
- lumus solem!!-  
Las plantas se recogieron y se internaron nuevamente. Draco se levantó.

- Muy bien...tenemos q tener más cuidado.- dijo Draco levantándose.  
- Si yo creo q es mejor tener más cuidado..- dijo Ginny sacudiéndose unas espinas de plantas.

Harry inconscientemente se puse delante de Hermione.  
- Bueno, sigamos.- dijo Harry.  
Hermione se sintió mejor sabiendo que aún enojado él seguía protegiéndola.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un puente. Debajo de él había una laguna negra llena de algas.  
- Yo conozco esto..- dijo Ginny.  
- qué?- dijo Ron asombrado. - Ese es el trabajo de Hermione, Ginny..  
- Pues yo no lo sé así q mejor si ella lo sabe..- dijo Hermione.  
Ginny tragó saliva, como sintiéndose realmente fuera de lugar sabiendo más que Hermione de algo.  
- Lo leí en una revista. Cuando atraparon al cadáver de un hombre en una laguna negra...decía que éstas son normalmente habitadas por sirenas...  
- a qué bien! tenemos a sirenas! bueno para eso está el puente no?- dijo Draco.  
- de todas formas son sirenas...qué tan malas pueden ser..- dijo Harry.  
- Harry, sé que has vivido prácticamente toda tu vida en el mundo muggle donde todo lo pintan de color rosa, pero las sirenas no son buenas...son de hecho asesinas, despiadadas y sanguinarias...no tendrían compasión con el que cayera en este lago..- dijo Ron.

Domenik abrió sus ojos de repente. Sintió una brisa helada entrando a su habitación, aquello era demasiado extraño. Se levantó y cerró la ventana, sintiendo como si alguien la observara. Vio hacia la puerta de su cuarto, la cual, inexplicablemente, se encontraba abierta.  
- qué?- dijo Domenik mientras caminaba para cerrarla. Pero entonces recibió un fuerte golpe que hizo que cayera irremediablemente al suelo, perdiendo el total conocimiento.

Hermione dio un respiro profundo. Si las plantas habían estado hechizadas para proteger intrusos pues de seguro también lo estaba aquel puente con esas sirenas.  
- Bien, tenemos que apresurarnos así que no nos queda más que cruzar.- dijo Hermione mientras daba un paso adelante decidida, pero Harry se puso delante de ella y con un brazo la detuvo. No le dijo nada, solo caminó hacia el puente poniéndose a la cabeza.  
Harry pisó lentamente el puente...nada, no pasó nada. Puso el otro pie...nada, caminó dando pasos lentos y cortos...nada...  
- parece que pensaron que las plantas serían suficientes para detenernos...- dijo Harry.  
- No lo creo..- dijo Hermione caminando a través del puente con los demás. - es demasiado fácil...  
- te quejas demasiado..- dijo Ron.  
- Es q me parece raro...- dijo Hermione.

En cuanto hubieron cruzado ya el puente abrieron la puerta.

Domenik abrió los ojos con dificultad. Sentía el frío piso rozar su piel. Vio la sangre que corría en el suelo, por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza supo que la sangre provenía de allí.  
- despertaste..- dijo una voz conocida.  
- Justine...- dijo Domenik débilmente.  
- Sí, hermanita... soy yo.

Domenik trató de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba atada. Se encontraba en la sala de torturas de la mansión. Sintió un escalofrío al estar allí...fue ahí donde mataron a la prima que rompió las reglas de la familia.  
- Siempre supe que no tenías la talla de nuestra familia.- dijo Justine mientras caminaba afilando unas cuchillas largas con púas. - Pero mis padres en cambio, siempre creyeron que eras la mejor de las dos...  
Domenik trataba de soltarse, se había dado cuenta que aquel no era un lugar seguro...corría peligro con su hermana...  
- Ah mis padres...siempre tan estúpidos e ineptos. Yo siempre he sido la mejor de las tres...la bruja con mayor control de la magia negra..la que ha sacado la cara por nuestra familia..siempre. Mientras la tonta de Gwen intentaba hacer algo bien, y mientras tú te las dabas de valiente. Siempre supe que no eras igual a nosotros...que desencajabas...

- es algo cómico no?- dijo Justine mientras colgaba unas cuerdas. - Aunque siempre supe que algo te diferenciaba de entre las tres, nunca me atrevía dudar de ti...hasta, bueno, hasta que m diste razones...  
Domenik había empezado a llorar. No le cabía duda. Su hermana lo sabía...y pretendía matarla..  
- todo hubiera sido diferente si no hubieras sido tan obvia. Traicionaste a la familia Domenik...es lo más bajo y ruin que pudiste haber hecho...y sabes muy bien cuál es el castigo por un crimen así..  
- ruin??- dijo Domenik atreviéndose a hablar por fin. - ruin es esta familia! por dios Justine que no te das cuenta que somos magos oscuros! lo peor de lo peor! q matamos sin compasión! creíste que iba a dejar que mataran a Harry así por que sí? después de todo lo que ha sufrido? ruin?? ruin eres tú!  
Justine sonrió con una amarga sonrisa.  
- Ves? no eres parte de esta familia...estás descarriada...si mamá lo supiera...se moriría...siempre has sido su favorita.  
- qué?...mis padres no lo saben...no se los has dicho ya...- dijo Domenik.  
- Solo a papá. Hicimos un plan maravilloso...te mataremos luego. Primero nos sentaremos a esperar a que tus amigos lleguen...lo que va a pasar en cualquier momento..  
- qué?  
- Sí...- dijo Justine. - Nos encargamos de que los Malfoy se enteraran...sabíamos que tu noviecito Draco se enteraría y buscaría ayuda en Potter y sus amigos. Y si no me equivoco...ya han llegado. Están dentro de la mansión...así que han caído, en cuanto lleguen mi padre se encargará de Potter...y de todos sus acompañantes...después nos encargaremos de ti...  
Esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura.  
- No quiero matarte Domenik.- dijo Justine. - eres mi hermana...seas la zorra y puta que seas eres mi hermana..pero has cruzado la raya..las cosas deben ser así.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco subieron las escaleras y atravesaron un largo pasillo. Se encontraron con una sala inmensa, que tenía varios pasillos derivados.  
- muy bien, hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Ginny.  
- Creo que tendremos que dividirnos.- dijo Harry. - Ginny ve con ron, Draco tú vas solo y Hermione ven conmigo.  
Hermione lo miró pero rápidamente apartó la mirada. Sabía que él seguía molesto con ella.  
Harry empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo de la derecha.

- Sabes? en cualquier momento Potter nos encuentra. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Papá me enseñó hace tiempo a realizar la maldición Avada kedavra...ahora sé usarla...será fácil matarlo..  
- lo harás tú?- dijo Domenik. - sola?  
- Sí, bueno con Gwen, ella vendrá en cualquier momento. Papá y mamá se fueron del país...después de esto seremos los más buscados...el chofer nos espera afuera, para que en cuanto matemos a Potter y a ti Gwen y yo nos larguemos..  
- Justine...qué no te das cuenta que nuestros padres solo nos usan para llevar a cabo sus horribles fines?? no te das cuenta que es ese en realidad el propósito de esta familia? destruir...- dijo Domenik entre sollozos.  
- No! - dijo Justine mientras frías lágrimas contenidas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos. - el punto de este familia es mantener una tradición de siglos! tradición que tú te has encargado de romper!! por qué Domenik?? por qué tuviste que hacerlo maldita sea!! si no lo hubieses hecho no tendría que matarte! seríamos felices como siempre.  
- nunca lo fuimos Justine!!

Harry caminaba rápidamente con su varita levantada. Hermione trataba de seguirle el paso, pero era difícil.  
- no vayas tan rápido!- dijo Hermione.  
Harry no le respondió, prefirió seguir caminando. Hermione lo tomó por el brazo haciendo que parara.  
- sé cómo encontrarla..- dijo Hermione.  
- qué?- dijo Harry.  
- Mis poderes..recuerdas? puedo localizarla en segundos...mi ángel la rastreará..  
Hermione cerró los ojos y Harry vio como un pequeño ángel salía de su espalada y de repente volaba rápidamente a lo largo del pasillo.  
- hay que seguirlo..- dijo Hermione mientras corría detrás del ángel.

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, corte acá porque sino se iba a hacer interminable… el próximo es el último…

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias****, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling

**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**LA GRAN MENTIRA**

**Capítulo 10**

Draco caminaba con la varita alzada rápidamente. Llegó hasta un pasillo sin salida.  
- Mierda!- dijo mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Entonces ésta giró haciendo que Draco cayera dentro de una habitación. En una cama estaba una muchacha rubia, acostada llorando.  
- Gwen??

Gwen levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Su rostro, idéntico al de Domenik pero mucho más sumiso estaba lleno de lágrimas.  
- qué haces aquí?..- dijo ella.  
- Vengo a salvar a Domenik.- dijo Draco.  
Gwen bajó la cabeza mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro.  
- Viniste en vano...Justine la matará...mis padres se lo han ordenado..  
- No si puedo impedirlo.  
- no podrás impedirlo! eres tan solo un mago!- dijo Gwen levantándose y llorando desesperadamente. - no tienes oportunidad contra una bruja de magia negra...mucho menos contra Justine! q es la mejor de las tres!  
Draco miró a Gwen, parecía destruida..  
- Pero tú si puedes hacer algo!  
- no! yo no puedo hacer nada!.- dijo Gwen. - no puedo traicionar a mi familia! jamás lo haría! no puedo! Domenik hizo mal y ahora tiene que recibir su castigo...  
Gwen cayó al suelo llorando inconsolablemente, como si el dolor que la embargaba fuera simplemente indescriptible.  
- tu no tienes miedo a traicionar a tu familia!- dijo Draco. - tu le tienes miedo a tú familia! q es diferente! q no te das cuenta que puedes evitar que maten a tu propia hermana y sin embargo estás aquí..llorando sin hacer nada!  
- tú no lo entiendes!- dijo Gwen. - Mi familia me ha criado para esto! se supone que no debo tener sentimientos hacia nada! tengo q ser fría y fuerte! sí fuerte! y no lo soy! por eso estoy aquí! Justine si es fuerte! ella es admirable! por eso ella matará a Domenik!

Hermione corría detrás del ángel hasta que este se detuvo frente unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia un corredor hacia abajo..  
- parece ser un sótano..- dijo Hermione..  
- en la planta alta? no lo creo.- dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras. Hermione lo siguió.

- mira quienes llegaron...- dijo Justine al ver como Harry y Hermione entraban en la sala de torturas.  
Hermione vio que Domenik estaba tirada en el suelo, aparentemente herida en la cabeza. La miraba con ojos suplicantes. Luego vio que otros habían llegado antes que ellos: Ron y Ginny estaban encadenados en la pared.  
- dónde están tus asquerosos padres!!- gritó Harry al ver a Justine.  
- Lejos. Yo me encargaré de ti Potter...- dijo Justine.  
- yo no quiero pelear contigo! sino con las culpables de la muerte de mi tío!  
Justine sonrió.  
- sigues preocupado por alguien que ya falleció...eso es triste...por qué no te preocupas mejor por lo vivos...tiene mucho más sentido...  
Entonces, Hermione, que en toda la conversación se había ido acercando a Domenik voló por los aires ante un hechizo de Justine. Se pegó fuertemente contra la pared. Justine la apuntó con su dedo derecho y la levantó en el aire colgándola de unas cadenas.  
- déjala!- gritó Harry al ver a Hermione.  
- ...tal vez la deje...tal vez no...- dijo Justine. - decide tú...si la vida es más importante que la muerte...la dejo..  
Harry se quedó callado mientras observaba a Hermione.  
- déjala ir..- dijo finalmente.  
- perfecto...dame tu varita primero..-  
Harry dio su varita a Justine.  
- así que después de todo Potter, esta chica resultó ser más importante para ti que vengarte de alguien que ya murió...buena elección...claro, hubiera sido buena si yo hubiera decidido no matarla..

- qué?- dijo Harry.  
Justine cerró los ojos mientras una tarántula salía de su espalda y corría subiendo la pared hasta donde estaba Hermione.  
- no!- gritó Domenik.  
La tarántula mordió a Hermione en la pierna. El dolor fue tan grande que Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas..  
- Lo siento..no puedo dejarla viva. Es una bruja de magia blanca...no nos conviene dejarla viva. Ves Domenik? ves lo que causas? por tu culpa tu amiga debe morir...  
Harry se desplomó contra el suelo. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. Cómo había sido tan imbécil al caer en la trampa de ella? por qué lo hizo maldita sea!  
por q la amo.. se dijo.  
Harry sintió como si una brisa corriera dentro de sí. Ahora lo comprendía todo..Absolutamente todo...era así como se había sentido Hermione...todo aquel tiempo...pensando que él hubiese podido morir...ella sintió esa misma impotencia que él ahora sentía...e hizo todo aquello..solo porque nada era más importante que él...  
- perdóname...-dijo Harry mientras lloraba.- perdóname!  
Pero Hermione había empalidecido..sus mejillas ya no tenían color y de sus labios rojos tan solo salía un aire frío. Estaba inconsciente. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.  
- Mi tarántula es mortal...morirá pronto...te haré un favor y te mataré ahora para que no la veas morir...

- serpent sortia!- dijo Draco mientras una serpiente salía de su varita, amenazando a Justine.

- llegaste?...tu también! bueno peor para ti! vas a ver cómo tus amigos mueren...- dijo Justine. Pero entonces su mirada se desvió hacia la persona que venía detrás de Draco...  
- Qué haces aquí Gwen...creí q..- dijo Justine.  
- esto está mal!- dijo Gwen llorando.- No puedo permitir que mates a mi hermana...ya no me importa ser desterrada de la familia..o ser perseguida para siempre por todos los winkraft...pero no dejaré de Domenik muera...  
-tú también?- dijo Justine llorando. - tu no lo comprendes! tu también vas a traicionar a la familia!! q es acaso que solo quedo yo!! yo soy la única aquí se quedará de las tres que alguna vez fuimos?!  
- No tienes que matarnos! - dijo Gwen. - Podemos huir! las tres juntas! a donde nuestros padres nunca nos encuentren! solas! pero unidas Justine...no tenemos que matarnos unas a las otras! eso está mal!  
- pues yo soy una Winkraft!! y no traicionaré mi apellino ni mi linaje! si tengo que matarte a ti también! pues lo haré!-  
La gran tarántula volvió a ponerse en guarda enfrente de Gwen.  
- Entonces así será...lucharemos.- dijo Gwen mientras un escorpión gigante salía de su espalda. Su aguijón amenazaba a la tarántula.  
- No me vencerás...- dijo Justine sonriendo tristemente. - Sabes que jamás me has superado...ni siquiera me has igualado...siempre has sido la peor de las tres...la más débil...siempre he sido yo la que te ha protegido...eras mi hermana...pero ahora al igual que Domenik...te has convertido en mi enemiga...tendré que hacerlo por el bien de nuestro apellido..  
- Justine...- dijo Gwen entre lágrimas..- estás loca...

Mientras la tarátula y el escorpión de las hermanas luchaban en una batalla a muerte, la serpiente que Draco había lanzado se movía hacia Domenik gracias a que Harry le había empezado a hablar en parsél..  
- qué haces?!- dijo Draco.  
- ya vas a ver..- dijo Harry.- za i hasiet..

La serpiente se acercó lo suficiente a Domenik y mordió la cuerda con sus colmillos, soltándola de todas las ataduras.  
Domenik se levantó y de su espalda salió una cobra de gran tamaño que se encargó de bajar el cuerpo casi inerte de Hermione y de liberar a Ginny y a Ron.

La tarántula se montó encima del escorpión y hundió sus dientes en él. Gwen gritó, como si en realidad fuera ella la herida...y bueno, así era. Pronto, la marca de mordedura se notó en su brazo mientras Gwen caía.  
- Gwen!.- gritó Domenik corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana.  
- Domenik...hice lo que pude...pero Justine tiene razón...- dijo Gwen dificultosamente, como si el aire le faltara mientras Domenik la sostenía en el suelo, llorando. - ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo...perdóname...por no llegar antes...perdóname hermana..  
Y con esto exhaló su último aliento.  
Del rostro de Justine caían frías lágrimas, y de sus ojos negros se borró cualquier rastro de destello...que alguna vez tuvo.  
- Gwen...que descanses en paz..- dijo Justine.  
- por qué!!- gritó Domenik a su hermana. - por qué lo hiciste Justine!!

- tenía que ser así!!- gritó Justine. - Ninguna de las dos me ha dejado otra opción!!  
Domenik se levantó del piso mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro.  
- me da pena por ti..porque nunca vas a poder olvidar el rostro de Gwen antes que la mataras...siempre...estará contigo Justine...

Justine tragó saliva y se limpió las lágrimas.  
- ahora deja que termine con mi trabajo Domenik...voy a matar a Potter...  
- no lo harás!!- dijo Domenik mientras su cobra se ponía al frente de la tarántula. - no mientras yo pueda impedirlo...

Harry tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos...estaba pálida. Las lágrimas de Harry caían sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.  
- perdóname...te amo..- dijo él.

La cobra luchaba contra la tarántula. Domenik trataba de controlarla lo mejor posible..pero aquello era demasiado difícil. Su hermana era mejor que ella en las artes negras y por lo tanto, su tarántula era ágil y poderosa.  
La cobra enrollo a la tarántula sin dejara respirar. Justine cayó al suelo agitada.  
- me vas a matar Domenik??- dijo Justine entre lágrimas. - lo harás?  
Domenik se limpió las lágrimas.  
- No Justine...tienes razón...no soy igual que tu...ni nunca lo seré-- la cobra apretó a la tarántula dejándola dormida. Justine cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Ginny corrió hacia Justine y empezó a atarla con unas cadenas.

Domenik caminó hacia donde estaba Harry con Hermione.  
Harry lloraba.  
- está muerta..- dijo.  
- No, no lo está...- dijo Domenik. - A mi hermana se le escapó algo...una bruja negra jamás puede matar a una blanca...  
- entonces por qué está así?- dijo Harry.  
- Porque está débil...el veneno es muy fuerte.  
- hay que llevarla a un hospital!- dijo Ron.  
- No. Si le ven el ángel en la espalda estamos perdidos...levémosla a Hogwarts..Madame Pompfrey mantendrá el secreto.- dijo Domenik.  
- pero cómo vamos hacia allá?- dijo Draco.  
- síganme.- dijo Domenik.

Harry cargó a Hermione mientras todos seguían a Domenik. Salieron de la gran mansión Winkraft y se encontraron con una espesa lluvia que cubría los campos de afuera. Justo enfrente de ellos estaba Luna, montando un feroz Dragón de 55 metros. Luna sonrió al mirar a Domenik.  
- todos está bien?- dijo ella.  
- bien.- dijo Domenik sonriendo.  
- qué? creímos que habías regresado!- dijo Ron corriendo hacia ella, sin importarle ya que el dragón parecía no gustarle tanta cercanía de extraños.  
- No lo hice. Tan solo al ver el abismo y ver que no podía cruzarlo con tu corcel, pues llamé al dragón y volé con él hasta aquí. Tu caballo se debió haber regresado a la madriguera.- dijo Luna. - lamento llegar tarde...  
- llegas justo a tiempo.- dijo Domenik.

La lluvia caía, mojando los rostros de los amigos. Todos se montaron en el Dragón, mientras Domenik lanzaba una última mirada a la mansión Winkraft.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos verdes de Harry.  
- harry..  
- shhh...debes descansar..- dijo Harry.

Hermione vio que estaba en la enfermería. Ginny estaba al pie de la cama sonriéndolo al igual que Ron y Luna.  
- Domenik fue a hablar con Dumbledore...pero volverá pronto.- dijo Ginny.  
- Ahora creo que debemos dejarlos solos.- dijo Luna tomando la mano de Ron y saliendo. Ginny los siguió.

Hermione bajó la cabeza.  
- Lo siento Harry, pero ya no voy a humillarme más...si no quieres perdonarme está bien...yo sé que lo que hice fue por..  
- mí.- dijo Harry. - Lo sé. Y no voy a perdonarte..  
Hermione contuvo las lágrimas.  
- Porque no tengo nada que perdonarte..- dijo Harry completando la frase. - Cuando vi que esa cosa te mordió...sentí que ya nada servía...nada...entendí que todo el odio que guardaba en realidad no servía para nada...que era inútil...y entonces yo...tuve miedo..  
Hermione lo observaba atentamente. Harry parecía estar siendo sincero.  
- Nunca he tenido en mi vida tanto miedo de algo. Ni siquiera cuando he estado a punto de morir en manos de Voldemort...entendí que...que eres lo más importante para mí...y que si algo te pasara...ya no valdría de nada vivir...  
- Harry yo..  
- perdóname.  
Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mientras se hundía en esos ojos verde esmeralda. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione.  
- te amo.

Draco esperaba fuera de la oficina de Dumbledore. Jugaba con su varita mientras pensaba en lo que le diría a su padre. Éste ya debía estar enterado de su actuación de la noche anterior. Según el profeta, la familia Winkraft estaba siendo buscada por la justicia por la muerte de Gwen Winkraft. El cadáver había sido encontrado en la sala de torturas...sin nadie más dentro de él.  
Domenik salió de la oficina y fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco.  
- qué te dijo.- dijo Draco sin moverse de donde estaba.  
- que lo que había hecho este año había sido muy tonto...pero valiente y admirable. Que seguramente mi familia debía de estar buscándome para matarme...junto a Justine...y que Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro para mí.  
Draco se movió por fin mientras su rostro empalidecía.  
- tengo que huir.- dijo Domenik mientras contenía las lágrimas. - así tiene que ser. Dumbledore tiene razón..ya este no es un lugar seguro.  
Draco permaneció en silencio.  
- Dumbledore dice que puedo tomar el Dragón de Luna he irme lejos. Que me mantenga en contacto con él y que él siempre estará protegiéndome. Pero que debo salir de Londres...es lo mejor. Creo que tengo que despedirme de todos...  
Draco se acercó a Domenik y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ella ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Le costó mucho volver a separarse de él, se sentía tan débil..  
- Muy bien.- dijo Draco. - tendremos que despedirnos de los demás entonces...  
- qué?- dijo Domenik. - despedirnos??  
- sí...pues yo iré contigo. Yo tampoco no tengo nada más que hacer aquí...y además Dumbledore ya habló conmigo. Dice que será mejor que vaya yo pues tengo más tacto con los Dragones...él dice que eres demasiado tosca para los animales...  
Domenik rió mientras se prendía del cuello de Draco. Los dos se besaron como si no lo hubieran hecho en años.

Hermione salió de la enfermería al día siguiente. Ginny la llevó junto a Ron y Luna a la sala común de Gryffindor. Hubo ciertos problemas con la señora Gorda para que dejara entrar a Luna, pero finalmente cedió.  
Hermione se encontró con todos los de Gryffindor reunidos en la sala común, arriba de ellos colgaba un letrero grande que decía:  
"bienvenida otra vez Hermione!"

Nadie, en verdad sabía lo que había pasado realmente. Todos pensaban que Hermione había sido mordida por una serpiente que Hagrid había traído para una nueva clase de Criatura mágicas. Pero al parecer todos estaban felices de que ella estuviera bien.  
- que bueno es estar aquí nuevamente.- dijo Hermione sentándose. - creo que nunca dejaré de ser una bruja de magia blanca no es así?  
- No, serás una para siempre...creo que esa es la marca que tendrás de esta experiencia..- dijo Luna sonriendo.  
- Y Domenik? debe de estar mal por Gwen...y por todo...quiero verla.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio. Luna miró a Ron como pidiendo ayuda y este a Ginny, quien solo bajó la mirada.  
- qué sucede?- dijo Hermione.  
- Esto.- dijo Harry apareciendo. Le entregó una carta a Hermione.- La dejó antes de irse.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras Harry le sonría dulcemente. Abrió el sobre.

"Querida Hermione:

Ojalá tuviera palabras para expresar en todo lo que te has convertido para mí. Has sido la mejor amiga que nunca tuve, y me enseñaste que con fuerzas puedo llegar a ser todo lo que quiera. Me siento muy tranquila, porque sé que estás con Harry, que te protegerá siempre...y con los demás, amigos que nunca olvidaré...mis únicos amigos.  
Quisiera decirte que estoy excelentemente bien, pero sé que eres la única persona que existe en este mundo que no se come mis mentiras (bueno tú y Dumbledore) Por eso prefiero decirte la verdad: me tomará tiempo superar lo que he pasado, pero sabes? por primera vez me siento libre, por primera vez respiro. Sé que estaré bien, porque todo lo que he pasado tuvo un por qué..y todo lo que vendrá de ahora en adelante es premeditado. Estoy junto a Draco, que por cierto también les manda saludos, y les manda a decir que no lo extrañen mucho jeje. Harry, él dice que ojala algún día tú y los demás lo perdonen...estoy segura que lo has hecho ya. Él y yo estaremos bien. Probablemente vean a Lucius Malfoy insultando por los pasillos del colegio, pero Draco dice que es mejor que verlo cara a cara...  
Como sea, solo quiero decirte, amiga, que siempre voy a recordarte...y que sé, y lo sé créeme, que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos por esta vida. Tal vez cuando salgas de Hogwarts y cuando atrapen a mis padres...no lo sé...pero volveremos a vernos..y espero para ese entonces ver que has mejorado en tu magia..."

Hermione no pudo evitar que lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras sonreía.

siguió leyendo

"Las cosas sucedieron de este modo. Así fue como el destino quiso que fueran. Pero creo que las cosas son aún más emocionantes cuando las vives y sacas algo importante de ellas. Yo saqué cosas muy importantes de todo esto, y sé que tú también lo hiciste. Quiero que cuando termines de leer esta carta te seques las lágrimas, porque sé que para este entonces debes ya de estar llorando (siempre has sido una llorona irremediable) y quiero que sonrías, porque quiero que nunca más esa sonrisa sea opacada por nada, recuerda que es por ella, y únicamente por ella, que la vida vale la pena.  
Sé que despedirme de esta forma fue la mejor. No suelo saber expresarme bien en persona y oralmente...escribir lo que siento se me da mejor. Nunca fui tan expresiva con mis emociones como lo fuiste tu. Sin embargo esto no es una despedida, es solo un hasta luego, porque una amistad tan grande como la que nosotras tenemos…jamás...jamás...puede permitir un adiós.

Te quiere,  
Domenik"

Hermione cerró la carta entre sus manos y se secó las lágrimas del rostro. Le devolvió la mirada a Harry, sonriendo, tal cual Domenik se lo había pedido.  
- estás bien?- preguntó Harry.  
- No podría estar mejor.- respondió Hermione. - mejor vamos a comer...tengo hambre.

Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de Hermione. Aquella tarde estuvo cubierta de nieve, el cielo estuvo brillante y los pinos parecían dejar salir su aroma fresco. Pasaron muchos años antes de que una tarde así cayera en Hogwarts.

Fin.

Por Monik

FanFic "una gran mentira"

o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya saben, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme, reviews, PM o mail -figura en mi profile-

**Gracias** por leer, por el apoyo y por dejarme reviews.

**Miles de Gracias****, **a quienes se pasaron por mis fics y también me dejaron reviews.

**Love you, Draco!! **

**Que lluevan Dracos y Edwards!!**

**Nat.**


End file.
